That Moment Long, Long Ago
by animewatchers186
Summary: Rena Nozomi Kokoa lost everything in the Zero Reverse incident 18 years ago. Illegally living in Canada she meets Yeager, who takes her back to Neo Domino to get a VISA. Then she meets her old friend, Setsuko Izinski, her daughter Aki and someone she thought she had lost forever. YuseixAki!
1. Chapter 1

That moment; long, long ago

* * *

Rena Nozomi Kokoa sat down on the old, sagging bed. The snow outside the window fell thick and fast, but that was expected for winter in Canada.

Rena used to love her name. "Reborn" was its literal meaning. Nozomi meant "Rare; wish" and Kokoa meant "love of the heart". But she was even happier to change her name once she was married.

She thought her maiden name "Kokoa", stood for her husband and her newly-born son. Her middle name, "Nozomi" stood for her wish of a happy life. "Rena" was for her new life, after the disaster.

Her husband - dead.

Her only, baby son - dead.

Rena had survived the disaster by shutting herself in the fridge once she heard the rumblings from beneath her feet. The rumbling got louder and louder, and she could feel it through the base of the fridge. Suddenly, she was blown backwards by an immense force and was knocked unconscious.

When she eventually came to, and opened the door, she found herself in a gigantic crater. Everything-_ everyone_- was gone. She had stumbled around until she met Rex Goodwin. He confirmed her worst fears. Rescue teams had found her husband's dead body. Her son was missing, presumed dead. He was so small; they never did find his little body.

Rena had used the last of her money and flew to Canada, to hide from her past life. She had never left, not for eighteen- coming on nineteen- years.

Rena was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Slowly she stood up and made her way to the door. Walking down the steps, she flicked through her Japanese - French Dictionary for the French words for "Go Away!"

She opened the door to find a clown on her doorstep. His makeup was dripping and his hair was sodden. He stood shivering on the doorstep, his blue lips trying to form something to say.

Rena's kind heart took over and in less than a minute, the clown was lead into the sitting room, bundled in blankets and given a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Who was he? She sat down opposite him and surveyed him.

He had violet hair that pointed upwards; he wore a long red jacket and knee high boots. He had a name tag with the Japanese characters イェーガー. Yeager.

"Thank you very much" he said. "I'm not entirely sure how I ended up in the snow like that, but I have found you now."

He spoke Japanese. Alarm bells began going off in Rena's mind.

"F-find me?" she whispered.

"My name is Yeager. I am the Director of NeoDominoCity. We have been looking for you for several months, Rena."

Tears formed in her eyes. Why was he here? And why had DominoCity become _Neo_ Domino city?

"Why have you been looking for me?" her voice crescendo-ing. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Rena, you were born in DominoCity, you still have a Japanese passport, you never asked for a VISA, meaning you are still a citizen of Domino."

"No! I will never, ever go back to that God-forsakenCity! Leave me alone! Go away!"

"Rena," Yeager whispered. "Your life here is all illegal. You need to come home."

"This _is_ my home!"

"No, it's not"

She glared at him with her sapphire eyes. They were full of sorrow and grief, apparent to everyone.

"All you have to do is come to Neo Domino for _one week_. We can apply you for a VISA and a new passport. So you never, ever have to go back."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. I'll pay for the journey and the return. I will also pay for any other transport you will take, meals you eat, lodging for the night, and things too buy."

She blew out a shaky breath.

"In writing."

"I'm sorry, what-?"

"I want it written up in a contract. One I can sign and know you aren't cheating me."

Three hours later, the contract had been drawn up and signed and Rena was on her way back to her hometown.

Thirteen and a half hours later, the aeroplane touched down at NeoDominoCityAirport. It was much more modern than Rena remembered; most of the building was made of glass now.

"Welcome home, Director Yeager." shouted his bodyguards. Rena was then bundled into a limo and they were off.

Apart from the new buildings, the city hadn't changed. She saw people duelling on the pavement, D-wheels zooming past the limo, people walking around with decks and Duel Disks. Deep down, she missed it all.

They arrived in Yeager's office an hour later, leaving Rena exhausted. However, she insisted on applying for the passport and VISA, the second she crossed the threshold.

The documents were placed in front of her and she slowly began to write.

First name: Rena

Middle Name: Nozomi

Last name:

She stopped. The tears in her eyes fell thickly onto the document. What was her last name? Was it her maiden name? Or was it her married name? Eventually, she decided.

Last name: Fudo

She looked up and saw Yeager grinning. He knew who she was.

"So, you never really did leave them behind? Did you?" he asked. "The good times with your husband and son will be etched forever on your heart."

"Why did you bring me here?" she whispered.

Yeager opened his mouth to answer, when a Sector Security officer burst in.

"Sir, the man you asked to obtain, is now being held in custody."

"That's excellent; bring him up here, please."

Rena looked suspiciously at Yeager. Ten minutes past. Twenty minutes past.

Then, two security officers marched in, dragging a young man behind them. Rena had seen him before, but she couldn't remember.

Suddenly, a young woman ran in. She had beautiful amber eyes and pink hair. She was accompanied by the Senator (he had been Senator back when she lived there, and looked like he still was) and walking beside him was…

…Setsuko.

Rena let out a strangled at the sight of her best friend. She ran right up to her and hugged her. Setsuko was taken aback.

"Setsuko? Is it _really _you?"

"W-who are you?"

"It's me, Setsuko. It's Rena."

Setsuko took a step back and surveyed her.

"_Rena_!? Where have you been? I thought you were dead! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get a VISA and passport, so I can live in Canada."

"You ran away?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should have kept in touch."

"Sorry? _Sorry?! _I'm sorry Rena but 'sorry' doesn't cut it!"

It was like being told off for not handing in her homework. Setsuko and she were the unstoppable two in High School. Setsuko was the quiet, studious one and Rena was the one who started fights, stood on the desks and was down right cheeky. The last time Rena saw her, Setsuko was seven-months-pregnant and Rena had just had her adorable son.

"Oh!" Rena's eyes sparkled. "You had your baby, right?"

Setsuko face-palmed. "Oh, Rena, you haven't changed. Aki is over there."

Setsuko pointed at the girl trying to get the criminal out of his hand cuffs by chewing them. Aki looked just like her mother.

"Officers, take him out of the cuffs, Miss Izinski has amused me enough."

The officers removed the cuffs and the man stood up.

"What have I done, Yeager?" he hissed.

Yeager burst into peals of hysterical laughter.

"Absolutely nothing! Isn't that _hilarious!?_"

Aki spoke up.

"So let me get this straight, you raided the garage, took Yus' into custody, brought him up here like a criminal and tell him, _he's done nothing wrong?"_

"Well actually, there is _something…"_ Yeager trailed off, obviously to create tension and suspense.

The man then grabbed the clown by the neck and pinned him to the window. The senator groaned and Setsuko looked at her daughter. Aki stood by and watched as if people pinning Directors to windows was an everyday experience.

Yeager's grin got even bigger.

"Yusei, Yusei, you don't want to show your Momma this side of you, do you?"

Rena's eyes widened. Oh, Dear God…

"What the HELL are you talking about!?" Yusei yelled, his grip tightening.

Aki and her mother exchanged glances. She then looked at Rena and realised the connection.

"Yusei. Drop the clown."

"Why?"

"Yusei Fudo. Drop. The. Clown."

Yusei let go and Yeager slid to the ground, unconscious due to lack of air.

Rena stared at the young man. How could she not of realised?

He had a tan skin and a strange hair style, the way he stood and the way he dressed was just like his father. His violence, love for the colours blue and orange and his eyes came from her.

The reason they hadn't found his body was because there wasn't one to find.

It was Yusei.

Her baby boy.

* * *

**Personally i think the ending is a bit rushed. What did you think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and comments! It was originally a one-shot but i have decided it shall be a few chapters now. Rena is my character (sort of) i chose the name and made her personality. Otherwise Everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Yusei's POV shall go up ina few chapters. I just want to do it in Rena's eyes right now.**

* * *

Rena ran at him and hugged him fiercely. Yusei hugged her back, shock apparent in his eyes. Yusei saw Aki wiping away tears from her eyes and smiling. Her mother was smiling but shaking her head, muttering something about 'Ridiculous Rena'.

Yusei watched Aki walk closer and closer. She beamed at him, and then tore a chunk of his hair out.

"Hey!" Yusei shrieked, touching his hair. "Don't touch the hair, Izinski! What the HELL was that for?"

"DNA tests!" Aki chirped, yanking Rena's hair. Rena squeaked and covered her head with her arms.

"Don't touch my hair!" she wailed.

One thing in common: A love of strange hairstyles.

Aki sweat dropped, then looked at the clumps of black and light brown hair in her fists. Both were covered in hair gel.

Aki grinned evilly.

"I-I don't like that grin…" Rena muttered.

Yusei grabbed his mothers arm and took a few steps back.

"That smile means only _one _thing… Mum! RUN!"

"What's going on?" Rena shrieked.

"Showers for all!" Aki sang. Rena and Yusei glanced at each other, nodded and then sprinted down the corridor.

Another thing in common: a hatred of showers.

* * *

Rena and Yusei ended up being dragged to the Izinski's mansion. It hadn't changed a bit since Rena had last been there. Apart from the glass, that was all new.

Rena had a shower before Yusei, Setsuko lent her some clothes and towels. She stood under the jet of water and thought.

And thought…

And thought…

24 hours ago, she believed her son was dead and that she had no friends in DominoCity- no- _Neo_DominoCity. Now, her son was alive and her best friend was still here. Rena's mind was in a serious muddle.

She took a long time in the shower, but eventually came out, towelling herself and then putting on some of Setsuko's old clothes. A comfortable pair of jeans and a faded top that had 'Domino High Graduates 20XX- 20XX'. On the back were three columns of names. Somewhere was her name and Setsuko's. Man, that brought back good memories.

Trudging out, she walked down the corridor and into the large TV room. The floor was covered with old DVDs and Aki was slung on the couch, watching one. Rena had no idea what it was until she recognised her own voice.

It was a phone video of her award winning speech about human rights. She was standing on her desk, arms flying about as she yelled and shouted about the rights of prisoners, races, ages, yada yada yada. Most of the stuff Rena screamed about she couldn't even remember anymore.

Aki paused it and smiled, patting the seat beside her. Rena grinned and sat down.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Aki."

"Rena."

"Well, Rena," Aki said, "I need to take some hair samples from you, for a DNA test. You haven't put any gel in, have you?"

Rena looked at her drying fizzy brown hair, that was pointing in all directions. She shook her head.

"Good, because the results would come out wonky if you did. I've had to hide the gel from Yusei."

"Seriously?"

"Between you and me, it's currently residing in my underwear drawer in my bedroom."

Rena couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm guessing he knows exactly where it is?"

"To the _co-ordinate_."

As if by magic, Yusei stalked in. He was barefoot and was shirtless, he held a towel over his head. All he wore was his trousers. And he didn't seem very happy.

"OK you, out with it. Where is my shirt?"

Aki blinked in (pretend) surprise.

"Your shirt?" she asked in a false, sweet voice. "I've done absolutely nothing to your shirt!"

Yusei sighed and turned to Rena.

"Mum, have you seen my shirt?"

"Ummm… No. Sorry, sweetie…"

"Ok…" Yusei glared at Aki. "You're still prime suspect!"

He stalked off, in search of his missing shirt. The second he shut the door Aki burst out laughing.

Rena rolled her eyes. She already knew Aki had something to do with it. She was just about to ask Aki where it was, when Yusei burst back in, a triumphant grin on his face. He had caught the culprit.

He stalked over, picked her up by the ankles and dangled her in the air. Her hands immediately flew to her dress, to stop it from falling. She, however, was still laughing.

"OK, Bellatrix, what have you done with my shirt?"

"I've told you a million times before. I WANNA BE GINNY!" Aki cried, trying desperately to keep her dress from slipping.

"Well, Ginny doesn't go around nicking people's shirts, does she?"

"… Well, yeah. But, enlighten me, when does _Bellatrix _go around nicking people's shirts?" Aki smirked.

"… Touché…" Yusei grinned.

Yusei managed to lower Aki onto the couch, where she looked up and grinned at him. He scowled.

"OK, _seriously _Aki, where is my shirt?"

"I gave it to my mum, to wash."

Yusei groaned. "Why?"

"It _stank_!"

Yusei groaned and ran out to rescue his shirt-in-distress.

Rena laughed.

"You do that often?" she asked Aki.

Aki smirked.

"Oh, all the time."

* * *

**Personally, i think that chapter 1 is better, what did you think? RxR! Yusei's POV of the story shall go up, but not now... -_-'**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm writing this really late, so i can't get my editor to check it because she's asleep and not very well. I have tried hard to fix as many mistakes as possible... Sorry if i have overlooked any... RxR!**

* * *

Rena watched the city speed past her as she sat in the back of the Izinski's limo and stretched. The pink D-wheel hadn't been out of her sight since they left the mansion. The Izinski's wouldn't let Aki drive anywhere without their view. And as extra precaution, Yusei was sitting on the back of it. They could also hear a blow by blow of what was going on by the microphone in their helmets. Normally they were used for duelling, but Hideo had installed it as a "Parental Ear". And it annoyed Aki no end.

"Hey look Yusei! That's were Haldor and Sophie(*)- Oh… Never mind…"

"Oh, what did Haldor and Sophie do, darling?" Setsuko asked, innocently.

Even though Aki was several meters away, driving a D-Wheel, Rena could feel her blushing. She could see Yusei laughing silently… and fiddling with Aki's helmet.

"Ummm… Setsuko?"

"Yes Rena?" Setsuko leaned back in her chair, looking at her concerned friend.

"Whats Yusei doing to Aki's helmet?"

"Oh, he's probably playing with the micro- YUSEI!"

Next they heard a hysterical laugh and then they got feedback. _Loud _feedback. Setsuko shrieked and covered her sensitive ears and Hideo hit the volume button, muting it. Rena watched the D-Wheel get smaller and smaller. She couldn't help smiling and waving.

Hideo sank down in his seat, groaning. Setsuko laughed.

"What do you expect? She's a _teenager_!"

"She's seventeen! She should know better!"

Rena had to interrupt at that.

"You were just as bad as she was! Actually, you were _worse_!" Rena grinned. "I know too much about you, Hideo. Stop getting on at the poor girl! She needs a childhood before an adulthood! And, besides, the only way she'll find out what's right and whats wrong is by herself."

Hideo couldn't argue with that. Hideo was a bit of a 'wild child' when he was seventeen. Not that he would admit that. Especially to his daughter.

Eventually they arrived at a little square with white cobbles and a fountain. Rena recognised 'Poppo Time' shop. She used to visit that shop when she was little with her dad.

They pulled up at a little café, the Café la Green. It was a very sweet little shop, with a big blue and white board saying 'The Makers of the Famous "Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee"!'

Sitting at a little table outside, Setsuko and Hideo ordered a coffee and Rena tucked into a huge piece of cake. She followed their stares to a small garage, where she heard several voices coming from. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a blonde man strutted out, sticking his nose in the air. He was sticking it up so high, he tripped over his own feet and face planted the floor.(*1)

Rena choked on her cake and held her nose to stop herself from laughing. She was always told that laughing at strangers was cruel, but this man was _hilarious._ The man stalked over and plonked himself at another table, blood gushing from his nose. A waitress rushed to his assistance but he brushed her off as if she was no more than a fly. The girl looked extremely put out.

Rena exchanged glances with Setsuko. Rena's look was a "isn't-that-guy-an-idiot!" look. Setsuko's was "don't-you-dare!"

"Ummm… Jack, are you ok?" Setsuko called.

"I'm fwine" Jack said in a muffled voice, holding many tissues up to his bleeding nose.

"Are you sure? We could take you to the hospital"

"'S Ok, Fwanks!" Jack said nodding his appreciation. "STEPHANIE!? WHERES MY COFFEE!?"

The young waitress appeared again with a tray laden down by a load of coffee cups, all sloshing with coffee. She carefully placed every single one onto his table.

"Jack! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" a man screamed from across the square. He charged at Jack and rugby tackled him to the floor, the coffee cups shuddering in their saucers.

"CRWOW! GWET WOST YOU UTTER WIDIOT!" Jack shrieked, trying to punch Crow while holding the tissues to his nose.

"We can't afford that COFFEE!" Crow screamed, smacking Jack's head on the floor.

"Boys!" Setsuko wailed. The boys paused and realised they were in public. Crow stood up and Jack sat back down in his seat as if nothing had happened.

"Crow, come and sit here." Hideo ordered, pointing at the spare chair.

Crow shuffled over and dumped himself onto the chair.

"How many times have we told you, _not to fight with your brother?_"

"Lost count" Crow muttered. "I can only count to twenty."

"Jacks your _brother?_" Rena said, alarmed. "And you can't count to twenty one?"

"Who's your friend?" Crow asked Hideo before addressing Rena. "I lived in the Satellite and I wasn't educated. And Jack is my _foster_ brother. Talking of foster brothers, where's my other one?"

"I saw him ten minutes ago, driving off with Aki." Setsuko said face-palming.

Crow groaned, sinking in his chair.

"If Aki takes him Downtown, we are going to be totally broke. Not as if we aren't already!" Crow said glaring at Jack.

Jack shrugged.

As if on queue, Aki's D-Wheel parked by the fountain and it was overflowing with shopping bags. As another addition, two blue haired kids followed her on… Skateboards(*2)…

Crow took one look at the bags and glared at Yusei who had jumped down and assisted Aki off. The two children removed their helmets revealing blue hair and big smiles.

"I didn't buy all of that!" Yusei announced. "We met Rua and Ruka down the high street and we drove all of their bags back."

"What did you buy?" Crow snapped.

Yusei pulled a little blue bag off the top of the pile. "More hair gel…"

"How much did you buy _for Aki?_" Crow demanded.

Yusei pivoted and surveyed the mountain of bags, he began pointing at various bags and counting them under his breath.

"…Seven… Eight… Ten…"

"What happened to nine?" Crow inquired.

Yusei looked at Crow.

"… Doesn't that come _after _ten?"

"I don't know… No, I think it's after sixty tree…"

Rena looked at her son, miserably. He couldn't count to _ten._ Why? This was all her fault.

Jack then interrupted.

"You two are so stupid! Everybody knows nine comes after a hundred and one! But that's not my point, for once; _Yusei _has spent more money than me! Yay!"

The three boys began to bicker, but luckily, no one was injured. Aki pranced over to her parents, sporting a new pair of jeans and platforms. Hideo paled at the sight.

"How much do we owe Yusei?" Setsuko asked Aki.

"…It will take a while to find all of the receipts…"

Rena wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Yusei and his brothers needed educating.

Fast.

* * *

**(*) i made up Sophie... She probably wont be mentioned again...**

**(*1) Guess who! ;)**

**(*2) Duel boards**

**Please Review! They make me smile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is chapter 4! (Well... It ****_should _****be chapter 4!) About the last chapter and the bit about the numbers, i was just putting it in for a laugh, if you don't like it then pretend it wasnt there, it makes no difference! :D Thanks for all of the reviews! The next chapter should (hopefully) be a Yusei and Rena heart-to-heart chat! If you have any suggestions for what they could ask each other, PM me!**

* * *

Rena shrunk down in her seat. Leo and Luna stared at her, innocent bewilderment in their golden eyes. Crow opened and closed his mouth like a form of fish, unsure what to say. Jack simply glowered.

Minutes previously, Yusei had told his foster brothers and the twins the long story of Rena's (pretty miserable) life. After the long story had been told, Rena considered writing a book about it. She could imagine it in her head 'Irrelevant Suffering by Rena Fudo'. Unfortunately for Rena, her writing skills were as good as how clean the garage floor was. And it was pretty dirty.

"So let me get this straight, _one more time_" Leo said. "This is your _mum _and she actually was living in Canada and came here because Yeager forced her to and now she was reunited with Yusei, her long lost son, and now they are going to live happily ever after!"

Yusei exhaled loudly and looked to Luna for support. She grabbed her brother's arm and explained to him that he didn't need to tell the story every two minutes.

There was suddenly one of those awkward silences. Everybody looked at each other and Rena squirmed in her seat.

"Will she have to stay with us?" Jack groaned.

"Yay!" Luna and Leo yelled.

"Absolutely" Aki said answering Jacks question.

"Can you cook?" Crow asked Rena. She nodded and smiled.

"I worked in a restaurant when I was a student"

Crow punched the air screaming something about 'edible meals'.

Yusei smiled and looked a bit relieved as chaos broke out around them. Crow and Jack started arguing and so did Leo and Luna. Aki's phone went off and she started twirling around in effort to retrieve her phone from her back pocket.

"They like you!" Yusei called to his mother. "You can share a room with Aki! I think that's the best arrangement!"

* * *

Rena watched Yusei tuck Leo and Luna in and bid his brothers good night. Aki came up the ladder and said she was allowed to stay for the night. Yusei then returned to Jack's D-Wheel and Aki and Rena watched the news.

"… a computer bug going through all D-Wheel circuits that were made by the top makers of the machines. Newer engines should not be affected, but for those made around three years ago…"

Aki leaned her head against the sofa and called to Yusei.

"Hey Yus', I think I have found the reason Jack's D-Wheel isn't working, that computer bug got to it."

Yusei threw his spanner down angrily and swore. He shut the laptop and wiped his hands on a filthy rag.

"We'll have to fit a new engine!" Yusei yelled kicking Jack's precious machine.

"Wait" Aki wailed. "An entire new engine? But for Jack's fancy wheel, it wouldn't work! We would need to get a special engine _fitted _for that tiny-"

"I know Aki" Yusei sighed, tantrum over. "I'll try to debug the system but I might have to send you and the others to get some new parts… Bloody Goodwin and his F-ing ideas!"

Rena sprang from the seat. "Goodwin? You know the Goodwin Brothers?"

Aki snorted.

"Know him? They tried to _kill _him!"

Rena remained silent. She didn't want to know.

Aki yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Night everyone! I'm going to crash for the night."

"Wait Aki! I'll come with you!" Rena called, switching the TV off and running after her. "Night Yusei!"

"Night mum" he said grinning. "GOOD NIGHT, AKI!" he yelled up the stairs, probably waking everyone in the square.

"'NIGHT YUS'!" Aki shouted down.

* * *

Several hours later, Rena lay in her bed surveying the cracks in the ceiling. She was lying on a mattress on the floor, with a sheet and pillow. She wore one of Aki's old nightgowns which was a light pink and a bit big for her, but she didn't mind.

Aki's alarm clock read 2:00am. Rena couldn't sleep, it had been too exciting a day for her.

She was just nodding off when Aki suddenly swung her legs out of bed, nearly standing on Rena's mattress. She padded along the floor and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

_Probably gone to the bathroom_, Rena thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Sun shone through the crack in the curtains onto Rena's pillow. The alarm now read 7:00am. Rena crawled out of bed and stood on the wooden floor. It was a warm day and the sun was shining. Her stomach growled and Rena decided to make breakfast.

She turned her head to where Aki slept. She wasn't there. Had she even returned last night? Rena bit her lip, hoping she was alright.

Rena descended the ladder and started frying some eggs. The bacon went in a little while afterwards, the smell filling the room.

She suddenly heard running footsteps and an immense crash, as Jack, Crow and Leo fell down the hole, not bothering to use the ladder. All three of them ran to Rena and stared wide-eyed at the pan.

"Edible food!" they all cried, sitting at the table.

Rena laughed and served them the food and put some more on for Luna, Yusei and Aki.

"Did you hear Aki last night?" Crow asked Jack.

"Yeah, she probably had a nightmare. She's not done that for several days now."

"Whats this?" Rena asked sitting at the table.

"Rena, did you see Aki doing anything last night?"

"Ummm… Nothing unusual… She did get up to go to the bathroom"

"Did she say anything about going?"

"No. She just left quietly"

"Yep, she has done it again" Crow muttered into his orange juice.

"What has she done?" Rena asked, getting very worried.

"She sleepwalks" Leo muffled trying to stuff more bacon in his already stuffed mouth.

Rena looked at them confused.

"Aki was extremely traumatised when Yusei helped her." Jack explained. "She still has dreams about it and so she sleepwalks around the house."

"Whats so bad about that?" Rena asked.

"Once, she nearly set the garage on fire. Seriously, she had paper and wood all piled up in the corner and she was pouring _petrol _on it when Yusei found her."

"Another time," Crow said. "Aki tried to walk out the house. It was winter. If she had, she probably would have frozen to death in that nightdress."

"Her last suicidal trick was last month" Jack continued. "She's stopped doing them as much. She attempted to ride her D-Wheel. She woke up before she switched it on, thank god."

Rena shuddered.

"But the worst has to be the screaming." Leo whispered, looking at his plate.

"Screaming?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes she screams… In her sleep."

Rena whimpered. Suddenly her stomach nearly sicked up all of her breakfast.

"Boys… I haven't seen Aki this morning…"

"Isn't she still in bed?" Crow asked, sensing danger.

"S-she left last night and I fell asleep before she came back. She wasn't in bed this morning. I-I thought she was down here!"

They all scrambled up and ran upstairs.

They checked the bathroom, the bedroom, Crow's bedroom, Jack's bedroom, Leo and Luna's bedroom.

But Aki wasn't there.

They were all beginning to panic. Crow shouldered through the last door on the corridor. They all ran into the room and saw-

Yusei sleeping soundly on his bed, his chest rising and falling slowly. His arm was protectively looped around someone.

And that someone was Aki.

* * *

**What did you think? Please, please, PLEASE PM me if you have any good questions Yusei should ask Rena/ Rena ask Yusei then please let me know! They'll be in private, so it can be any kind of question (but nothing too... ****_grown up_****)! Questions about YxA relationship would be good! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**OMG Chapter 5? Thats an achievement for me! The Yusei and Rena heart to heart chat isnt in this chapter, because i am suffering writers block on that chapter. Some ideas for that chapter please! Anyway this is a kind of filler chapter, Sorry!**

* * *

"Hmmm… What do you think? The pink one?... Or the purple one?"

"The purple one. The pink one is too similar to your hair." Rena answered, trying to tug a jumper off the rack. It was a harder task than expected.

Rena had been staying with Yusei and his friends for about a month now. But because she had originally thought she was staying for a week, she had run out of clothes. Aki was all too happy to explore the stores and pay for Rena; which she felt bad about but she had hardly any money herself. And she soon found out Aki was completely _rolling _in it.

Yusei was on the strict instructions to be back to pick them up at six, on the dot. Any later, Aki threatened to shave his hair off.

"Rena! This is a good dress for you!" Aki chirped, brutally yanking a dark blue dress off a rack.

"Nah, I'm not a big fan of dresses, Aki. I just want some jeans, shirts, shoes and jackets…and underwear" Rena said, slipping into another aisle. "You go buy something and I'll be right back!"

Aki pouted at Rena and she rolled her eyes.

"And then we can buy dresses!" Rena said chuckling.

"And makeup! And heels! And nail polish!" Aki reminded her, skipping off to the changing rooms.

* * *

After Rena had got her essentials, her younger escort pulled her towards the first makeup store in sight. It was strange for Rena to do this again; the last time she'd been shopping for makeup, she was three months pregnant with Yusei… Who was nineteen now.

She didn't buy much, but she helped Aki with her choices of blusher, eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. Aki looked like a clown once they had finished and at the first sight of her, they both burst out laughing.

"Less is more!" Rena laughed, pulling out some wet wipes from her new leather handbag. "I guess we forgot that rule!"

"OMG I look like middle aged!" Aki grinned, wiping off the offending shade of green eye shadow Rena had dared her to wear.

After buying many different beauty products, they exited the store, only to be drawn to another one next door.

"This place is the best place for nail polish ever!" Aki announced, running to an aisle that just had rows and rows of nail polish. "It's got everything you want! From the brand new French stuff to the pretty old Tokyo- What are you doing?"

Rena darted to a shelf and dug her hand right to the back, where she could barely see anything and then she pulled out a tiny bottle of gold nail polish which read Star.

"I've never seen that make before… It looks quite old" Aki muttered, peering over Rena's shoulder. "Have you seen it before?"

Rena couldn't help smiling.

"Yes, I have definitely seen it before. I had my nails painted with this on my wedding day. I remember."

Aki smiled sadly and tried to take it from Rena to read the price, however, Rena held it close to her chest and wouldn't let go.

Rena bought the nail polish along with several shades of orange. They clashed horribly with Aki's magenta and black nail polish that she had also placed on the counter.

It was five thirty and Aki was obviously getting tired. She was drooping slightly and began to yawn. However, they had half and hour to kill before Yusei came for them.

Suddenly, Rena collided with a black haired girl who was waiting in a queue. She lay sprawled on the ground, gasping.

"Oh dear" the lady said. "I am very sorry, let me help you"

"Oh no, its fine thanks" Rena wheezed, picking herself up.

The lady was about twenty-ish with long black hair and light blue eyes. She wore a very fashionable, expensive dress and very high high heels. Not as if she was tall enough. She completely towered over Rena, ever when she was standing. Well, to be fair, Rena was pretty short.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aki coming out of the chip(*) shop with a bag of chips. Rena waved to her and Aki jogged over, passing Rena the food.

Rena hungrily gulped down the chips, hardly bothering to chew. It turned out Aki knew the lady well.

Her name was Misty Tredwell. She was actually a model, hence the expensive clothes and makeup. She was a few years older than Aki and was actually a very pleasant person.

"-and I was queuing to get into Hollister when your friend bumped into me. Who is your friend?"

"Oh, I'm Rena" she said, inspecting the greasy box for any scraps of the vanished food. "Rena Fudo"

Misty's eyes grew very large and she looked at Aki amazed.

"Fudo? As in Yusei's long lost sister? I never knew Yusei had a sister!"

"Mother. I'm his mother." Rena muttered, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Mother? But your, what? Twenty Two?"

"I'm forty seven next month" Rena said, pleased she looked younger than she actually was.

"Well that is absolutely fascina-" Misty began, only to be interrupted by her phone. "Kallin? Whats up? Fine, give me two minutes!"

She hung up and sighed.

"I promised Kallin I would finish shopping at six. Its only quarter past! How can he expect a model to finish shopping in six hours? Seriously!"

"Its quarter past!?" Aki squeaked, pulling out her phone to check. "Damn it! C'mon Rena! We have gotta go! Bye Misty!"

Aki and Rena sprinted down the store, dogging window shoppers and little children. Eventually, they ended up in the south car park where they saw Yusei's car parked in a slot by the door.

Yusei was leaning out the window, speaking to the driver of a silver Honda parked next to him. The driver had grey-blue hair and a huge mark down his cheek. And Rena thought Yusei got it bad.

"-Well at least Misty picked up her phone! Seriously, Aki won't answer her- Oh speak of the devil! Aki, how nice to see you!"

"Cut the flattery, Kallin, I am still angry at you!" Aki scowled, opening the door of Yusei's car and gestured for Rena to sit. Aki then leaned into the open back windows of Kallin's car.

"Hey Nico! Hey West! S'up?"

"The sky!" Rena heard some children shout. Everybody chuckled and Aki sat in the front seat, next to Yusei.

"I think you'll be there for at least another hour Kallin! She hadn't bought anything when I saw her! And that was ten minutes ago!" Aki shouted, rolling the window up. Yusei grinned and drove off, leaving his brother to wait for his 'friend'.

"Why are you 'still angry' with Kallin?" Rena asked, curiously peering at Aki.

"He thought it would be a good idea to hide all my clothes at Christmas. I had to walk around in a towel looking for them!"

Rena chuckled, leaning back in her chair, clutching the tiny bottle of nail polish that reminded her of her past life.

* * *

**Sorry for all the guys who read this chapter that was all about makeup. I actually had to 'make up' all of the makeup because i am actually allergic to the stuff, so i never wear it. Thanks for reading!**

**(*) French-Fries for all the American readers ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Big surprise in this chapter! Dun Dun Dun! BTW, I have decided to leave the heart-to-heart chat for one of the last chapters (yay!)**

* * *

It was another quiet night at Setsuko's house. Rena curled up on the sofa, watching the news. Depressing was a good way of putting it. How do they say all that with a straight face? Rena wondered, wiping away tears. Crying at the news? Jeez.

Rain pattered against the double glazed windows and the wind whistled, rattling against the panes. Rena tugged her jumper close around her, shivering. Her hair fell in her face, blocking her vision.

Rena met Setsuko at the Izinski manor every Thursday night to talk and catch up. Rena had a lot of catching up to do. Luckily, Aki had many DVDs on the WRGP. Rena pulled out the 14thDVD of the immense box set. Because there were so many teams and duels, the set had around 30 DVDs. Team 5Ds featured in 5 of them.

"Sorry, I decided to make some popcorn," Setsuko said, emerging from the kitchen with an _immense_ bowl of popcorn. "Aki eats way too much of the stuff. She won't miss one bag of two hundred."

Rena smiled.

"She's not overweight, Setsuko. Its fine for her to eat some popcorn, especially if it's salty," she grinned, diving into the bowl and retrieving many handfuls of the food and dropping them on her lap.

"I like to think Yusei is like you. When he drops his walls and shows his true colours." Setsuko murmured, curling up on the sofa, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Really?" Rena asked, looking at her old friend. "I think he's more like… More like his father." She whispered, looking down at her painted nails.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Rena sighed, suddenly absorbed in the adverts before the duels.

"I thought you were _dead_, Rena! Why appear? Why now? Why not earlier?"

"The last time I saw you Setsuko, you were seven months pregnant. My baby was two months old, his hair barely coming through!"

Setsuko closed her eyes, sighing.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't tell Yusei I knew you because I knew that would upset him. Just like I won't tell Aki your _other_ secret."

"Aki? Why Aki? What does she care?"

"Aki is a psychic duellist, Rena," Setsuko whispered. "She was put through the pain of a witch. She went to Arcadia."

"Arcadia?"

Setsuko nodded.

"I-I need to talk to Aki, Setsuko."

"I know."

"You two are more alike than you think," Setsuko said, smirking.

"How?"

"You both love nail polish, duelling, having a laugh, Yusei-"

"Yusei? What about Y- Wait! Are you saying that Aki-?"

"I didn't say a word," Setsuko whispered, placing her finger on her lips and winking. "But I'm surprised you didn't realise… It's actually very obvious!"

They watched many DVDs long into the night, eventually watching the 5Ds duel Taiyo. She smiled at the new friendship created and gasped as they summoned Thud.

"I used to have that card! I could never summon it! Oooohh! What a pretty dragon!" Rena cooed, as she watched her son summon the Shooting Star Dragon.

"Rena, you were always the magpie!" Setsuko chuckled. "And the pig! How can you eat all that popcorn!?"

Rena chuckled, not telling her best friend she felt as sick as a pig too.

"You should have seen my husband's face when we went to buy my engagement ring. It had to be sparkly, but not tacky. It had to be an actual diamond and gold."

Setsuko rolled her eyes. She knew the story all too well. The wedding ring wasn't much different.

"I'm home!" a familiar voice shouted from downstairs. A few seconds later, Aki's grinning face appeared around the doorframe, her soaking hair sticking to the sides of her face.

"Yusei walked me home. We got a bit wet."

"A bit?" Rena asked laughing.

"Get changed, young lady," Setsuko said. "You might want a shower too."

Aki disappeared, leaving a dripping trail behind her, a bit like a snail.

"I'm home!" another voice shouted from downstairs. Hideo's head appeared around the doorframe.

"I walked home from the office. I got a bit wet."

"You have got to be joking me!" Rena said, laughing. "I know the Izinski's are creatures of habit but this is ridiculous!"

"Get changed, Mister," Setsuko said sighing. "You might also want to take a shower, after your daughter."

Hideo disappeared, leaving another trail on the carpet.

"That's actually very scary" Rena said, chuckling.

A huge gust of wind rattled the window.

"Strange," Setsuko said. "We just got them replaced, they shouldn't be rattling… Just in case though, I would keep away from the windows until the storm dies."

Another gust of wind hit the house, making the windows shudder violently.

"Setsuko…" Rena whispered, shifting in her seat.

The next gushes made the trees bend back, spraying their leaves everywhere. A shattering could be heard from another part of the house.

"I'm going to sue those double glazing blokes," Hideo growled, running in.

"And I told you to get Yusei to do it!" Aki screeched, running in, cradling her arm. "The window in my room broke."

Her arm, mainly her hand was covered in blood. Several shards of long glass protruded from her arm.

"It was so fast; I didn't have time to use my powers. But I was lucky. All of these shards were aimed for my face. I lifted my arm up in time."

"Well, that still means we need to go to A&E**(*)"** Setsuko muttered, pulling out a first aid kit. "But we can't go until the storm dies."

Another gust of wind hit the manor.

_I'm coming for you ,Rena._

Rena looked out the window and looked into the night. All she could see was the Arcadia skyscraper, which had been abandoned.

_I will take you back._

More shattering glass could be heard from the depths of the house. And then the lights went out.

_I will take you and I will take my Rose…_

Rena retreated from the window, terror in her blue eyes.

_You will come to me, Rena Kokoa, just like I came from you._

And, then the windows in the room shattered. The glass flew in different directions. Impaling the sofa and the plasma TV, causing sparks to fly in the air as well.

They all dropped to their knees and covered their heads, squeezing their eyes shut. Aki's blood splattered on the floor. Hideo yelled and Setsuko screamed.

"Yusei!" Aki screamed for no apparent reason. Rena realised that Setsuko was telling the truth.

Eventually, the glass stopped falling. Setsuko looked up and gasped. She was followed by Hideo, then Aki and then Rena looked up last.

The glass had stopped falling, but it didn't fall to the floor.

In fact, it didn't fall at all.

All of the shards hovered above their heads in an orange glow, stuck in mid air.

"Aki, was that you!?" Hideo asked, hugging his daughter tightly. "Well done! Some of those shards look deadly!"

"Yes, they do look deadly," Aki admitted. "But, Papa, my powers are too weak now; they wouldn't be able to hold them up. Especially for such a long period of time. And the aura would be magenta. This is clearly orange. It's not me."

Setsuko sighed and looked at Rena, who began plucking some shards from the air and placing them in the bin.

The wind from the windows blew savagely through the room, causing Rena's hair to whip around her shoulders. Her eyes blazed and she held her head high.

"Aki, I don't know why and how but we are in _danger_. We need to find a safe place to go."

"How do you know?" Aki whispered. "Rena, what's going on?"

"I just know! Tomorrow, once the storm has died, we will have your arm bandaged and then we will go to Yusei. We need to tell him whats happened."

"Rena, how are you making the shards fly?" Hideo asked quietly.

Another gust of wind blew through the holes-that-were-once-windows. Lightning shot through the sky and thunder roared in the heavens.

"I am a psychic duellist," Rena announced, grabbing Aki's good arm and leading her from the room.

* * *

***Gasp* DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen now? How will Aki react? How will they tell Yusei? Who did that voice belong to? Am I actually going to get a social life? You can know that answer now! No! **

**(*) Accident and Emergency (I don't know what they call it in America and other countries) (The only emergency roomsI have been in are in Scotland)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys! The plot is finally starting to happen! I would just like to thank FiringShootingStar and Gotta be Annoying for reviewing so much! Thanks guys!**

* * *

The wind blew furiously around them as Aki and Rena battled to get to the hospital. On their behalf, it was a suicidal mission but Rena's power shielded them somewhat.

The sea crashed against the barriers, soaking the road and washing away some parked cars. Aki had to hold her dress down with her good arm while trying to shield her injured arm from the harsh wind.

On a normal day, it would take ten minutes to walk to the hospital. But now, it looked like it would take twenty. Which wasn't good news because Aki was getting paler and paler with every step and was beginning to stumble.

Rena knew that Aki would probably faint due to loss of blood any second.

A huge gust of wind hit the pier, making the waves rise up and crash against the barriers. Aki was thrown back into a bush and lay there, helpless. The blood had completely soaked her glove and the whole side of her dress.

_I'm coming for you._

Rena took a deep breath, picked up the semi-conscious teenager and began walking. Aki wasn't heavy, but she wasn't particularly light either. It would take even longer to get to the hospital now.

Rena dropped Aki on the ground, groaning. They were not going to make it. She looked down the path and raged to see that she had only walk a few meters.

_You will pay for what you did_.

Suddenly, she saw blue lights at the end of the road. A police van. It rolled slowly along the road, trying to not get blown over. They were looking for any citizens on the street.

Rena waved her arms and screamed. The driver gave a startled looked and stopped by Rena.

"What are you doing out here, miss?" he shouted, barely audible over the wind.

Rena pointed to Aki desperately.

"She's been injured. We were walking to the hospital, but she's fainted. Can you take us to the hospital?!" She screamed.

"WHAT?" he shouted, not hearing her quiet voice over the crashing waves.

"THE HOSPITAL!" Rena shrieked with all her might. Luckily, he understood.

As if by magic, two sector security officers appeared and lifted Aki into the truck. Rena was escorted inside.

They lay Aki on three seats, carefully placing her arm ontop of her chest. Rena perched on a stool-like seat at the side.

"The hospital?" The driver asked.

"Yes, please" Rena said, lying her head against the side of the truck and falling asleep.

* * *

Because of the violent weather, the truck had to crawl along at snails pace. They arrived at the hospital to find it jam packed with various citizens. Everyone turned when the police truck pulled in to the ambulance rank.

"Make way, people, make way!" shouted one of the police officers, as her jumped down from the back. "I need a bed! Right now!"

The crowd parted and a medical team ran in with those bed-on-wheels-things. Aki was shoved on and wheeled off, the exhausted Rena running behind.

"We need to get these shards out before we can check for infection," a doctor shouted. "Prepare her for surgery!"

"Sorry ma'am(*), but you will need to wait here" a nurse said, directing Rena towards a chair.

"Will Aki be ok? When will she be discharged?" Rena said weakly. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

The nurse shook her head, sighing.

"Sorry ma'am but they will need to perform surgery to get the shards out and check for infection. If there is an infection she will be kept over night and then given some antibiotics. If there's not an infection, the doctor will probably keep her here anyway, in case it does get infected. The most likely time of infection is between twenty four hours the injury happened. Either way, she will be staying over night"

Rena shrunk down in her chair and then noticed a payphone in the corner of the room.

"May I use the phone?"

"Of course, just don't use a mobile, OK?" the nurse said kindly.

Then the announcer went off, the nurse bolted off down the corridor. She was needed in the x-ray room.

Rena slotted some coins through the little slot and dialled slowly. She then heard the annoying tone down the line and she waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yusei Fudo" a groggy voice muttered down the line.

"Hiya, Yusei, its me"

"Mum? What's wrong? Aren't you crashing at Aki's?"

"I was. And then the windows blew in and impaled Aki's arm. We're in the hospital. Can you come?"

Yusei suddenly became alert.

"I'll be right there" he said, hanging up.

* * *

_"Rena isn't this great!?" someone shouted. "We have so many members now! We can move into that big skyscraper!"_

_A young eighteen year old Rena smiled at the young child._

_"Yes it is! We wont be outcasts anymore guys! I promise I will keep you safe and sound here!" Rena called, opening the glass doors and meandering inside._

_"Rena? Can we choose our bedrooms?" a little girl asked, tugging at the end of her long skirt._

_"Of course, Anzu! Everyone! Pick a room! No fighting! I catch anyone argueing over bedrooms, they'll be sharing with me!" Rena teased, giving the younger ones a light push up the stairs._

_So powerful… So young… And yet harmless…_

_"A-a-are you the leader of this group?" a weak voice said behind her._

_Rena turned to find a teenage boy standing by the door, supporting himself on the frame. He had red hair and emerald eyes. His clothes were covered in blood and dirt and his skin had angry sores on them._

_Rena ran towards him and helped him limp across the main hall and into a spare room. She attended his wounds and gave him a new set of clothes._

_"Thank you" he whispered, as he lay on the bed. "I was thrown out. I had nowhere to go. And then I heard that someone had set up a group for people like me. And so, I ran here."_

_Rena shushed him and spoon fed him a bowl of thick soup._

_"It's ok. Your going to be looked after here. You are not an outcast, your you! And you can stay with us for as long as you like." Rena whispered, placing the empty bowl on the bedside cabinet._

_"I am Rena. And I am head of this movement"_

_"This is Arcadia, right?" the boy wheezed._

_Rena nodded._

_"My name is Rena Kokoa and I am head of the Arcadia movement."_

_"I'm Sayer" the boy whispered as he fell asleep._

* * *

Rena started awake; the old dream had come back again.

"… Hurricane Sayer is bound to flood most of West-Domino and most of Satellite. It is advised to-"

Then another blackout happened, plunging the hospital into darkness. Not that Rena cared. She had lots to think about.

Sayer was looking for them, she knew it. In fact, she knew it from the start. The fact the hurricane was named after him was too coincidental. He had caused this. It was to prove he was angry. He was seeking his revenge.

They had to get out of here. But the question was, where do they go?

And that's what Rena was worried about.

* * *

**Uh Oh! Whats gonna happen now!? Stay tuned to find out!**

**P.S Regarding last chapter, A&E is the Emergancy Room**

**(*) We never say that in Scotland, but i thought it would be cool**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry this is late! I've started writing a ****_really _****long one-shot about Rena, which i still haven't finished. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Aki lay in the cold, hard hospital bed, staring blankly out of the window. Her arm had been bandaged and put in a sling. It hadn't been infected, but the doctor didn't want it to get the opportunity to do so. The heart of the hurricane had moved on, leaving a path of debris and destruction, only to cause more as it moved further north.

Towards Tokyo.

It was an absolute disaster. Hurricane Sayer had killed more than one thousand people in New Domino and the Satellite alone. And now it was moving towards one of the most densely populated cities in the world.

Rena could not stay with her because she wasn't family but she slipped in during visiting hours with her son. Yusei was very worried about Aki but had to continue leaving to call various people. Part of Martha's home had collapsed, burying five orphans. Two didn't make it. The other three were rushed to hospital in Satellite for emergency x-rays. Everyone was in a state of shock. Luckily, the worst injury in Martha's old people's home was that someone had fallen over in the dark. Nothing life threatening.

Aki was very lonely in the hospital. The TV was broken and she couldn't use the internet. Yusei was trying to visit as frequently as possible but it was hard because he was in charge of the reconstruction at Martha's.

She heard the soft tinkling of the bell, signalling that visiting hours had begun. Rena immediately slipped in, holding a big bowl of jelly.

"Thought you might want this" Rena said. "When I had Yusei, the food here was ghastly… And they didn't give me any jelly. So I thought you might like some!"

Aki, having absolutely no objection to jelly, sat in silence for several minutes eating as much as possible before Rena joined her.

Rena stared out of the window, surveying the destruction of the city. The destruction was so vast; you would have thought a tsunami hit, not a hurricane.

"That wasn't a normal hurricane, was it Rena?" Aki whispered as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"No. It wasn't" Rena replied, not making eye contact.

"The hurricane's name… I knew someone with that name"

"So did I"

Aki looked startled and stared at Rena. Rena sat down on the bed and looked Aki in the eye.

"I'm going to tell you my past, Aki. Please don't judge me by it…"

* * *

_A twelve-year-old-Rena walked down the street. She wore a little pink skirt and a yellow top. Her light brown hair blew around in the wind. She entered into a shop on the street and handed the man a few coins._

_"Hi Koyo! I have enough to buy a starter deck now!" she cheered, as the young man handed her a rather large cardboard box._

_"Well done, Rena! I chose these cards for you myself, being my favourite customer! Now run along and duel some friends!"_

_Rena held the treasure packet in her hands and skipped out the shop._

_Rena brought her cards to school the next day. Everyone was really impressed to see she had the latest edition "Mad Scientist" deck. She duelled many of her friends on the table, with duel mats._

_Then an older student, Antonia Yuki__**(*)**__, pressed an old duel disk into her small hands._

_"Hey little one, lets duel ok?" she said softly._

_"I'm not very good" Rena whispered, staring in awe at the older and respected student of Domino High._

_"That's ok. I'll go easy on you!"_

_"Mad Scientist Lv6! Attack the Cyber Hero, Burstbell!"_

_Mad Scientist Lv 6: 3,000 ATK. Cyber Hero, Burstbell: 1,500 ATK_

_The monster hit the hero over the head, turning it into yellow flying triangles. They ricocheted around the room and hit many spectators. They all screamed, as did Antonia._

_As did Rena._

_"W-what was that?" Rena screamed, as she felt blood trickling down her face._

_Antonia gasped in and out slowly then placed her hand over her deck in surrender. She looked at Rena and smiled sadly._

_"I'm sorry, Rena. This duel can't continue. Too many people will get hurt."_

_"Why? It wasn't supposed to hurt was it?" Rena whispered, terrified._

_"No. It wasn't." Antonia whispered, her eyes full of pity and worry_

* * *

_"So why do you not duel?" her friend asked, eyes full of wonder. Setsuko had always been the innocent type. Rena had always liked that about her._

_"I just don't" Rena said, smiling, dumping herself on a plastic chair. Her short skirt rode up, showing her plain white underwear. She yanked it down and pocked at the slimy-like-thing they called school dinners._

_Pulling a face at a random guy, she started chewing on a bit that looked edible. There, her eyes zeroed in on a guy jumping up and down in the lunch queue, obviously in a rush. He had light blue eyes and brown hair that stuck up in all directions._

_"Kiyoshi Fudo" Setsuko said, following Rena's gaze. "Girl, don't bother. The only love of his life is physics. His ex-lover is his homework"_

_"I know that" Rena said, rolling her eyes. "I was just amazed that he could keep his hair like that… It's so dorky!"_

_"Says the girl with orange streaks?" Setsuko asked, laughing._

* * *

_Rena clutched the girl in her arms. The rain fell furious and fast, soaking them both and making their clothes stick to their skin. The girl sobbed uncontrollably into Rena's soaking shirt. Rena, picked her up and walked on, heading for a bus shelter._

_They both sat there in silence. The poor psychic girl had been beaten up and left on the streets. She was five years old._

_"Don't worry" Rena whispered to the _little_ girl. "I'll start making a movement! I will look after you and people like us! We will live in peace! Come on! For now, the base can be my house"_

_Back at her house, Rena flipped through an old dictionary. Chicka was sleeping in Rena's guest bedroom. The rain lashed against the window and the wind howled._

'Arcadia- any real or imaginary place offering peace and simplicity.'

_Perfect. The Arcadia movement._

* * *

"Please, don't look at me like that Aki!" Rena begged. Aki had turned her face to the wall and hadn't spoken a word. Rena could sense she was angry and upset.

"I set it up for good! I _promise _Aki!" Rena sobbed, curling up on the corner of the bed. "If I could go back and erase _one day_ of Arcadia's history, it would probably still be there for that reason!"

* * *

A knock sounded on the office door. Rena looked up from her paperwork on the large desk.

"Come in" she ordered.

A young face appeared around the corner of the door. It was Chicka.

"Rena-senpai…" Chicka whispered. "Sayer-kun isn't letting me into my room…"

Rena shot up and marched to the door. Silently, she lightly grabbed Chicka's arm and they walked (in Chicka's case, ran) down the corridors and ended up in the bedroom corridor.

A tall boy of about sixteen was standing by one of the doors. He grinned when he saw Chicka and bared his teeth. She cowered behind Rena.

"What's your problem, Sayer?" Rena demanded. "Chicka is telling me that you aren't letting her into her room. Is that true?"

Sayer shrugged. "She's too weak. I don't even see why she should be here!"

"She has every right to be here, Sayer" Rena hissed, standing her ground. "As long as I am leader, everybody is welcome here! Is that understood!?"

"Well, you won't be leader much longer then…" he muttered, as he sauntered of to his room.

* * *

Rena scrunched her fists tight. Suddenly, she slammed them across the metal bars of Aki's bed. She left large dents.

"If he hadn't come, everybody would have been happy! Why didn't I just send him away!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO COST CHICKA HER LIFE!? Why did I not chuck him out when it got out of hand! Why did I run away!?" Rena sobbed, slipping off the bed, in a crying heap.

Slowly, Aki awkwardly got off her bed and crouched beside Rena, placing her good hand on Rena's quivering shoulder.

"It's ok. I don't blame you, Rena" Aki whispered, looking down at the poor woman.

They sat like that in silence.

* * *

**(*) *Grin* Antonia Yuki... Guess who her parents are! (for people who havent seen GX, Jaden and Alexis)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not so keen on it but i need to get Rena's past sorted so that the later chapters make sense! Stay tuned! :)**

**-animewatchers186**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I've been studying Romeo and Juliet in English right now. Its not my favourite but its not bad. And yesterday evening, i watched the Baz Luhrmann movie of Romeo and Juliet, the one with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. OMG i LOVED it! I watched it again a few hours ago, so thats why theres a lot of quotes...**

* * *

They rode in the back of Yusei's car, silent and unmoving. Yusei had picked the two women up and had driven out without a word. Rena had called him the night before and told him what was happening and why. All Yusei could do was stare at Aki's sling in anger and misery.

"W-we can't go to Setsuko's because that is the first place he'll look" Rena whispered, the fear apparent in her voice.

"I have a place you can crash" Yusei said, bluntly. "Hope you two don't mind rats…"

"Baby," Rena whispered leaning forward in her seat. "I know you're angry. I know your upset but please, give me a chance!"

The car screeched to a halt by a red light. Yusei looked back at his mother. She couldn't pinpoint his expression. It was a mix of rage, sorrow and disbelief.

"It's not up to _me _about your chances! Just do what you have to do! Just come back in one piece! And bring Aki back in one piece too because I am not taking her fathers anger!"

Aki looked away, ashamed she was involved. She had seen Yusei angry, but she had never seen him openly taken it out on anyone. Yusei changed the gear and they continued speeding down the highway.

"Every time we think we get rid of that Movement, it springs up again! This is Sayer's- What? - _Third _resurrection since he died?!" Yusei muttered to himself.

"I'll deal with him" Aki whispered. "He will die next time! I'll make sure of it! In fact, I'll kill him personally!"

"Not with your arm in a sling, you wont" Yusei said, his voice softer, looking at Aki through the mirror. "That's why you can crash in Blisters place for a few weeks. No-one lives there anymore, but I would keep the door locked…"

"And it's his second… Resurrection I mean…" Aki whispered, as the car pulled into a small dingy garage. There was nothing but a sofa and a tiny kitchen.

"I know its pretty… disgusting" Yusei said, kicking an empty beer bottle. "But it's the best we have, right now."

He handed Rena a key, avoiding eye contact. He slouched back to the car and rolled down the window as he was leaving.

"Mum? Make sure Aki doesn't get hurt, ok?"

"You, Mr. Fudo, are beginning to become just like your father!" Rena said, smiling. "And a typical Romeo, too…"

"Oh great! So you want me to _die _now?!" Yusei said, sarcastically, a smile gracing his lips.

"Good God, no!" Rena said, waving her arms around. "I just thought-"

"Romeo is a total drip, mum" Yusei said, reversing the car out slowly. "He was married within a day and then died the next! To a girl he only knew for two days!"

"Romeo is not!"

"' Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'" Yusei quoted. "Meh, I always thought he was a no-brained-teenager. Juliet was smart though! Well… Smarter."

"Romeo was your age"

"And Juliet was thirteen"

"Why are we arguing about this? Night, mum. Bye, Aki"

"' Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow.'" Aki whispered, half asleep on the sofa.

Yusei grinned as he pulled out, and drove away.

* * *

Sayer laced his elegant, gloved fingers together. His emerald eyes watched one of the many small TV screens. He could see Aki, lying on the sofa and Rena tidying up. Did they think they could hide that easily? Did they take him for some sort of fool?! Yusei Fudo did, that much was certain.

How could Aki be so comfortable? Did she not still grieve for his death? Did she not wish with her heart and soul that he would return? No. Sayer had been replaced. A few minutes after his death, he had been replaced by Yusei Fudo. Coincidentally, Rena's only son.

Aki would pay. She will pay for replacing him. She will pay for not searching for him. She would pay for reuniting with her family and making friends with the 'signers'.

And then Rena.

Rena would pay for not letting him take the head of Arcadia. Rena would pay for trying to let that little girl take her place. She would pay for running away. She would pay for forgetting the Arcadia Movement and getting married and having a son. The son; who would _repeatedly _be a thorn in his side. The shot in his arm. The stab in the back.

And so, Sayer was treating this dilemma as a garden. The first thing for a garden is to eradicate the _weeds_.

And in this case, Yusei Fudo was the weed.

Pull him out, by the roots and destroy him. Then the other weeds are a walk in the park. Both Rena and Aki were closely bound to him. They would take the bait quicker than fish bait attracts a fish.

**_'A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:'_**

Sayer saw the sunrise. Setting his sights on a different TV screen, he saw Yusei drive back to his home. Fool, he had no idea that he was being followed. He had no idea that he was the one supposed to be in hiding, not Rena and Aki.

**'****_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:'_**

He picked up his phone and dialled.

"It's me. Have you got everything sorted?" he hissed.

"Yes sir, Yusei Fudo shall be captured at midnight tonight."

"Rena Fudo shall be pardoned for now. She is not be obtained, understand?"

"Yes sir. Clearly sir."

"Bring Aki Izinski to me" Sayer said lowly. "I don't care how, just bring her to me! She shall be punished for everything she has done!"

"She will watch every second as I slowly and painfully kill him…" Sayer whispered. "I'll poison him and that will poison her mind! And then I shall talk her into stabbing herself…"

**'****_For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo'_**

* * *

**So you may of guessed, Sayer wants rid of Yusei, to lure Aki and Rena to him. BTW, Its not going to be a Romeo and Juliet ending! (At least, i don't plan it)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Nothing much to say here. Stay tuned! OMG, chapter 10! Thank you for your reviews and favourites! It means a lot to me!**

* * *

Yusei yanked his screwdriver out of the toolbox. Sliding under his D-Wheel on Leo's old skateboard, he unfastened the panel and began to tinker.

In truth, nothing was wrong. In fact, everything was working perfectly. It was Yusei who had problems that needed fixing badly. Only one thing was on his mind. No matter how hard he tried to push it out, it just stood out even more.

Rena knew the problem. Martha knew the problem. Jack knew the problem. Crow knew the problem. Heck, even Leo and Luna knew the problem. The only person, who didn't know the problem, was Aki.

Probably because Aki was the _problem_.

Why did Yusei view it like this? Martha was happy about it. Rena adored it. She thought it 'adorable'. Jack and Crow just teased him. Leo thought it 'gross' (his words exactly) and Luna thought it sweet. Yusei didn't know what to think. All he knew was the facts.

He was in love with Aki.

Yusei sighed loudly, so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't realise that he was unscrewing the oil tank. He realised a second too late, as the oil gushed out onto the floor and drenching Yusei.

"Ugh! Yuck!" Yusei yelled, yanking himself out and wiping his face on an oily rag. He surveyed the room, watching it fill with oil and for once, not having a care.

Yusei was really embarrassed when Rena called him 'Romeo'. He wouldn't have minded it, if Aki wasn't there. It was even more embarrassing when Aki quoted the part when Romeo left Juliet after the famous balcony scene. Was that some kind of message?

Yusei groaned, ignoring the oil that was turning the garage into an indoor swimming pool. He needed to tell her. Tell her straight. But those three words are the hardest. He was so scared she would see him as just a friend and push him away, as a consequence.

Yusei pushed open the backdoor and strolled into the street. The cool air brushed his hair and made him shiver slightly. The idea of Aki and Rena, all alone, in a small garage, in downtown New Domino, made his stomach turn.

What if Rena told Aki _everything?_ The realisation made Yusei want to fall on the ground. Yusei was at his mother's mercy. He knew that, had he grown up with his parents, he would be subject to their mercy his whole life. However, growing up for almost nineteen years, without them, made this feel like torture. Correction, a living hell.

He leaned on the bars, looking out at the New Domino landscape. A few years ago, all he wanted was to come here. Now, all he wanted was to hold Aki in his arms. Looking back, if anyone had told him he would get to the city, he wouldn't believe it. Had someone told him how hard it was to admit to a girl he liked her, he would have most defiantly not believed it.

He knew it would be tricky, but this was ridiculous!

But one thing was official. Yusei was not going to say anything to Aki in front of Rena. Rena, in a way, was a big hindrance.

Thinking that about his mother was wrong, and he knew it. It wasn't Rena's fault.

When Yeager announced that that anonymous lady was his mother, Yusei didn't believe it. He couldn't _afford _to believe it. He was to paranoid that he would get along great with her and then find out that she wasn't his mum at all.

But when Aki came back with the DNA results, Yusei had to hold in tears. His mother was alive. She was bouncy, good fun, cheerful… Everything he hoped she would be. However she was a bit loud, dramatic and clingy. It wasn't a problem most of the time but it was when Yusei wanted to talk to Aki, Rena would cling like a limpet.

He needed to talk with his mum.

* * *

"Do you know where your going?" Sayer breathed down the phone. He watched the TV screen, watching Yusei walk out the door.

"Yes sir. We are just about to break the door-"

"Don't do that, fool!" Sayer yelled down the line. "Do not underestimate him! I did that once, and I still regret it! Be prepared for a fight! And besides, he's outside, _moron_!"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. We are making out way around the building now!"

"Be as quiet as mice! Corner him! Give him no opportunity to escape! If he escapes, this whole plan goes up in smoke! I want him alive and unharmed!"

"Yes sir. Understood sir!"

The head of the Arcadia Movement watched the men in black circle the building and slowly approach Fudo from behind. They were trained professionals, so he didn't even see them.

Sayer swivelled his chair around and faced another screen. He didn't really care what happened to Fudo, just so long as he was caught. He watched Aki curl up on the sofa and Rena slumped in a chair. Sayer called another number.

"You are covering every entrance, right!?" he asked dangerously.

"Yes sir. Every window, ever door, sir!"

"They cannot leave! Make sure they don't see you, but if they do, it doesn't matter. Just make sure they don't leave!"

"Yes sir!"

Sayer hung up and threw his phone on the desk. Trained professionals, sure, but did they have to end every sentence with 'sir'? It was really annoying.

Well, just so long as they got the job done, then he didn't really care.

* * *

He was really going to have to talk to his mum.

Yusei groaned, putting his head in his hands. Suddenly, he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. It was a kind of sixth sense he had in the satellite. He could tell when trouble was near. He hadn't needed this sense for a long time.

Something was very wrong.

He whirled around to face, what, ten, no, eleven men dressed in black. Ninjas? Samurai? They certainly looked like it. They wore black jumpsuits, covering them from head to toe. They had balaclavas on their heads and their eyes stood out like stars.

Oh, and not forgetting the various daggers, swords and handguns strapped to their sides.

Yusei went straight into instinct. He ducked under one and punched him in the jaw, causing him to reel over. He grabbed the second one and bashed him into the third, causing them to collapse. Unfortunately, the other eight had circled him, completely.

He ran at the first one in sight, trying to punch him in the jaw. However, he dodged it and punched Yusei in the stomach. Winded, Yusei gasped for air, ducking an attempted kick to the head.

Two other men grabbed Yusei from behind and pinned his arms. He struggled helplessly against their vice grips. It was impossible.

Suddenly, he heard and 'whoosh' and then an immense, sharp pain in the back of his head. Blood coated his neck and he collapsed on the ground.

Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aki stretched out on the sofa. The light shone through the grimy window, making the room glow in a soft golden light. She winced as she unwrapped the bandages on her arm. The cuts were healing nicely, but the bandages needed replacing.

She yawned, sleepily. For some reason, she had had an awful sleep. A few hours after Yusei left, she kept having nightmares. It was probably all of the drama that had been happening the past few days. Rolling over, she peered over at Rena, who had been sleeping on the floor.

Rena was laying there, her eyes wide open and alert, her body as stiff as a board and sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Aki. Do. Not. Move." Rena whispered, her eyes darting to the window and back again. Aki pushed her chest flat on the sofa and peered at the window.

Suddenly, a face appeared behind it. Aki had to bite down a scream. The person had green eyes and wore a black balaclava. He stared at the girls, lying in their beds. He was obviously there for a reason.

"Rena…" Aki whimpered. "Rena, what do we do?"

"I don't know. I _really _don't know."

The girls lay there like statues, breathing quickly and shallowly, squeezing their eyes shut; pretending to be asleep. Then there was a harsh knocking at the door.

"Oi! Open up! We know you're in there and that you are not asleep! We do not wish to hurt you! We only want to covey a message!" a deep voice shouted. He banged a few more times, each one getting louder and louder.

"What message?" Rena called. "You do not need to come in to give us a message! Give it now and then be gone!"

There was a pause from behind the door. For a split second, Aki worried they were going to knock down the door and force their way in.

"The message is from Sayer Divine" the man said lowly. Aki sobbed and Rena stood up and stalked over to the door. She leaned against it and shouted through the letter box.

"Well? What's the message?"

Then, a yellow envelope fell through the letter box. Rena scrambled for it, tearing it open. She yanked out anA4 piece of yellow paper which had only a paragraph scribbled on it.

Aki watched as Rena slowly read the paragraph. After a few seconds, Rena started gasping. A few seconds after that, tears began to gush down her cheeks. And then, she sunk to her knees, wailing.

"Rena, whats wrong?" Aki whispered, hurriedly bandaging her arm and making a mess of it.

"Oh, Aki…" Rena gasped. "He's been playing with us. He's been playing with us from the start!"

Aki ran over, hugging Rena.

"It's ok. We know he wants us! We can call Yusei and get him to change our location. Some place Sayer won't find us."

Rena shook her head, and began to cry again.

"B-b-but A-A-A-Aki, we c-c-can't call him!"

"What?! Why?!"

Rena handed Aki the letter, her hands shaking. Aki slowly took it and began to read it.

"He wants us. But he knew we wouldn't come quietly. He played it so that we were hidden but his original target wasn't us…"

Aki however, wasn't listening.

_Bring yourselves to Arcadia_ _tonight._

_I know where you are and I am not afraid to hunt you down._

_However I would recommend coming._

_Because Yusei Fudo will die if you don't._

_-Sayer_

"…His original target was Yusei!" Rena wailed, curling up into a ball. "My baby! My poor, poor baby!"

Aki chocked back a sob and threw the paper onto the ground. She stood on it and crushed it into the carpet. Then, she spat on it and then tore it into little pieces.

"What are we going to do?" Rena whispered, her bangs covering her face. "We can't just saunter up to Arcadia and demand for Yusei to be returned. But we can't _not _go, because he'll kill…"

Rena's voice faded out. Aki knew what she was talking about. It was a big dilemma. But they had to get him back.

"Rena. I'm going" Aki whispered. Rena looked up, amazed.

"You can't just run in with no plan! You could get yourself hurt! You could get Yusei hurt! We have to think this through!" Rena wailed.

"Yusei has risked his life so many times for me!" Aki cried. "And I have done NOTHING to repay him! Absolutely nothing!"

"You've done more than you think you have" Rena said, standing up and hugging her shaking body. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

Aki leaned back and fixed Rena with her first smile of the day.

"I don't think so. I _know _so!"

"How? How do you know we are not running to our deaths?"

"Yusei would have done the same for us"

Rena nodded as they both ran out onto the street, heading towards Arcadia.

* * *

"What part of 'unharmed' do you not understand?!" Sayer screamed at the head of the squad. The whole team shuffled their feet awkwardly, aware that they were in serious trouble.

Sayer glared over at the unconscious man in the corner. Yusei lay in a cell, his arms and legs chained to the wall. But at that point in time, he didn't need them. He was still unconscious.

He was alive. That much was obvious. He was still breathing and his heart was still beating. Around the past hour, his eyes twitched and he would start saying non-sensual words.

That didn't make Sayer happy though. He wanted to taunt and torment him, hours before the girls arrived. Now, it looked like he would be unconscious when the girls arrived.

"We are very sorry, sir" one of them muttered. "But he had knocked three of us unconscious and was putting up a pretty good fight. He wasn't coming quietly, so-"

"Well, would you come quietly if you were suddenly attacked by a load of men in black!?" Sayer hissed. "I wanted him blindfolded and gagged!"

The men muttered more apologies. Sayer rolled his eyes and sent them away. Aki and Rena would arrive soon. Sayer kicked Yusei violently and stalked off.

So much for Dramatic Plan A.

It was now time for Dramatic Plan B.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This is chapter 12! Yay! :) Thank you for all of the reviews and views! I'm not a very good speller and i'm British, so (guaranteed) some things might be spelt wrong/differently**

* * *

Aki and Rena sprinted down the streets. However, they had no idea where they were, so they were disorientated and lost. All of the buildings looked the same, so did the signs, even the _people _they passed looked the same. It was as if it was another part of Sayer's unmerciful torture.

How were they going to rescue Yusei, if they couldn't find Arcadia?

After a few hours, Rena dumped herself on a kerb, sobbing. Aki looked around, trying to familiarise herself with her surroundings. All she knew was that they were in the Phoenix District of New Domino. Unfortunately, all of the buildings were rubble. Aki had never actually been here before.

"They say the rich people used to live here before… before the accident…" Aki whispered. "We're in the Phoenix District."

Aki stumbled over piles of rubble and junk to find an old, battered street name. The sign had curled in and it had been covered in graffiti, but the fading letters were still eligible.

_Silver Lining Crescent._

Aki jogged over to Rena, who was still on the kerb, crying into her knees.

"This is Silver Lining Crescent… Well, _was _Silver Lining Crescent…" Aki informed the crying woman. Rena's head suddenly shot up and she stared at Aki in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Rena whispered.

"This street is called Silver Lining Crescent…" Aki said, wondering what was wrong with her now.

Realisation hit Rena like a knife. She sprang up and ran to the first pile of debris.

"Number 15…" Rena whispered, running over to the pile next to it.

"Number 17…" she named the next pile. Aki had to run after Rena as she charged past many piles, giving each of them an odd number.

"Rena?" Aki wheezed. "Whats going on? We need to find Arcadia!"

Turning a corner, Aki almost crashed into Rena, who had stopped by a pile of debris.

"Has anyone removed anything?" Rena asked Aki, who was very confused.

Aki, who had no idea, shook her head. If anyone had wanted it removed, they would have done it by now. Many destroyed buildings had been left after the Ener-D reactor malfunction.

Rena jumped back, her face crumpled in concentration. Her hair came undone and blew around in the wind. The wind in question became a lot strong and colder.

"Rena, what on earth are you trying to-" Aki shouted over the wind. She was cut off when she saw everything glow in an orange light. The bricks began to hover and align themselves with each other. The process began slow, then got faster and faster.

First, there was one brick wall. Then there was two. After a while, four large walls stood before them, making a square. A red door appeared and several windows forced their way into the walls.

The house was perfectly restored. Aki stared opened mouthed at Rena, who came across as exhausted. However, the orange glow could be seen inside.

A few minutes later, Rena sagged slightly, bracing herself on her knees. Aki looked up at this medium sized house. It was pleasant and had a friendly look. However, Aki was not going to overlook the fact it had just been rebuilt by psychic powers.

Rena, however, was not fazed. In fact, she smiled through her newly shed tears. Rena hurled herself at the door, bursting into the house. Aki winced, worried that the house would crash down ontop of Rena. But it didn't.

"I'm home!" Aki could hear Rena shout inside. There was another gust of wind and the door slammed shut. Aki ran up and tugged the door open, running in after her.

Aki saw Rena vanish down the corridor, into the room ahead. Aki slowly walked through, still afraid Rena's powers would fail and everything come crashing down.

Pushing the door open lightly, Aki found herself in a pretty modern kitchen. Rena had opened the fridge and was hurling things into the bin.

Aki was so confused.

"When I first met Kiyoshi, every single thing in the fridge was out of date. And look at it now! Not much has changed, has it?" Rena sighed as she threw milk in the bin.

"Sorry, Kiyoshi? Who's that?" Aki asked, looking around. "Rena where are we?"

"Oh, sorry, Aki! Kiyoshi was my husband and Yusei's dad. We lived here. In fact, Yusei was born here! In the room above!" Rena said, pointing at the ceiling. "I'll give you a tour."

"Sure, but I thought Yusei was born in the Tops… And talking of Yusei… We need to get to Arcadia, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But I say we crash here for a few hours and rescue Yusei late in the night. We can't just burst into one of the most dangerous buildings without a plan!"

Aki sighed and nodded. Rena had a point.

"And think about it; while we wait, I can show you millions of Yusei's baby photos!" Rena chirped, skipping up the stairs. Aki, now extremely interested, followed Rena up.

* * *

Yusei groaned, his vision blurring. He felt groggy and sore. His head throbbed and his eyelids were heavy. His sixth sense sensed danger but the fact that Yusei found himself chained to the wall made it even more worrying.

"Ok. I wasn't asleep…" Yusei muttered, tugging at the cuffs, trying desperately to free himself. He suddenly heard load, fast feet pounding the floor. Yusei turned over and pretended to still be out cold.

"Nah, man. He's still out cold. The rattling was probably him turning over. I think you hit him a little too hard…"

"No I did not, dude! He's awake! I'm sure of it!"

"Does he look awake to you?"

"…No"

"Exactly, moron. Now shut up and let's play more poker. He'll have to wake up eventually!"

The two guards walked off. The second Yusei was sure they were gone; he sat up and began to chew the cuffs as quietly as he could. Right now, he was finding himself in a desperate situation.

He was cold, hungry, thirsty, in pain and completely trapped. The last thing he wanted was for those guards to find out he was awake. They didn't seem like the nicest bunch.

He flopped himself against the wall, unsure of what to do. Then, he thought of Aki and his mother, hiding from Sayer, waiting for him.

For the first time in years, Yusei wanted to cry.

* * *

"I don't know where they got that crap! Yusei was born here! Not in the Tops!" Rena wailed, throwing open another door. "In fact, he was born in this room!"

Aki looked around in amazement. The room was perfectly normal. A double bed was in the middle of the room, a built in wardrobe on one of the walls and a little en-suite leading off.

One of the sides of the bed was a total mess. The duvet was scrunched up, pyjamas lying on the mattress, the sheet was coming off and the pillows had been disturbed. The other side was as neat as a pin. The duvet was neatly folded and the pillows plumped. A baby cot stood beside it.

"This is Kiyoshi's side" Rena explained, pointing at the bombsite. "This side was mine and this was Yusei's…"

"You know… It's really hard imagining Yusei as a baby…" Aki smiled, looking into the cot and picking up a teddy.

"I find it hard to believe that he's not a baby anymore…" Rena said sadly. "He was adorable! Here, I'll show you!"

Rena ran out, and then returned with a large photo album.

"All of these photos are from when Kiyoshi and I were dating to Yusei being four months" Rena said opening the book. The first photo was of Rena, in a green dress and a man in a simple shirt and trousers. He was kissing her cheek and Rena was laughing, holding a bottle of champagne. In the window outside, it was dark and Aki could see fireworks.

"Is that-?"

"Yusei's father? Yep. That's Kiyoshi Fumio Fudo. That was New Year at the Goodwin's. I honestly don't remember much…" Rena said laughing. She pointed at another photo. "That was my birthday. He got me a new diary, cheeky bastard…"

"What? Did you not keep a diary?"

"Oh, god, I did! The only way he found out I liked him was when he read my diary! He was ill, I went out to work, came back, he's in my room, reading my diary!"

Aki laughed. The girls sat for a long time, looking at the album. Rena had a story to tell for almost every one of them.

"Oh! This is our wedding!... Why is Rex sticking his tongue out!? I just saw that! He ruined the official photo! That little-"

"I love your dress Rena! It looks amazing!" Aki said, staring at Rena's dark blue wedding dress.

"Oh, really? Thank you! Y'know, Kiyoshi worried I might have chosen a bright _orange _wedding dress!" Rena said laughing. Rena flicked through many pages.

"Ah ha! Here it is! This is Yusei! He's… What? Two days old?" Rena said, pointing at a photo of a very young baby asleep in his mother's arms.

"Oh my god!" Aki squealed. "That is the most adorable photo in the world! Yusei was sooooo cute!"

"Wasn't he just?" Rena cooed. "Kiyoshi thought he was a girl!"

"Just how crazy was Kiyoshi?" Aki asked.

"Oh, he was mental in a good way. He hated working. He loved his job but he hated working. Would always look for some kind of excuse to get out of work."

"Gosh, that's like the complete opposite of Yusei…" Aki said, mentally picturing Yusei not working. No, that was not a nice thought. Yusei was the type of person who thought that, if he wasn't working, he had no purpose in life.

"I know. I think the Satellite did that to him. And his seriousness! Oh my god, I can not believe how down to earth he is!"

"On a whole, how 'down-to-earth' was Kiyoshi?"

"Kiyoshi? He was on fucking Mars! He was absolutely insane! I remember one time I made chicken for dinner. Nothing special. But Kiyoshi jumped around the whole house shouting; 'Yay! Chicken! I haven't had chicken since Uni!'"

"Awww… He sounds sweet!"

"Aki, you have no idea." Rena said, smiling sadly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Rena placed the album to the side and turned to Aki.

"Aki. I'm going to ask you a question. Turn around." Rena said, seriously.

"What? Why?" Aki whined, but she did as she was told.

"Promise you'll answer truthfully?"

"Promise"

"Do you like Yusei?" Rena asked. Aki was quiet for several moments, unsure of what to say.

"No." Aki whispered. Rena stared at the girl, amazed and upset.

"Seriously? Your telling the truth?"

"Yes I am. I don't 'like' him." Aki whispered.

Rena hung her head, miserable. What was she going to do now?

"I _**Love**_ him, Rena"

* * *

**F. I. N. A. L. L. Y! Aki loves Yusei! Yay! Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Sorry this is so late! I was down in England, with no WiFi (it was horrible). Anyway, heres chapter 13!**

* * *

"Don't bother pretending to be out cold, Fudo. I know you're awake" an all-to-familiar voice said. Yusei rolled over, squinting in the sparse morning light, shining through the tiny gap in the wall. Sayer stood there, grinning live a crazy hyena. Well, Yusei mused, he was probably one in a previous life.

"Well, didn't you get ugly" Yusei muttered, pulling himself up against the damp wall. Sayer scowled, touching his huge scar on the right side of his face. It was no longer red, but a yellowish white, the colour scars go after a long time. Sayer had cut his fringe back so that it wasn't covering his face anymore.

"Oh, well, I heard that ripped faces were the fashion right now" Sayer purred, leaning against the bars.

"Ripped jeans, yes, ripped shirt, fine, but ripped face? That's a big no-no" Yusei said. "Anyway, why am I here? I have no psychic powers; I'm just about as powerful as a mouse, in your opinion."

"Yes, I used to believe that" Sayer said, glaring at him. "But I now have reason to think that is not the case."

Yusei, who was looking away, snapped his head in Sayers direction.

"You what?"

"I have reasons to believe that you have a powerful psychic binder in your mind. They conceal all powers, depending on how powerful and how well the ritual is performed."

"I don't know anyone capable of creating a bind. I don't _remember _anyone creating a bind."

"Well, yes, that is true. But what happens if you were too young to remember? Your _mother _is very capable of creating a powerful bind"

"So? Even if I did have a bind, who cares? I can't use the power!"

"Yes. You can't. But what if I was to, I don't know… _Break _that bind?" Sayer smiled. "You've had it for so long, it will be very difficult to break and probably very painful, too."

"And what happens if I say, 'I would rather not have it removed'?

Sayer grinned, evilly.

"I'm afraid you don't get a choice in the matter"

* * *

Aki stared out of the window, at the Arcadia building, looming in the distance. Very few lights shone in its windows. Suddenly, Aki's birthmark began to throb and glow. Aki gasped in pain.

"Whats wrong?!" Rena demanded, as Aki flopped on her chair, writhing in agony.

"Yusei…!" Aki whispered, bursting into tears. "Whats he doing to you?! It's so _sore_!"

"You can feel Yusei's pain?" Rena asked, grabbing Aki's hand.

"No." Aki gasped. "Not really. But sometimes, he can let us know by sending alerts through our birthmarks. The more pain he's in, the more pain we get. I've never felt it burn like this before."

Aki's arm glowed and burned for several minutes. All Rena could do was watch, completely helpless. Eventually, after minutes of torture, Aki slumped further down in her chair, perspiring. Rena ran over and hugged her.

"Is it over?" Rena whispered.

"For now" Aki wheezed, pulling herself up. "Yusei doesn't normally send alerts. He's either that badly hurt or…"

"Or…?"

"The barrier was forced down…"

"How can someone force down the barrier?" Rena asked.

"Operating" Aki whispered. "But I doubt Sayer would operate on Yusei just for that… He would need a reason…"

The girls stood in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

"I don't know a reason for Sayer operating on him" Rena said, finally. "Yusei probably sent that alert to you while he was being tortured so that you would know and come and help him. I don't think Sayers told him that we know Yusei was caught."

"…Fair point" Aki said, straightening up. "But I have a feeling that won't be the last one…"

* * *

Yusei stared into the immense, never ending blackness. He found himself floating, but at the same time, his limbs felt like lead. Many images started flashing past. Not just any pictures but snapshots of his memories.

He desperately tried to move, but nothing responded. It didn't take him long to figure out he was inside his own head. Suddenly, a memory flashed before him.

* * *

"Martha! Martha! Look!" Jack shouted, shaking Martha's hand. "I see it! I see the city! One day, I'm gonna live there!"

Martha nodded at the blonde five year old and kept on walking. She looked down at Yusei, smiling.

"So, Yusei. What do you want to do when you're a big boy?" Martha asked. Yusei looked down at his scuffed trainers, thinking hard. Eventually, Yusei pointed to the far off city. Martha sighed, not having it in her to tell the four and five year old that they would never get there.

"I wanna go to city" Yusei whispered. "I wanna have big family there. I wanna big big family, where they can play happily in… big garden."

"But that's boring" Said Jack. "I'm gonna be the best duellist in the whole universe!"

"Does that mean _aliens _can duel, Martha?" Yusei asked.

"Don't worry about Jack, Yusei" Martha said, ruffling his hair. "You aim to get out of here and have a big family, ok? That wish is ten times better than Jacks."

"Really?" Yusei whispered.

"Really." Martha said firmly, as they arrived at the orphanage. Martha fumbled in her jacket for her keys, not noticing Yusei wander off, around the building.

Yusei rounded the corner and stared at the rubbish bins. Looking around, he began digging a hole in the ground. He kept digging until he found a pebble, buried in the earth.

"There's my pretty rock." Yusei muttered, picking it up. "Pretty rock"

Suddenly, a pair of pale hands snatched the stone from Yusei. Jack stared at it, flipping it up and down.

"Oh, Jack. Please give me back pretty rock" Yusei whispered, jumping up and down, trying to retrieve it.

"Why? It's just a stone" Jack said.

Out of nowhere, an orange blur rugby-tackled Jack to the ground. Yusei squeaked and backed away in terror.

"He asked for the rock, so give him it!" The boy yelled, snatching the rock and handing it back to Yusei. "There you are."

"Who're you!?" Jack demanded, furiously.

"I'm Crow" the boy said, thumping himself in the chest. "I'm a duellist and I'm gonna be the first satellite to be the duel king!"

"No your not!" Jack screamed. "I am!Besides were did you come from?"

"I was eating scraps out of your dustbin..."

The boys started bickering, leaving Yusei to look on confused. He looked between the stranger and his best friend, giggling.

"What about you?" Crow suddenly asked Yusei.

"Me? Oh, I wanna go to the city… but I don't wanna be a duellist." Yusei whispered.

"Well, you can't duel, Yusei!" Jack said. "You only just learned to talk! Martha had to help you!"

Yusei hung his head.

"Martha says its ok." Yusei whispered.

"Give him a break" Crow yelled. "So what, he needs help? So what, he can't duel? Let this Martha person help him talk and I'll teach him how to duel!"

"You?" Jack jeered.

"Yes. Me. Crow the Bullet!"

And with that, Jack and Crow began to argue again.

* * *

Yusei smiled as he remembered. Jack and Crow's first argument that would spout into a life long friendship… And life long arguments…

When the memory ended, Yusei found himself in darkness again. Was this what it was like for Aki, when she was in her coma? He wondered.

Yusei had been so relieved when Aki opened her eyes at his touch. It was so simple, in a way, it was laughable. Now all he wished was that he would wake up.

Preferably, to Aki's touch.

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry! But i have been revising for my exams, thats why this is late! I sat my history and geography today (and flunked geography). So be grateful this is here!**

**Disclaimer: I kinda realised i didn't have a disclaimer and i sorta need one. So... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds in any way! If i did, Yusei and Akiza would be dating by season 2, married in season 3 and have kids in season 4! Damn it!**

* * *

"You ready, Aki?" Rena whispered, opening the door. Both women were dressed in black shirts, jumpers, shoes and trousers. They had tied their hair up in simple ponytails, to keep it out their face. Both had a black backpack that contained a mobile phone, rope, water, matches and a torch. Aki's arm had been re bandaged in black silk, that Rena had found in her wardrobe.

"Yeah, lets go," Aki whispered, walking out into the cool night, her eyes landing on the tall Arcadia building. How could they have missed that?

The two women walked down the street in silence, not wanting to be seen. Their appearances suggested criminal activity and, that was technically what they were going to do. Breaking and entering their old home.

Out the corner of her eye, Rena saw some sector security officers, on night patrol. She gulped, feeling their gazes lock on them.

"Aki. Act. Natural." Rena muttered, then started talking loudly. "So, Aki. Where did you meet Yusei?"

Aki smiled sadly, looking at the floor.

"Well, it's kinda a long story..."

Yusei watched more memories wizz past, some of them Yusei couldn't even recognise. Then he caught sight of a familiar memory. It was as if it was only yesterday.

* * *

"Look at you up there! Hopeless and Alone! No one can help you, and no one want's too! Now you know what it feels like to be me in this cruel, cold world!" the red headed girl yelled, from across the field. The spikes dug into my chest, making my breathing shallow and my heart pound. He grimaced and looked down at her.

She was looking up at him, a smile gracing her lips. She enjoyed seeing his pain because of all the pain she had been through. She needed help. Then, the tentacles made a sharp downward hit, smashing Yusei into the ground, creating a huge crater. His ankle throbbed angrily, he guessed it was spraint.

The crowd booed and jeered at her, making his position worse. They were making her angrier and putting themselves, himself and herself in serious danger.

He questioned her, trying to see what made her tick, what he could do to help. She enjoyed seeing people's misery. She enjoyed people's pain. And you know something? She admitted it.

Yusei Fudo: LP: 1500 Aki Izinski: LP: 4000

Shield warrior: DEF: 1600 Rose Tentacles: ATK: 2200

She was whipping his ass. He wasn't really paying much attention when she activated 'Ivy Shackles' and turned his shield warrior into a plant type monster. Honestly, he didn't really care. It was still in defense mode. That was all that mattered. Yusei snapped back to attention when she told him that because his monster was now a plant type, it could attack him again.

"You said i enjoyed other people's misery, well then, i guess i should really enjoy this, shouldn't i?" she shrieked, as a tentacle shot out and destroyed Shield Warrior, leaving him completely defenseless. Then it dealt him 300 extra points of damage because his monster was under rose tentacles control. Go Yusei.

"Listen, Aki! Don't do this!" he yelled, as she smirked again. She tried to attack Yusei directly but he pulled the trap 'Card Defense' just in the nick of time.

Then, he synchro summoned Junk Warrior, equipped it with Junk Barrage and then attacked Rose Tentacles, dealing her 100 measly points of damage. Thank god for Junk Barrage. The effect of the card is to deal the destroyed monster's attack points right back at her life points. Aki Izinski lost 2200 life points. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

Yusei hoped it wasn't obvious that he was holding back, trying to help this outcast. In a way, she was similar to him. Never accepted by society, laughed at and scorned. It is difficult to live it up. He knew.

Then she summons copy plant, copies his monsters level (Junk Warrior is level 5) and then summons Dark Verger from her graveyard. Brilliant.

"I tune my copy plant with my Dark Verger to create my ultimate monster!" she screams. The arena filled with light and the ground shook. "I summon... Black Rose Dragon!"

How is that a dragon? He wondered as he looked at it. It looked like a lizard that had managed to get a rose stuck around its body. And was extremely angry about it. However, at close examination, he realised, that under the roars and the thorns... It was beautiful.

Just like Aki.

Black Rose Dragon: ATK: 2400

Yusei's mark throbbed, glowing angrily. He gasped in surprise, trying to ignore it.

Yusei saved his Junk Warrior from a near thrashing by removing Shield Warrior from play, so that Aki couldn't attack the defenceless monster. That was one nasty ability that dragon had. Remove one monster from her graveyard from play, she could reduce his monsters attack to zero.

The blocked attack rebounded off the shield protecting Yusei and crashed into the D-Wheel track barrier, shattering it to a million pieces. Damn it, he thought, that could have easily crushed me flat...

"Just keep it up! Just keep putting me down! I know it makes you feel good, but i'm gonna show you what makes me feel good," she shrieked at the audience, that had gone back to their shouting. "My whole life. I have tried to ignore all the teasing and name calling... But you can't keep ignoring it forever Yusei! I'll make them stop!" she said, her eyes shining and her face splitting into an insane smile.

Then, he summoned his Stardust Dragon onto the field by tuning Junk Warrior (who had higher attack points) with his Junk Synchron. This was the first time Yusei had used it in the tournament. The first time it had been summoned on live TV. The first time he had summoned it after Jack had given it back, after all those years.

It shone as it was summoned, the sunlight shining down on him. He glowed as the sparkles flew down, sprinkling the spectators. Yusei heard the MC having a fit down the mic screaming about the beauty of the dragon. Well, it is one-of-a-kind. Like Black Rose Dragon. Like Aki.

Stardust Dragon: ATK: 2500

Things were about to get interesting. Very interesting.

Yusei sighed as he remembered that day. The day he made a friend. A friend for life. She was so different back then. So confused.

"Our Fate is to be alone" her words exactly. God, she had changed. For the better.

"The pain you get from that mark is shared by me as well. It's trying to bring us together; to strengthen us! I don't understand it yet but this pain is somehow uniting us. We have to figure out what it wants, Aki. But first, you must realise that you're not alone, that we're connected! We're all connected! We've all got to make a choice! We're going to have to band together in order for this to all make sense!"

He was preaching, again.

"Embrace your dragon! It's beautiful! Just like you are, under that mask!" Congratulations, Yusei! You just embarrassed yourself on live television. He silently prayed his foster mother wasn't watching this.

"I'm not beautiful! People don't like me! And it's this mark that's caused all the suffering i've had to live through!"

"You're right. But if you stay mad, then you'll always suffer!"

"So... Just accept it?... Embrace it?... Forget the past?... Hate's all i know!"

And she snapped. Big time.

* * *

Poor Aki.

"I never wanted to stop you; I wanted to save you!" he wondered how his words could suck that bad. Why did he say that? Well, it was true but... Why?

He attempted to roll my eyes but found myself exhausted and achy. Yusei fell into an unwanted sleep.

* * *

"Well? Have you found anything?" Sayer hissed at his top medical employees.

"Not yet sir. It is a difficult one to find. But we have found traces of psychic powers all over his brain. However, they are small amounts. We reckon his powers would be between a 2.4 and a 5 on psychic scale. Much lower than his mother's."

"How powerful was Rena? I forget."

"She was between a 10.2 and a 15.3"

"And Aki?"

"Well, there's no exact reading for her... But we reckon that she is between 16.7 and 24.2"

Sayer whistled, surprised himself. Having above 20 on the scale could mean extreme pressure on the brain and result in death. Aki, however, lived with it and she wasn't dead...

Yet.

* * *

**Well, i'm off to revise for my maths and english for tomorow (yay!) Maybe i'll write a Faithshipping story for my writing exam! (I wrote a fianceshipping one last year! (thats Jaden and Alexis, right?))**

**Oh and I just realised, i managed to change that whole duel into 1st person. Ive gone back and changed it, but if there is a few 'me' or 'i' in there i am very sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Sorry this is so late! R&R!**

* * *

Aki stared at the looming door. The door she used to look at cheerfully, but now in complete loathing. At one point, this was her home and in a way, it still was. But now, a feeling of pain surfaced within her. This was no longer her home.

She had replaced one home with two new ones. Her parents home and the garage. She was at home with her parents now, and regretted that she hadn't given them a second chance earlier. And she was at home with Yusei, Jack and Crow and their constant bickering and their strange Satellite rituals (long story). But now her home had been violated, and a vital piece stolen. If she didn't get Yusei back, the family would fall apart.

Aki glanced over at Rena who had just found a ventilation shaft. She was grinning wildly, her eyes gleaming. It was probably difficult for Rena too. She might lose her son, her only family, her baby, for a second time.

"Ok, Aki," Rena hissed. "Lets go get Yusei!"

She began wiggling through the pipe, her shoes clattering against the sides. Aki winced as Rena squirmed out of sight, her noise vanishing. Aki peered in to find a pair of cobalt blue eyes staring at her, they winked and then vanished again.

Then, Aki could hear scraping from another pipe, next to her. Rena had probably switched pipes at a junction, or whatever you call it. But for some reason, the scraping was getting louder and louder. Suddenly, the gate sprawled open, leaving Rena sprawled on the ground a few feet away, still wiggling.

"Ummm... Rena? You went in a circle" Aki said, sweat dropping. Rena looked around, realising she had come back the way she came.

"What? But i just followed the tube! It didn't branch off anywhere!" Rena wailed, picking herself up and peering inside. "What a pointless shaft!"

Even in this dire situation, Aki had to hold down the urge to laugh. Rena stood up and brushed herself off.

"Right! Lets try this shaft!" Rena shouted pointing at a different one of the many gates.

* * *

The red light spun around and around while the alarm blared. Sayer cursed, pulling himself out of bed. Pulling out a wooden stick, he smashed the intruder light into a thousand red pieces. He stalked over to his desk while pulling on his silk dressing gown. He grabbed the CCTV footage TV angrily and glared at it, confirming his suspicion.

Aki and Rena were trying to break in.

"Why couldn't they use the front door?" Sayer complained, while calling security. He watched as Aki gave Rena a leg up into the rubbish chute. Unfortunately, because it was so steep, Rena slid back down again, into the skip.

He couldn't help but chuckle. It was a very amusing show.

"Yes. Yes. Uh huh." he said to the guard. "I want them to get in. Leave them to find the right shaft. They'll end up in the laundry room. I want all of your best men there. Only take the red head, you hear me?"

With that he slammed the phone down, while watching Rena attempt to climb the pipes.

* * *

"No way. No way, no way, no way!" Aki shrieked as Rena climbed onto another windowsill. "There is no way in hell i am climbing"

"Why not?" Rena called, pulling herself onto the windowsill above. "It's not that bad! See this window's opeeeee- Oh no, it's not"

"Even if it was open, i would not climb!" Aki yelled. "I'm terrified of heights!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Rena yelled down.

"I did!" Aki screamed. "Look Rena, i think i have an idea where the shaft is! It ran above my room when i lived here! It's shaft... 615! It was sprayed on it!"

"Where's it open?"

"Ummmm... The laundry room, i think"

"Perfect! Lets go!"

* * *

More images. More memories. It was as if he was being tortured but no pain was being inflicted. His head throbbed violently while the flashes of colour sparkled in his eyes.

_Yusei, Leo, Luna and Aki stood in shock. They all stood in the door way, eyes wide and mouths wide open. Jack and Crow stood in the middle of the room, awkwardly._

_"What. The. Hell?" Aki asked, her hazel eyes shining in horror and amusement. She held her hands above her mouth, but Yusei could see her grinning. It wasn't as if he stared at her mouth or anything._

_"It's a Satellite ritual," Crow explained, to the City folk. "It was done to make sure nobody owned the house before you moved in"_

_"Because you didn't pay for houses in the Satelitte" Jack said, shrugging. "So you would just grab the first place possible. But you had to make sure nobody actually lived there."_

_"But, Jack, Crow, did you _really_ need to tear the place apart?" Luna asked, her eyes wide._

_They all looked at the upturned table, broken plates, torn sofa and scattered paper. The room was an absolute mess and nothing had been spared._

_"Yeah, we were moving onto the dance of-"_

_"No!" Yusei yelled. "No dancing. Did you guys destroy everything? Did you go in my room?"_

_"Ummmm... No. We were going to do the rooms after the dance."_

_"I have to see this" Aki exclaimed, pulling out her iPhone. Everybody stood stock still, unsure of what to do._

_"Well, come on guys, give us a dance!"_

* * *

Aki squirmed along the shaft, Rena's shoes inches from her face. Her shoulders kept sticking in the corners and her... chest slowed her down.

"Fuck" Aki hissed. "I wish i had a physique like Rena"

Rena squirmed on ahead, pretending she was a caterpillar. She may be older than Aki, but she was, sometimes, much more immature.

The two women continued along the shaft, occasionally peering through the gaps, to see the rooms below. The place was crawling with guards, each with a duel disk and a frown. All psychic, Aki thought.

"Rena!" Aki hissed, as she realised her shoes were much further away. "Rena! Come back! Wait for me!"

She continued slithering, trying desperately not to cry in desperation. Rena had vanished. She hadn't heard Aki's desperate, whispering pleas.

"Rena!" Aki whimpered. Suddenly, she heard funny noises from in front of her. She smiled, thinking that Rena had found a way to turn and head back. She began sliding forwards, over a shaking piece of metal.

"Rena?" Aki whispered. The woman was nowhere to be found. Aki listened again for the funny noise she had heard. It was still there, but now it came from behind her, from the shaky piece of metal. Almost as if...

...Someone was screwing it undone.

Desperately, she began dragging herself away. She cut her hands of the uneven inside of the shaft and her shoulders grazed in the corners.

_Clatter clatter clatter_

Immense, shocking light pooled through the open gap, into the dark shaft. Aki gasped and blinked, trying to pull herself away. Then a vice grip shot around her ankles, pulling her down, into the room below.

She didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

Rena launched herself down, into a pile of clean laughed in triumph as she looked up at the shaft above, waiting for Aki.

She had no idea how long she stood, waiting for her companion to jump down. It felt like decades.

"Aki?" Rena called. "Are you ok, Aki?"

Silence.

"Aki? AKI!" Rena screamed. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"She's not listening" a voice purred from behind her. "No, wait, she's not listening because she can't hear you"

Rena, didn't even turn to face him. She knew who it was.

"What have you done with her, you bastard?"

"Nothing yet. Come with me"

"What happens if i say 'i don't want to?'"

"Well, you can rot in a laundry room, forever thinking of how you failed your son and his friend. Don't worry, i'll send you videos of me torturing them, showing you how they begged for forgivness, how they-"

"Shut up! I'll come!"

Sayer grinned triumphantly.

* * *

**Review! REVIEW! PLEASE! Even if you're reading this in 3029, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cat: Hey! Sorry, this is late... I've been busy**

**Rena: Busy watching Naruto, you mean?**

**Cat: Get lost Rena!**

**Rena: Cat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds in anyway. If she did, then there would be another series dedicated to faithshipping.**

**Cat: Just wanna say, thanks for all the positivity and reviews!**

* * *

Slowly, Aki opened her eyes. She stared around groggily, trying to place her surroundings. She stretched and pulled herself out of the bed, looking around. Her eyes widened as she leapt in the air and threw herself against the wall, staring at the bed in horror. Then, she looked around the room. The window, the light shade, the curtains, the floor.

It was her old room.

"Good to see you're awake" a voice said, from above. She turned, but found no one there. She pivoted around, glancing at every corner in the room, but there was nobody to be seen.

"Who's there?" she shouted, trying not to sound afraid or intimidated.

"My name is Yuki. I am currently watching you on CCTV and talking to you through a microphone." he said smoothly. "Master Sayer ordered me to watch you."

Angrily, Aki kicked the bed leg. It left an immense mark in the metal and a very painful foot, but she ignored it. She shot a camera a glare and then sat down on the little red chair in the corner.

"Where's Yusei?" she demanded, after several minutes had elapsed.

"He's closer than you think," Yuki whispered down the microphone. "Shame you won't see him anytime soon."

"Says who?"

"Sayer. I might have to remind you, he's God around here," Yuki clarified. "But you know that, don't you, Black Rose?"

"Piss off."

* * *

Rena glared as she and Sayer strolled down the corridors of the skyscraper, as if it was a normal day. He was making sure he dragged out her pain. She could see his reflection on the many glassy, shiny doors. He was grinning like a fool.

"Nice slippers," she smirked, pointing at the satin green shoes.

"Well, you did try to break and enter at three o'clock in the morning. I didn't have much time to put on appropriate attire for your visit."

Rena rolled her eyes, irritated.

"Where's Aki?" she demanded.

"Do not worry. She is in her room, being reminded of the world she turned her back on. She will grow to realise her error. And she will come running back to me, love and happiness in her eyes."

"You are messed up. Aki's half your age."

"And yet she has never loved anyone as much as me."

"Wrong."

He stopped, and turned, his eyes flashing dangerously. Rena tried hard not to recoil.

"What?" he spat.

"She loves someone much more than you."

Sayer smirked.

"Really?"

"Really. Your wasting your time."

"We'll see"

* * *

"I spy with my little eye... Something beginning with 'M'" Aki muttered, bored out of her wits.

"Hmmm... Mirror?" Yuki asked.

"Good guess. Your turn"

"I spy..."

Several hours had passed since Aki had woken up. She found it extremely tedious, and Yuki was having no fun either. They had agreed a miniscule truce, so they could play several rounds of 'I spy'. It wasn't particularly interesting, but they had nothing else.

"With my little eye, something beginning with 'W'"

"Window?"

"Wow, you're immense at this game, Aki"

"Yuki?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice full of pity. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever loved someone?" Aki asked, her hair covering her face.

"Hell yeah. I've had so many girlfriends... And i have always had a crush on Emma Watson... No idea why..."

Aki giggled.

"But, returning to your question, yeah. I have a wonderful wife. We've been married three years now..."

"Any kids?"

Yuki laughed. If Aki could see him, she would have seen him smiling.

"No, not yet."

"Why? Babies are so adorable!" Aki said, jumping up and smiling. "I love them! They're so cuddly and smiley and huggable and cute!"

"Well, we're trying. I'll tell you the second i find out!"

"Well, you'd better."

* * *

Rena stared at her old office. It was completely unrecognisable. Sayer had gone through the joy of completely changing the desk, wallpaper, curtains and floor.

"I never did like your style," she addressed the man. "But then again, i don't like you, so it dosent really matter."

"Yes, because of Chicka," he purred, sitting in the chair, gazing at her with his unnerving emerald eyes.

"Don't you dare even utter her name," Rena spat, he voice full of malice.

"Chicka. Poor, poor Chicka. Have you seen her after the... accident?"

Rena had to hold back tears. "She's dead. And you bloody well know she's dead."

"It was not my fault. Chicka was a troublesome character. She had to be eliminated."

"You mean she was a threat? She was more powerful than you and me put together. She was a threat to your power, so you murdered her. You murdered an innocent nine year old!" Rena screamed, her hand balled into fists. She gritted her teeth and stared at him, a murderous gleam in her sapphire eyes.

"She was weak."

"Thats an excuse. She wouldn't fight for you. She wasn't loyal to you."

"True. But what does it matter? As you said yourself, she's dead."

"Is Aki a threat now?"

Sayer sighed, a smirk gracing his pale lips. "No. She is my loyal servant. She will return."

"Loyal. My arse." Rena grinned.

"True, Aki has wavered. But she will return to the right path. She is even more powerful than your precious Chicka."

There was a long, frozen silence. Sayer glared into Rena's eyes. She stared at his scar, wondering how he got such a monstrous face mutation. After what seemed a decade, Rena began to chuckle.

Then she began to laugh, a maniac laugh. Her hair spilled out around her shoulders, waving in a non existent wind. Her clothes fluttered and the blueness of her eyes began to be consumed by the golden specks, that were growing larger, changing her eye colour.

"Sayer? Do you want to know something very ironic?" she whispered, her glee plastered all over her face.

He stood up, the confidence and smugness stripped back. "What?"

"Once upon a time..." Rena breathed. "There lived two sisters. They both had rose coloured hair and live a very sheltered, protected life. But when they began school, the younger one learned how to duel..."

"I don't want to hear fairy stories, bitch" Sayer hissed. Rena held up her hand and continued.

"... The eldest was horrified. She wanted nothing to do with dueling, but left her beloved sister to it. Very soon after, the girl discovered she had psychic powers. She was abused at home and school and was eventually thrown out on the street."

"Do i look like i care?!" Sayer demanded.

Rena grinned again. "That young girl was called Chicka."

"Oh, wait. You just wasted valuable breaths to tell me Chicka had a sister? Like i care!"

"That sister is still alive" Rena grinned, the goldenes in her eyes receding, revealing the blue once again. "And she had a daughter. Also with rose coloured hair."

Sayer eyes grew wide, he gave Rena a questioning look.

"What... What was Chicka's name? Her full name." he asked hoarsely.

"Chicka Nakamura." Rena muttered. Sayer exhaled slowly, another smile gracing his lips.

"But, of course, the sister change her name when she was married. Chicka's name was Nakamura and the sister. But-"

Sayer gritted her teeth.

"-Her name is now Izinski. Setsuko Izinski. He husband, Hideo Izinski and her daughter-"

"Aki Izinski" he muttered.

* * *

Aki lay on the bed, staring at the ventilation pipe. The one she and Rena had slid through days previously. Yuki had left for the night and he warned her there would be a night watchmen. She had tried talking to him too, but he didn't say a word. Now, all she could do was lie there, totally useless, her nerves boiling in her stomach.

A little flap opened at the bottom of the door. A tray was pushed under, ratting on the uneven floor, where Aki had kicked it multiple times. The tray had a chipped, grey plate, with some chicken, lettuce and leftover pasta from her previous meal. Aki glared at it, as if it was something repulsive.

"Hey, Aki. I'm here." A familiar voice boomed over the speakers.

"Hey Yuki. Your wife pregnant yet?"

"Ummm... No. Not yet. Well, i don't know."

Aki sighed, nibbling on the chicken. It was dry and hadn't been cooked properly. She set it down on the floor, next to a mouse hole. They loved eating the food she didn't. She hadn't actually seen them, but the food always vanished.

"More rounds of 'I Spy'?"

"Sure. Currently, you're winning. It's 200-176." Yuki muttered.

"Or, how about, we play 'I don't spy'?" Aki suggested suddenly.

"What's that?" Yuki asked, curiously. It wasn't the funnest, most mid captivating game, but it wasn't 'I Spy'.

"Well, it's just like 'I Spy' but it cannot be there. So if i said... Computer, that's ok, because there isn't one. But if i said... Mouse hole, thats wrong, because there is a mouse hole."

"Oh, would you like me to get someone to put a trap down?"

"No!" Aki said, glaring at the camera. "All animals have a right to live. Right, let's commence the 'I Don't Spy Arcadia Captive Finals.' The IDSACF for short."

"For short?!" Yuki yelped.

"I DON'T spy with my little eye, something beginning with..."

* * *

**Cat: So, thats it for now!**

**Rena: Hey, Yusei didn't get a big mention in this chapter**

**Cat: Yeah, i kinda ran out of memory ideas... **

**Rena:Oh well. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cat: Man, i'm excited about this story now, and its mine!**

**Rena: Weirdo...**

**Cat: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please don't stop! *sends cyber hugs***

**Rena: Right... Anyway, please check out Cat's new story ****_My Name is_****_Robin._**** Nobody has reviewed it yet! Be the first!**

**Cat: Please :'(**

* * *

Chapter 17 (OMG)

Rena kicked the door again. Her boot clanged against the steel, causing her to cry out in pain. She had been held captive for what felt like years. However, her phone told her it had been over a week. She had been stuck in a white room with just a bed, a bathroom and a table and chair. Even though she had her phone, she had no reception and she had discovered that the walls were soundproof.

A small flap opened at the side of the door. Rena glared into a pair of hazel eyes. It was one of the door guards. They hated her and she hated them.

"Quit your screaming, bitch." The panel slammed shut again.

Rena collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Aki was trapped in her old room, probably terrified. Yusei was somewhere in this building, being tortured. And she could do nothing. How could she not carry through a single plan? All they needed to do was get in, grab Yusei and get out.

What had gone wrong? How did Sayer know they were coming?

Rena sobbed, curling into the white sheets. "I'm sorry, Yusei. I'm sorry, Aki."

* * *

"I don't spy... With my little eye... Something beginning with U." Aki said.

"Hmmmm... Umbrella?" Yuki asked, his boredom apparent in his voice.

"Wow. Lucky! How did you guess that?"

"You've done that one at least five times before."

"Have i? Sorry."

"Aki?" Yuki whispered down the microphone. Because it was a microphone, the 'whisper' sounded like a loud gust of wind. "I have been thinking about that conversation we had last night... The one about love..."

"Yeah? What about it?" Aki asked, sitting up on her bed.

"Can i ask you the same question?"

Aki was silent. She stood up from the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Tears fell down her pale cheeks. Her amber eyes glinting in the light.

"I thought i was in love, once," Aki muttered. "And, then, i discovered, the supposed 'love' was just delusion. I was young and desperate and foolish. When i thought he was dead, Mina showed me his plans... His crimes. I forgave him, still confused. And then..."

"Then what?" Yuki breathed.

"I lived my life... Like a normal person. And i fell in love. I fell in love properly. And then i saw Sayer for the bastard he was."

"Wait! You were in love with Sayer!?"

"You haven't been listening, Yuki!" Aki chided. "I thought i was in love with him... But it was complete idiocy."

"So, who you in love with now?" Yuki asked, nosily. Aki choked and hung her head, the tears streaming down her face.

"The same man you have locked up somewhere in this building!" she wailed.

"What? The guy they've been operating on?"

Aki's heart stopped. Dread as cold as ice flew through her veins. She stared up at the CCTV camera, her eyes wide and body shaking.

"W-What did you say?" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Aki. It might be a different guy but-"

"Does he have black hair!? With golden highlights!? Sapphire blue eyes?! A criminal mark on his cheek?!"

"I-I honestly have no idea."

"Yuki!" Aki screamed, holding her hands to her chest. "Can you find out!? Please!"

"I'll look, Aki. But i pray it's not your love"

"Why?"

"Well, from what i've heard- It could be wrong! But..."

"But what, Yuki?"Aki whispered, looking up at the camera in desperation.

"Oh, Aki. I am so sorry. But i heard he's in a coma."

* * *

"Well, whatdya know! Yusei just beat me!" Crow yelled, jumping up from the floor. Yusei blinked his large, blue eyes confused. Jack's eyes widened slightly, but he covered it quickly by folding his arms and smirking.

"It's not that big a feat." Jack drawled. "Considering he only beat you, Birdbrain!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Crow growled, glaring into the six year olds violet eyes. "If you remember correctly, i beat you the other day! So, Yusei has technically beaten all of us."

Yusei blinked and stood up, brushing the dirt off his shorts. Silently, he waddled over to Martha, his arms wide, wishing for a hug. The young woman smiled and bent down to his level, patting his head.

"Now, little one. What are you going to say?" she asked smiling. "Please, Martha..."

"Pwease Mawa... Can Yusei hwave... a hwug?" he whispered, his chubby hand on his chin, concentrating over what to say.

"Well done, my big boy!" Martha chirped, picking him up and twirling him round. "We are going to get you talking lots, real soon, ok?"

Yusei nodded, his big blue eyes shining.

"So, who won the duel?" Martha asked the five year old, ruffling his half grown hair.

"Y-Yusei... dwid" he muttered smiling. "And now Jwack and Cwow are... are... fwighting"

"Dear, dear." Martha said smiling. "They'll be terrible teenagers. You're such a good boy Yusei"

She placed the little boy on the floor. He looked up and smiled, then hurried off to his friends, as fast as his short, chubby legs could carry him.

* * *

Yusei tried desperately to open his eyes. They would not do his bidding and remained tightly closed, so he remained in darkness. He felt really awkward. He could feel his greasy hair and the stubble on his chin. He needed a change of clothes and he was lying in a funny position.

But he couldn't wake up. So he couldn't move, shower or shave.

'Hmmmm... What will you do first, Yusei?" he asked himself. 'Announce your undying love for Aki or shower?'

'Shower' he answered back. 'And shave to. Man, i bet i'm like Santa or something.'

* * *

The steel door swung open, revealing Sayer, standing there like a Cheshire Cat. His grin covered the whole bottom half of his face, making him look even more creepy, because his scar was twisted in different, disgusting ways.

"So, are you enjoying confinement, Rena?" he asked. "Did you notice the mint under your pillow?"

"No actually, i didn't but i did find a cockroach. He was tasty." Rena said, turning her face away and staring at the ceiling. "I am currently singing the whole of Les Miserables. What song comes after One Day More?"

Sayer blinked. "How the hell should i know?"

"Well, you seem like the type of guy to go see the film and laugh your head off..."

Sayer rolled his eyes, irritated.

"Anyway, are you here for any specific reason or can i go back to staring at the ceiling?" Rena queried, glaring at the man.

"No. I'm just here to gloat. Bye." he muttered, leaving.

* * *

Sayer left Rena's room, irritated. She had a will of iron and was not going to break. She was either going to find a way to escape, or die in that room. The second option was extremely likely. Aki and Rena's food portions were growing shorter everyday, however, they hadn't noticed it yet. Aki was hardly eating anything, so she probably didn't even realise.

He took a few steps out into the corridor, onto to have a purple blur crash into him. They both collapsed to the metal floor, groaning. Sayer grabbed the back of the man's jacket and held him up in the air, kicking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sayer spat. His eyes widened slightly as he recognised the assaulter. "Yuki!?"

Yuki gasped, his jacket restricting his breathing. His purple hair bounced up and down as he kicked. His grey eyes wide in terror as he gazed at Sayer.

"Master Sayer" he wheezed. "I am so sorry. It was an accident, i swear!"

Sayer dropped the man on the ground, where he lay, choking and retching.

"Where are you going!? You're supposed to be guarding Aki!" Sayer screamed.

"My shift ended, sir" Yuki said, standing up and bowing.

"Oh, my apologies." Sayer muttered. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Yuki fiddled with his hair, jumping from one foot to another. His grey eyes darted towards the door behind Sayer. Sayer followed his gaze, to find him staring at the operating theatre.

"Thats out of bounds." Sayer hissed. Yuki nodded.

"I-I-I know sir. It's just-"

"Oh yes, your wife is our top operator. Well, she finished early. See you tomorrow." Sayer said, turning on his heel and stalking off. Yuki watched him leave, wondering how he had managed to get out of that.

He swiped his wife's key card and slowly opened the door. He looked left and right and left again, then plunged into the darkness of the ward.

* * *

Rena grabbed the knife that was supposed to be for her dinner. She lay on her bed, pretending to be asleep, clutching the knife close to her chest. Eventually, the lights were shut off by a guard, plunging the room into total darkness.

Satisfied that they couldn't see her, she began hacking away at the bed leg.

"I. Am. Getting. Out. Of. Here." she whispered through her gritted teeth.

* * *

A plan was forming in her mind. Aki rolled over, working through all the kinks and gaps. She was 75% sure it would work. She just needed to wait for the right moment. The only issue was it put Yuki at great risk of losing his job. He had told her once that he would be fired if she escaped.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Aki thought. "But this is the only way."

* * *

**Cat: Meh... Stay tuned!**

**Rena: I will haunt you in your sleep if you don't review! You don't even need a user! Just type in your name and TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! (you're excused if you read on an iPod or Smartphone)**

**Cat: Thank you very much to all the people who have reviewed! (I love you!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cat: Hey guys! I haven't stop thinking about Rena so, this is here!**

**Rena: Cat now has a sketchy idea about how this will end. Yes, some of you may have guessed, she never actually had a plan.**

**Cat: Don't tell them that! Besides, it wont be ending anytime soon!**

**Rena: Big shout out to Maria! She has been listening and putting up with Cat's nonsense! And loves me!**

**Cat: Wow, your self centred!**

* * *

Yuki plunged down the dark ward, passing bed, after bed, after bed. All he could hear was his footsteps slapping the metallic floor. He grabbed an empty bed and stabled himself, breathing heavily.

"How big is this ward?" he muttered, setting off again.

After what seemed like a year, he could hear a heart monitor, beeping quietly. He charged down and stopped at a single bed.

The bed was one of those ones you would find in a hospital. It was made of steel and had simple, white sheets. The under sheets were pulled out from under the mattress, flapping in the slight wind. The sheets had been tossed on top of the patient, regardless.

Yusei was in a sorry state. He was pale, with a slight yellow tinge. His hair hung around his face, greasy and lank. The bottom of his face was covered in stubble, which was clearly not supposed to be there.

Looking around, Yuki grabbed an operating knife from the table next to him. It wasn't a shaver, but it would do. He carefully cut away at the pesky hairs. Yusei received a few small, minor cuts but it was the best he could do.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard, approaching. Yuki dashed behind the bed, praying the shadows would hide him from view.

A woman with pink hair hurried in, looking nervously from left to right. She looked at Yusei and cocked her eyebrow.

"What? I'm sure he needed shaven... Mr. Fudo? Are you awake?" she whispered. The said man, didn't move. She sighed sadly and lifted his head, washing his greasy hair in a bowl of soapy water.

Slowly, Yuki emerged from his hiding place, stepping beside the girl. She squeaked, dropping the bowl, splashing it all over Yusei. However, he remained unresponsive.

"Yuki, you terrified me! Don't do that again!" she scolded, retrieving the bowl. "Did you shave him?"

He nodded. "Hey, Yusei. Ummm... You don't know me and i don't know you, but i just want to say, Aki is fine. She's been locked up, but she has not been harmed... Just... Thought you might wanna know."

He sighed, feeling sorry for the younger man. He turned to the girl who was smiling sadly.

"Come on, Jessica. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Yuki, your wife pregn-" Aki began.

"Before i give you the whole 'I don't know' speech, I'll introduce you to my wife, Jessica." Yuki said, exasperated.

"Hey, Aki. It's great to finally meet you... Well, y'know i can see you but you can't... Anyway, no i am not pregnant. At least, i don't think so..."

Aki sighed.

"Anyway, i thought you would like some female company," Yuki said. "But i'm still here!"

"Of course you are, darling!" Jessica cried.

"Say, Jessica how old are you?" Aki asked.

"I'm thirty. Why?" the woman asked.

"I'm just trying to paint a picture of you in my head."

"Well, I'm middlish height, blue eyes and long pink hair."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yeah, i'm a doctor. A surgeon to be precise."

"Where... Where do you work?" Aki asked.

"Here, in Aradia."

Aki was silent, her hair hiding her face.

"Have you hear of someone called Fudo? Yusei Fudo?" she whispered. Jessica was heard sighing down the microphone.

"Yep. I was with his last night, cleaning his hair. He's still... He's not responding..." Jessica whispered. "I am so sorry, Aki."

A sob erupted from Aki's throat. Tears fell down her cheeks and she turned away, desperately trying to hide her sorrow.

"So..." Jessica said, awkwardly. "How's life?"

"Horrible" Aki whispered.

"Yeah, i know how that feels..." Jessica muttered.

"Life sucks," Yuki agreed.

"Yuki, darling, can you get me a drink?" Jessica asked, the sweetness dripping off her words.

"How can i say no to that face?" Yuki said. "One minute."

Aki heard the door close. Then, something very strange.

Her door clicking unlocked.

The door was powered by a button in Yuki's room. The only way in or out was to unlock it with 'the big red button' as Yuki had put it.

"Go, Aki! Go now!" Jessica hissed. "Go, wake Yusei up! I know you can!"

Before Aki could ask how she could do that, she had flown through the door. She darted down the corridor and into the first empty room. Then, she was hit with a realisation that made her stomach lurch and hands shake.

She had no idea where Yusei was.

* * *

Slowly, Rena crept up to the door. She knocked on it and waited for her guards to reply.

"Whatddya want!?" he demanded.

"I have a _horrible_ cut on my leg. I'm losing a lot of blood," she faked. "Can you help me?"

The two guards opened the heavy steel door, revealing themselves. They were both around six foot, in dark clothes and duel disks. They towered over Rena, who was only 5'4.

As quick as a flash, she slammed the bed leg down on one of their heads. He collapsed to the ground groaning. The second one tried to grab her, but she twisted away and hoisted him up several feet with her powers. He hit the ceiling with a sickening crack and collapsed on the ground.

With no time to think, Rena lept over them and outside into the corridor.

She ran past doors and doors and doors. She was disorientated and lost. Arcadia was a humongous building. Finding her son would be harder than finding a needle in a haystack.

"I need to find Yusei." she muttered, running down. She had a sickening feeling he would be in the basement, for some reason.

She hurtled down the stairs and through corridors, slowly getting lower down the building.

Then, she collided with a moving object. She fell backwards, darkness washing over her vision.

* * *

Stars. That's all Aki could see for a few seconds. Then, they began to disappear to reveal Rena, lying a few feet away, unconscious.

"Rena!" Aki hissed, shaking her shoulder. "Rena! It's Aki! We need to find Yusei and we need to find him now."

"I know," Rena muttered thickly. "I'm not stupid. But where is he?"

"I don't know. I found this in the basement, though," Aki whispered, holding up Yusei's jacket. It was horrible and damp, soiled with blood. It was clear it hadn't been worn in a while.

"Well, that proves we're on the right track. All we have to do is-" Rena looked passed Aki's shoulder. "Holy Fuck!"

Rows and rows of men stood a few meters away, brandishing duel disks and huge grins. At the head of the group was the person the girls really didn't want to see.

"Hello again,_ ladies_," Sayer purred.

* * *

**Cat: Soz, this is a bit rushed but i needed that to happen, in order for the next chapter to work.**

**Rena: Chapter 19!? Wow, what can i say? I thought you would have given up by now...**

**Cat:Yeah, me to...**

**Aki: Hey, you've never written a story past chapter 10! Congrats!**

**Cat: Tha- Hey, when did you get here!?**

**Aki: Please Review!**

**Rena: And read Cat's other stories!**

**Cat: Thankyou!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cat: Yo guys!**

**Rena: Sorry this is late!**

**Aki: Cat's been watching way to much Naruto and reading way to much Mortal Instruments...**

**Cat: I'm sorry! Please read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"So, Aki. I want to know every single fact about Yusei you know," Rena stated, glaring at the girl on the opposite bed. Aki looked back, her hazel eyes wide.

"Ummmm... What do you want to know?" she asked, crossing her legs.

The two women had been caught by Sayer almost immediately. This time, they had been locked up together in a bigger room. Again, it was completely white, but this time it had a floor-to-ceiling window, that showed the streets below. There were two single beds, two dressers and a bookshelf.

They quickly realised they had no hope getting out the window. They were on the fifty seventh floor. It was so high, the cars looked like fast moving beetles and meant Aki couldn't stand near without feeling nauseous. Sayer also told them it was missile proof. Leaving Rena thinking who would be crazy enough to chuck a missile.

So now, the girls were stuck chatting. Sayer had given them an assortment of books, board games and nail polish, to keep them busy. However, the girls were content talking, even though Rena was eyeing up a volume of Ouran Highschool Host Club.

"How you met, where you met, when you realised you were friends and that moment when you realised you loved him." Rena chirped, lying back on her bed.

"Well... It's quite... Complicated..." Aki began, slowly.

"Psychic issues?" Rena asked, glancing over.

"Issues? If you call running round, tormenting the city, issues," Aki sighed. "Anyway, i was tormenting a street duel, when i first laid eyes on him..."

"Uh-huh?" Rena grinned.

"The only thing i saw was that he had a birthmark. Like me. I ran, terrified..." Aki sighed.

"You didn't talk? Well then, that doesn't count." Rena scowled.

"I knew you were going to say that. Anyway, the time i met him properly, it was at the Fortune Cup..."

"The one hosted by Rex?" Rena asked. Aki shuddered.

"Please don't mention him..." Aki muttered. "Anyway, for the final, i had to duel Yusei. I... tried to hurt him... In so many ways... And then he saved me..."

Rena nodded and smiled.

"I kept thinking about him, afterwards... It was obvious and Sayer noticed. He kinda yelled at me... And then... The top floor collapsed, when the Dark Signers busted in..."

"It was always dangerous, that office, but the council never fixed it..." Rena scowled.

"Anyway, i fell into a coma. I realised that Yusei was my friend after he woke me up and dueled me, even though he wasn't a hundred percent, having just dueled Kallin..."

"And when you realised you loved him?" Rena asked, slyly.

"I... I can't really remember... I think... When it was Yusei woke me up from my hypnotic state, when i dueled Misty,"

"Tell all! Tell all!" Rena cheered, leaping up.

"Ummmm... I don't remember much..." Aki said slowly. Rena sulked, sitting back down. "All i remember is falling, about to impale myself on a sharp piece of mirror, when Sayer caught me and said something, making me black out. The next thing, I woke up to find the whole place destroyed and the tables turned. I woke up when i heard Yusei calling for me..."

"Awwwww... So adorable..." Rena chirped. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Rena? Can you pass me that Ouran book?"

"What? No way! I was gonna read it!"

* * *

Yuki closed the door, heaving a sigh of the utmost relief.

"Darling? Are you ok?" Jessica ran towards him, holding her hands in front of her chest. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. It's just-"

Yuki placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "It's ok. I didn't lose my job. I've been degraded, but that's ok."

Jessica sighed. "Was he really angry?"

"No. No, he wasn't actually" Yuki muttered. "He sounded pleased, actually. He told me he had his suspicions that they would bust out. And..."

Yuki gulped.

"He told me the next step in his plan..."

"What? What is it, darling?" she asked, worried.

"Oh... Oh god, Jessica... I can't say..."

* * *

"Hey, what pair do you prefer? Usui and Misaki from Kaichou wa Maid-sama, or Tamaki and Haruhi from Ouran?" Rena asked, peering over another LaLa produced manga.

Aki's face crumpled in concentration. She placed her Naruto volume down, and scratched her chin, thinking.

"Can i say both?" she asked. Rena shook her head. "Probably Misaki and Usui. They're made for each other."

"Agreed, but i love Haruhi and Tamaki too!" Rena squealed.

"Hey, Rena?"

"Yes, Aki?"

"When are we going to get Yusei?" Aki asked, standing up and stretching her legs.

"I'm still figuring that one out," Rena sighed. "First we need to get out of this room. And with missile proof glass, it's gonna be tough. Then, when we do that, we need to find Yusei. Then, once we find him, we have to get him out of the building. Without getting caught."

"So, this is like a Mission Impossible spin off or fanfiction or something?" Aki sighed.

"No. This is Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds! Get it right, Aki!" Rena scolded.

Aki lay down on her bed, yawning. "Whatever. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Sure. Go ahead."

* * *

"Look, you bastard! They have been gone for longer than a month, and you're not concerned!?" Crow screamed, pounding his fist on the table, upsetting Jack's coffee.

"Yusei's a big boy, Crow. He can handle himself." Jack said, snottily, taking another sip.

"Rena and Aki are gone too!" Crow screamed.

"The last place they were seen was the hospital, and that was last month," Leo said slowly.

"They haven't been caught on CCTV since," Luna sighed.

"Have Mina and Trudge heard anything?" Crow demanded. Luna shook her head.

"Here's what i think," Jack said. "Rena turned out to be an imposter, Yusei was heart broken and went running to Aki, who, because she's Aki, happily accepted him. Then, she got pregnant. They then ran to Dubai, hoping never to be seen again."

There was a very long, pregnant silence.

"YOU BASTARD!" Crow screamed, punching Jack's head. "THAT IS_ NOT_ WHAT HAPPENED!"

"How do you know?" Jack asked, sulkily.

"You've known Yusei since he was shorter that the counters in shops, had to sit on books on his chair while sitting at the table, and couldn't reach the chocolate drawer 'till he was thirteen. Do you really think that happened?"

"No, but it is a possibility," Jack said, sulkily.

"Forget you!" Crow screamed angrily, turning. "I'm going back to Sector Security. They'll probably have something _sensible_ to say!"

And with that, he stalked off.

* * *

Rena yawned, sleepily. It was very early in the morning. She had been up all night, forming plans to get her son out of Arcadia. But she still couldn't come up with the winning solution. She stared over at Aki, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

Then she heard a whir. And then a click. And then a screeching noise filled the room. Rena covered her ears and Aki shot up, her sleep disturbed.

The two women watched in awe and fear as one of the white walls began pulling upwards, into the floor above. In its place, was another sheet of missile proof glass. They now had a perfect view into the room next door.

Both of the girls gasped as the wall got higher and higher, until it was completely gone. Then, their eyes focused in on the one thing in the room opposite. They sat, stock still, for several seconds, not knowing what to do or say.

Then, Aki broke the silence, with one single name.

_"...Yusei?!"_

* * *

**Cat: Dun dun dun!**

**Rena: Big shout out to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Aki: Don't stop reviewing!**

**Cat: OMG chapter 20! No Way!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cat: Ummmm... I really don't blame you guy's for hating my guts right now...**

**Rena: Good, lazy ass**

**Cat: I had a mindblank!**

**Rena: You're on holiday!**

**Cat: I am really sorry guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"Yusei?" Aki whispered. She ran over to the transparent glass and rested her palms against it, staring into the room. "Yusei?!" she exclaimed, bashing her hands against the wall. "Yusei!" she screamed. "Wake up!"

She hit and kicked the glass, hoping that it would shatter. Repeatedly she screamed his name, praying he would hear her. However deep down, Aki knew it wouldn't work. Rena curled up in the corner of the room, not looking, hugging her knees into her chest.

After what seemed like days, Aki dumped herself down on her bed and sobbed. Life couldn't be any worse for her.

"Did you know, i panicked when i realised i was pregnant?" Rena whispered. Aki looked over at her, confusion apparent in her eyes, among her tears. "I was worried he would be a monster..."

"So what did you do?" Aki muttered.

"At first, i thought about having an abortion. But then my husband twigged i was pregnant, he was so... Happy. I couldn't kill it- him."

Aki looked over, into the room next door. "But, how?"

"Kiyoshi wasn't there when i went into labour. He was at work, not intentionally. Yusei came very quickly. That worried me even more because-"

"The quicker the birth, the more powerful the baby is..." Aki whispered.

"The second the midwife left, i quickly performed a bind, binding his power to a part of his brain. I chose the part that powered capability and intelligence... Thats why he's abnormally good at everything."

Aki thought back in her memories, trying to find a moment where Yusei didn't excel at something. Rena's announcement made perfect sense.

"I thought i was keeping him safe. I had no idea it would backfire like this..." Rena sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Kiyoshi. Yusei. I love you."

Aki sat for several seconds, silent. "Rena. I have an idea. Come over here."

"What?"

"It's dangerous, but it might just work..."

* * *

Yuki sighed as he watched the two women huddle together, whispering in each other's ear. They had no idea they were being watched, the cameras were microscopic and hidden in places where you wouldn't expect a camera.

He continued watching them whispering. Probably talking about Yusei, he thought. Sayer was unhappy to say the least. He had expected Rena and Aki to completely break down when they saw him in such a difficult condition. But when the girls both recovered, Sayer had stalked off and not returned.

Not that Yuki cared.

He was bitter that Sayer had reduced his pay by -not 50%- 75%! He had the minimum wage to begin with and now he was technically working for illegal pay. Yuki was really beginning to wonder how legal Arcadia was. Because a) they had kidnapped and experimented on a young man that was perfectly healthy and had no medical issues. b) Taken the boy's mother and girlfriend hostage and c) pay the workers less than minimum pay.

Wow, that's illegal.

But Yuki didn't dare call the police. Sayer would track him and kill him and perhaps Jessica too. He was stuck in a horrible dilemma.

He looked back at the camera, to see the two girls had broken apart and were smiling, happy and cunning grins, in fact.

They had a plan, thank the lord.

* * *

"Are you sure you've looked EVERYWHERE?" Crow demanded, slamming his palms down on Trudge's office desk. The Sector Security officer looked up at him, moaning.

"Look, Crow. We have been searching for six days and seven nights. I have had around two hours of sleep since this shenanigans began and i am TELLING you, WE HAVE NOT FOUND NOTHING!"

"That's not possible," Luna whispered. "There has to be something!"

"He's probably still in the city, seeing as his D-Wheel is still in the garage." Jack pointed out.

"He could have hailed a taxi or something!" Leo yelled.

"Yusei? Why? If he needed to get around, he would take his wheel!" Jack hissed at the younger boy.

"But what's really fishy is that Yusei's runner had obviously being repaired, because the contents of the oil tank were all over the floor. However, they weren't cleaned up and the engine hadn't been re-bolted and the oil hadn't been cleaned up" Crow, mused.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like Yusei, at all." Luna agreed. "He's not a freak, but he needed the place to be tidy and his runner perfect, in case he needed to get anywhere fast."

"Yes, you lot, you have very valuable points," Trudge leaned back in his chair. "But the fact Aki Izinski, the senator's daughter is missing too is suspicious."

"Not just her! Yusei's mother went missing to!"

Trudge sighed. "The only person involved in this search who is valuable and needed is Aki. All you guys can do is pray Yusei and his mother were also kidnapped by the same psychopath because, if they weren't, there might not be a search for them at all."

"What!? Why!?" They all screamed angrily.

"I'm sorry guys! But Yusei's from the Satellite!" Trudge said.

"So?" Crow challenged the officer. "What's that gotta do with it!?"

"They go missing everyday! We can't look for them all! I'm really sorry guys..." Trudge sighed, standing up and leaving. The group stared after him, dumbstruck.

The last they heard from Trudge, was him shouting down the corridor. "Has anyone got any new leads on the Senator's daughter?"

* * *

**Cat: Yeah, poor Yusei.**

**Rena: Please stay tuned to see Cat destroying me even more!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cat: Hey guys!**

**Rena: Lazy ass felt bad, so she wrote this.**

**Cat: Tomorrow is my last day of holiday and i need to write an essay of Romeo and Juliet, which i have barely started ^^'**

**Rena: I can honestly NOT BELIEVE YOU!**

**Cat: Sorry! My summer holidays begin in July, but i am in Spain for the first two weeks..**

**Rena: More chapters might pop up in the next four weeks. This story might be finished by September.**

**Cat: Maybe... *grins evily* I MIGHT have a sequel.**

**Rena: And oneshots.**

**Cat: What do u guys think?**

* * *

Swirling lights. They blinked and fluttered in front of him. He tried to catch them, but his arm was stiff, sore and not moving. Being in a coma really did things to you psychologically. A month ago, Yusei's goal in life was to admit to the woman he loved, he adored her. A year ago, Yusei would have done anything to live in the city. When he was fifteen, he wished he had any idea who his parents were. When he was seven his goal in life was (he was highly embarrassed about this now) to be king of an alien race and live on Pluto.

Now, his goal in life was to move. To hear, see, touch, smile, lift his arms, legs and his body. Not lie on his back in an unknown place. Whatever Sayer was doing, it wasn't pleasant.

What if i'm already dead? He thought desperately. Maybe, he could have died when he blacked out in that cold cell, deep down in Arcadia. Was he lying in a ditch, rotting somewhere? What a way to go.

At least Dad died a hero, Yusei thought bitterly. He saved my life and entrusted the dragon cards to Rex (well, actually, Yusei thought, maybe entrusting them to somebody else would have been even better, but at least they weren't destroyed). And now, Yusei could possibly be dead, at the age of not-even-twenty. Man, did life- no, death suck.

Suddenly, a memory began swirling in front of him. Yusei blinked as he saw the content on the screen-like-bubble. The memory was like holding a very squishy IPad. He examined it closely and then remembering the memory, began to watch.

* * *

Yusei was about thirteen years old. He was strolling down the streets, hands in pockets of his scuffed and soiled jeans, his little black shirt flapping in the wind. Draped across his arm were numerous pieces of clothing.

He had found them in the new rubbish tips that had appeared a few days before. They hadn't been processed by security, so Yusei had found some quality clothes. Well, quality for the Satellite anyway. First, he had found a turquoise dress. He had picked it up intending to give it to Martha or one of the girls under her care. Then, a yellow beanie hat, with an orange smiley face attached. He was thinking about selling it down at the Satellite markets for a couple of yen.

Then he stumbled across two dark blue jackets. The first one was plain, it had no decoration or label, but it fitted him perfectly. It looked brand new, so it would probably last a few years. The other jacket had orange pads on it. The pads were connected by straight black lines, that spread by the seams. It was so large, the arms dangled off and the end dragged along the ground.

"For when Yusei- I'm- older" he whispered, draping it on his arm. He scurried off, when he heard voices of people approaching. He didn't want to explain to security what he was doing because a) they would take the clothes off him and b) Yusei still had a horrible tendency to speak in third person.

Anyway, Yusei was strolling along the pavement, staring at all of the rubbish building up in the gutters of the street. It was as if tiny mountains were growing in the corner of the road. He kicked a pepsi can up ahead of him. In the distance, he could see the Sector Security skyscraper, the tallest building on the whole island, ahead. And a little past that, he knew, was Martha's house. Home, in other words.

A tiny wail pierced the silence, Yusei looked left and right, looking for a woman with a baby. He heard it again, louder this time. They're probably up ahead, he thought as he rounded a corner.

He could see nobody. Yusei shrugged, not really caring. Maybe they went down one of the alleyways. He strolled along, making sure the longer jacket didn't drag on the floor.

The baby's cry came again. Right beside him.

He turned slowly, to see a wicker basket, perched on top of one of the mountains of rubbish. He rushed over, peering inside. There, lay a baby, tufts of red hair grew out its scalp, he waved his fists angrily, wrapped in nothing but a thin blue blanket. Carefully, Yusei dangled his free hand into the cot. The baby was freezing cold, and half conscious.

Yusei did the only thing he could do. He gingerly picked the baby up and wrapped him in the blue dress. Carefully, he slipped the beanie hat on his head, trying to keep him as warm as possible. Then, he ran.

He didn't know the figure of how long it took to get to Martha's. All he knew was it took a very long time. Sure the city was bigger than the Satellite, but the Satellite was still pretty big. He ran and ran and ran and didn't stop. He sprinted down the road, one arm pumping, the other cradling the basket. The jackets slowed him down because they were now tied around his waist and trailing along the floor.

The baby had stopped crying and was now sleeping. This panicked Yusei even more, because he could have fainted from cold and/or died.

* * *

Half an hour later, Yusei charged into the large house, not even taking his filthy shoes off and trecking mud into Martha's clean white carpet.

The woman looked up from feeding Nervin, who still needed 'aeroplane' because he was a terrible eater, even at the age of twelve. She surveyed the young teenager, who was filthy and gasping. She looked at the basket in his arms.

"What is the meaning of this, Yusei?" she demanded, not unkindly. "That's a very nice basket you have there!"

Yusei gasped, finding himself unable to breathe. He shoved the basket onto Martha's lap and began to retch uncontrollably. Martha peered into the basket and looked at Yusei.

"Schmitt!" she bellowed. "I need you! Right NOW!"

"Who would have known you were asthmatic, Yusei?" the doctor sighed, as he placed his stethoscope back in his case. Yusei looked at him, confused.

"What?" The boy said, worried.

"Oh, nothing." Schmitt assured him. "Just promise me, Yusei, if you ever struggle to breathe, take a puff of this inhaler."

Yusei nodded slowly, trying to get his head around all of the new words. He took the inhaler and shook it. It made a satisfying rattling noise. A grin split Yusei's face and he began shaking it violently, making it rattle more. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah!" Yusei said, suddenly. "The baby? How is he?"

"Oh! He's fine! Good you brought him when you did. He's snuggled up in that dress and hat, all cosy now."

"Does he have a name yet?" Yusei asked.

"Well, Jack and Crow have started calling him 'Rally' for some strange reason..." Martha sighed.

"What? That is such a stupid name!" Yusei yelled.

"It was that or 'Fudgy Wudgy'" Schmitt added.

"Rally is a perfect name." Yusei said immediately. "Rally... Dawson. There! Perfect!"

Martha rolled her eyes as Yusei skipped off, to go see 'Rally Dawson the Basket Baby'.

* * *

"We only have one shot at this Rena" Aki hissed urgently. "Sayer will be weary of it, but we have to try!"

Rena nodded. "All our power?"

"All of it. Every last drop. We are bashing this fucking wall to the mother fucking ground!" Aki muttered.

* * *

**Cat: Big stuff in next chapter (probably!) Stay tuned!**

**Rena: P.S. Of there was a sequel, what would u guys like it to be about? Please mention in a review, if you have ANY ideas that you don't mind me using.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Cat: Well, guys... This story is coming to the end of the line...**

**Rena: Just a few more chapters to go!**

**Cat: But do not panic lovelies!**

**Rena: We are going to add more one-shots onto the end of this story!**

**Cat: Yes, you heard correctly! My friend Maria and I have come up with some GREAT one-shots! One includes Rena taking the gang on holiday! ¬_¬**

**Rena: *grins evilly***

**Cat: IMPORTANT: Big shocker at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Aki laced her fingers together and pushed them outward, her palms resting lightly on the sheet of glass, Rena followed suit, watching the younger girl at work. Aki tensed her shoulders and bent her legs, building the power inside her core.

"He'll be expecting this, Rena," Aki whispered. "But this is the only thing that is marginally possible."

"I don't care. Let's do it!" Rena grinned. Aki nodded.

"It's simple. Push the power out of your core, through your arms and out through your palms. Eventually, the glass will conduct so much power, it will shatter."

"But i thought it was designed to not shatter!" Rena wailed, realising this was going to be even harder than she thought.

"It will. Eventually." Aki muttered. "Ready?" The two women bent their legs slightly. "Now!" Aki yelled.

The power shot through their arms, through their palms and into the glass. The magenta and orange power swirled, spreading out slowly, like a dye added to water. It swirled and combined, turning a brownish colour and gaining more power.

Rena began to feel weak at the knees. It took more than psychic powers to keep it up. You needed to be strong both mentally, physically and power wise. Twenty years ago, she could have pulled a stunt off like this no problem. Now, she was fighting against the darkness lapping at the edge of her sight. Sweat poured down her neck, making her shirt stick to her spine.

"More. Power." Aki gasped. "We need more POWER!" she shrieked, yanking her palms off a second, only to slam them back down again. The power shot out again, this time an even darker pink. It was even more powerful than the last.

This is getting dangerous! Rena's mind screamed. The more power Aki was giving, the more weak she would become. If she gave out every last drop of her energy, she would die.

But she knows that. And she doesn't care...!

The dark pink spread throughout the brown translucent power, turning it a dark opaque umber. Rena could no longer see Yusei on the other side. She gave off more power, not caring if she lived or died. She just needed her baby back.

* * *

Yuki chocked and spluttered on his coffee and stood up. He had fallen asleep for just a few seconds. The girls had been staring at the glass, talking quietly. Waking up, he found them pushing power into the glass, and the glass full of black power.

"Shit..." Yuki muttered.

* * *

Something was different. Something wasn't right. He could sense it, even though he was in darkness. He could feel power. Power of a strong, unusual kind. However, it wasn't unnatural. His sense told him the surges were full of power; power of friendship, happiness, love. And the power of bonds. It was cheesy, but it was true. He could feel it.

And Yusei knew who it was.

* * *

"Aki," Rena chocked. "Rest for a while. I'll keep a small flow going in, so the power isn't vaccumed."

The girls, to exhausted to continue, had desperately tried to take a break. However, they had discovered that, if no power surged through, the existing power would be drained by a large suction. It was trying to suck the life out of them.

"But... I'm stronger..." Aki wheezed. "You take a break..."

Rena shook her head. "No, Aki. Regain your power and then come back and give this piece of shit a few powerful blasts and it will buckle!"

"How... Do... You know?" she gasped, letting go. Rena's arms buckled slightly as she was forced to exert more power, however she looked up and chuckled, the sweat and tears soaking her tanned face.

"Because there's a crack!"

* * *

Yuki's hand wavered over the alarm. If he pressed it, it would alert all security guards, and Sayer that the girls were trying to escape. They would all burst in and probably kill them. The girls didn't seem to realise that this was their last chance. If they messed this up...

He shuddered, pulling his hand back and held it tightly to his chest, worried it would develop a mind of its own and hit the button. His eyes wandered over to the phone, sitting in its holder,standing on the other desk on the other side of the room, the huge white keys gleaming in the sparse light of Yuki's small watch room.

His heart was wailing and crying. 'Call the police!' it was screaming. 'Call Sector Security!' But his brain yelled ' So, what, i end up like Rena and Aki, at Sayer's mercy? No! I can't! He'll kill me for sure!'

However, he slowly rolled the chair closer to the phone.

"I'm tired of being afraid!" he hissed.

* * *

"The last time we saw Aki, our daughter, was the the hurricane..." Setsuko whispered. "She had been injured by falling glass and my friend Rena walked her to the hospital..."

Trudge nodded, leaning back in his chair. A security officer handed him a file, confirming Aki's medical records; proof she had gotten to the hospital.

"Rena called us briefly and explained that they were being followed... She didn't say by who but she did say we wouldn't see her or Aki for a while. Apparently, Yusei was to keep us posted, to tell us that they were ok. They couldn't say where they were hiding..." Hideo sighed.

"Did she say anything else that might give us a lead?" Trudge sighed. Hideo shook his head.

"She said it was safer not to know..." Trudge rolled his eyes.

"But you only came to us recently because...?"

"Yusei hadn't showed up, with reports. At first we thought he was busy or that he was with the girls, because he was never at home. Then, Crow told us that he was missing and we-"

"-Came straight here..." Trudge stood up, brushing off his trousers. "Well, Mr and Mrs Izinski, thank you very much. And please do not worry, we will find your daughter, rest assured!"

"And Rena and Yusei?"

"If they are there, they're there. But we do not plan to send out separate search parties for them."

"And why not?" Hideo asked, angrily. "They are humans and are protected by the Acts of Human Rights!"

"And yet, they have no family or friends with enough money to pay the security..." Trudge sighed. "Trust me Hideo- i mean, Mr. Senator... I knew Yusei for a long time in the Satellite and after that. He's a good kid but his bank account sure ain't..."

"Well, Officer Trudge, my husband and i are very willing to pay the amount to find the Fudos." Setsuko said firmly, stepping forward. "Rena is a good friend of mine and i am not losing her again. And her son is very important to us and our daughter."

Trudge rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind, you know. It's very obvious..."

Hideo glared. "Officer Trudge, today my wife and I have been subject to the hospitality of Sector Security all day. And all i have found is negativity, laziness, racism, discrimination and downright stupidity. I might have to find a harsher assessor because this is not good enough!"

Trudge bowed low quickly. "I am very sorry sir. I shall see into the matter right this very instant!"

Setsuko, took another step forward. "But i thought our daughter was the matter of the instant!" she wailed. Trudge turned an agonising purple.

"O-Of course, madam, there are search parties out as we speak!" he squeaked.

"Good bye, Officer. Hopefully the only reason we meet again is when our daughter has been found..." Hideo said, opening the door for his wife to step through.

* * *

"Rena, you're really struggling. I'll take it for a bit. Come and sleep." Aki whispered hoarsely, rubbing her eyes. Aki had had slept for a good few hours, the energy replenishment demanding time. However, Rena shook her head.

"No. Really. We need you completely full. Give it a few more hours..." Rena wretched. Aki looked by Rena's feet. The carpet had been drenched in vomit and blood. Aki gasped and stared at Rena, panicked.

"You'll KILL yourself! Stop. Stop! STOP!" he last word screamed. She dashed over and tried to yank Rena's hands off. However, Rena stood firm, refusing to break the connection.

"What does it matter? Yusei has lived nearly twenty years without me. He wasn't exactly desperate for his parents when i came. He lived his life without us, i doubt he'll miss me much..." Rena muttered bitterly. She looked into Aki's eyes. Aki stared back, then sobbed, lifting her hand...

And slapped Rena across the face.

Rena blinked for a few seconds, shocked but at the same time not surprised.

"You utter bitch..." Aki sobbed. "You've been with us the whole time thinking that, haven't you?"

Rena nodded slightly, retching again as a slight stab of power shot out, disappearing into the black power. Aki ran over and supported Rena.

"It's not true." Aki whispered. "True, he lived his life without you, but what was he supposed to do? But trust me, when i met Yusei i realised pretty quickly that, if Yusei had one wish in the world, he would want his parents back."

"Really?" Rena gasped.

"Really." Aki nodded, reassuring her.

Rena nodded, bending over slightly and sicking up blood. Aki shuddered.

"Thanks, Aki..." Rena whispered.

* * *

"Hideo, i am really worried..." Setsuko whispered, clutching her hands in front of her face. "Aki, Rena and Yusei could be in grave danger..."

Hideo squeezed his wife's shoulder, not wishing to tell her that he didn't think they would come back. At least, not alive. However, Hideo couldn't bring himself to it. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered the day Aki had run away when she was sixteen.

Setsuko had fallen into a depression after Aki had gone. She had always felt guilty for deserting her daughter and the fact she had run away had almost killed her. Setsuko was sure she was a terrible mother and almost drove herself to suicide. She had professional help for several years afterwards.

Hideo would hate himself if Aki was killed. He had never really made it up to his daughter and every second of time spent with her was precious and he knew it. However, he never realised that that time could have been even more precious than precious.

He gripped his wife's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll be back soon..." He sighed.

* * *

The digital clock beeped. 7 o'clock. Aki leaped from the bed and stood next to Rena, smiling weakly. Rena choked on, what Aki presumed, more blood.

"One short, sharp, strong jet. That's all we need. And then, we get through to Sleeping Beauty."

Aki nodded, again linking her fingers and pressing down on the black glass. It hummed with energy, the powerful black twinkled, like a swirling night sky.

**(A/N- The bold italics is the reciever at emergancy services. The simple italics is Yuki, talking down)**

_**Hello, emergency services. What service do you require?**_

_An ambulance, please. And police. Lots and lots of police._

"Ready?... Now!" Rena screamed. Aki slammed the power in, harder than she had before. Her power had now turned white, the black turning grey.

The glass began to vibrate and hum, like a bee.

_**Your location, sir?**_

_The Arcadia Headquarters, the skyscraper in the middle of the city._

"More. More, more more more MORE!" Akis screamed. The glass wobbled in and out, cracks appearing in the corners.

**_What seems to be the issue, sir?_**

_I wish to report criminal activity._

A huge crack appeared down the middle. Rena slumped to the floor, breathing unevenly and gasping. Aki screamed and kicked the glass with her right foot, the pointed toe penetrating it, causing it to crumple in on itself.

The small pieces of glass fell like rain in slow motion. Aki's mind screamed, check Rena or check Yusei?

_**Who is this calling?**_

_That's need to know, miss_.

Quickly, she dashed over to Rena and placed her on the bed, passed out, but breathing.

Then, slowly, Aki took one step at a time, edging closer to the hospital bed, where Yusei lay. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she got close. Then, marginally, she opened them.

Yusei looked younger when he slept. She couldn't help noticing that someone had shaved him quite recently, even though little black hairs were poking back through. His hair had obviously been washed a few days ago. She reached forward and rubbed a lock of hair between her fingers. She gasped, as she caught sight of something. Gently, she held his head in her hands and shifted it, so he was leaning on his left side. She could hardly believe what she saw.

Almost the whole side of his head had been shaved. His spiky, black and yellow hair was completely gone to reveal his paler scalp and a giant line up the side of his head, stitched up beautifully. Aki gingerly traced her palm over it. It was fluffy, almost like the head of a newborn baby, with little hair.

"Yusei? Yusei, it's me. It's Aki," she whispered, grabbing his hand. "Please, you woke me up, when i was in a coma. But... You never really told me how you did... What did you do? How can i see you again? Laughing, talking, being yourself?"

Yusei didn't move.

"Please, you cant leave me like this..." she whispered. "I can't live without you!"

Yusei didn't move.

_**Why are you calling, sir?**_

_We have a man that is in a coma, he needs proper medical treatment and..._

"Yusei? What happened? How did this happen? Why can't it be like it used to be? With Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna? We were going to set up a page for Crow, remember? And trick Jack into dating Carly..."

Yusei didn't move.

"We were going to help the twins with their homework... And you would help me with my physics, no matter how angry i got. You helped me pass my mocks, yeah? I've not sat the actual exam yet... And i need help..."

Yusei didn't move.

"Oh, who am i kidding? I can live without a degree in physics. In fact, i never needed it in the first place... The only reason i took it was so i could be closer to you... And, in a way, i think you knew that..."

Yusei didn't move.

"I love you, you know that?" she sobbed. "I always have..."

Yusei didn't move.

Aki choked a sob. That always worked in the movies. There would be the dramatic confession, and the person would wake up as if nothing had happened. But nothing was happening. That was it. She realised, she couldn't help. Not a bit.

Well, there was one more thing...

"Yusei Fudo, you do know that half of your hair has been shaved off, right?" she demanded.

_...We have the Senator's daughter. Please. Come quickly._

She gasped. She watched, mesmerised as his beautiful eyes fluttered slightly, only to close again.

Yusei had moved.

"Rena!" Aki screamed. "Rena! He's awake! Yusei's awake!" she ran over to the woman's side, sitting on her bed. Rena was ashen-faced and had her eyes closed. Aki shook her shoulder.

"Rena?" Suddenly, Aki drew her hand away, as if she had been burnt touching her. But it wasn't that.

_**Thank you, sir. We will send the required needs to you this instant.**_

_Thank you._

Rena Nozomi Fudo was not breathing.

Aki didn't have time to scream or cry, before something else split the silence.

"A...ki?" a low, familiar voice croaked.

* * *

**Cat: ... Yeah... BTW, i kinda imagine psychic powers like chakra in Naruto... You might want to look at it differently, but i imagine it like that... Don't worry, none of them are suddenly going to turn into ninjas... And for the people who haven't seen Naruto, for whatever reason... Your imagination works just as well! ^^**

**Rena: Did you just fucking KILL ME?**

**Cat: Um... well...**

**Rena: Please stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cat: Hey guys!**

***angry silence***

**Cat: I'm really sorry! Read this! I promise it will cheer you up! Well, the ending will**

**Rena: Please review. Send her hate messages. 'Cause she just killed me!**

**Cat:... Please dont. Just read this and see for yourself.**

**Rena: This is dedicated to Saki-Rose chan who i think got the fright of her life from the last chapter. I am truly sorry...**

* * *

"Mum! Mum, mum, mum!" he screamed, shaking her shoulders. "MUM! Please, wake up!"

Aki stood in silence, covering her face with her hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't bear to watch the scene unfolding in front of her. Reality had stabbed into Yusei the second he had seen his mother. His last remaining member of his family, dead.

Then, the door buckled, Yusei and Aki turned blindly to stare as Sector Security officers and an ambulance crew burst in. Crow walked in followed by Jack. Jack took one look and backed out of the room, as pale as a ghost, whispering.

"Leo, Luna. I'm taking you home. Now."

"What? But-!"

"No buts!" Jack screamed at the two blue heads. "Be respectful! There's a dead woman next door!"

Yusei buried his face into the fabric of his mothers shirt, his shoulders shaking. Crow sidled over and gripped his shoulder.

"...Man, I am really sorry..." Crow whispered, desperately trying to uncurl Yusei's claw-like hands. "It's over now. Let's go."

Yusei shook his head, holding onto his mother tightly. Crow sighed. "Don't make me force you, Yusei."

"Aki!? Aki!? Where's Aki!?" a female screech could be heard down the corridor. Aki recognised it immediately. Her mother. She quickly walked out the door and shut it.

"Oh! My baby! You're alive! I was so worried!" Setsuko wailed, rugby-tackling her daughter. Aki put on her best fake smile, but it wavered and fell. She looked at her shoes, tears welling in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Aki?" her father asked. Before she could reply, a shout and a scuffle could be heard from behind the door. Then, it banged open, revealing Trudge and Crow, carrying Yusei out of the room. Trudge held his flailing feet and Crow gripped his back, desperately trying to remove him from the room.

But Yusei was having none of it. He screamed, and cried and kicked, repeatedly slamming his bare foot into Trudge's nose. Crow was desperately trying to pin Yusei's arms to his sides as he punched Crow in the head.

"Let me back in!" he shrieked. "Let me back in!"

He clawed the air, desperately trying to grab onto something. Anything. However, slowly, Crow and Trudge started walking, muttering something about 'hospital' and 'checks' and 'emotionally unstable'.

"_MMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_!" Yusei screamed, tears pouring down his face. Making a last attempt to wiggle out of Crow's grip. However, Crow held him firmly, his face firm and he and the officer entered the elevator.

The Izinski's were silent for several minutes. All three of them had seen Yusei as a cool and collected individual. It was difficult to see him break down. Setsuko whispered something, after a few seconds.

"What's wrong? What's happened to Rena?" Setsuko demanded. Aki sunk to her knees, her eyes swimming in even more tears.

"She's dead, mum... She's dead..." Aki choked. Setsuko hid her face with her hair and Hideo gripped her shoulder.

Aki peered into the room she and Rena had been held in for weeks.

"I killed her..." she whispered.

* * *

Jessica tore down the steps, five at a time. She had to get to that room. She had to tell them. She had been held up by security, demanding to know her role in the 'mastermind scheme'. It had taken almost a whole hour before she had managed to convince them that she was a redundant surgeon, who needed work.

_Please, I hope i'm not late..._ she thought. She kicked the door open, to find two ambulance crew, draping a white cloth over the body of Rena Fudo.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but could you please move? We need to take the body to the morgue..." one bloke said, his sandy hair obscuring his vision.

"No. Sorry, sir. Change of plans. You won't be taking her to the morgue, you are to take her to the hospital!" Jessica ordered.

"I am really very sorry, miss" the other crew member said. "This woman is beyond help. She is dead..."

"Take her to the bloody hospital, or i swear, _your_ bodies will be lying in the morgue tonight!" she hissed. They both paled and nodded.

_There's still hope._

* * *

"Yusei. Say something to me..." she whispered, cupping his cheek. He looked back, his blue eyes cloudy and unfocused. Aki sighed, pulling a hat out from her handbag. "I brought you this... To hide the missing hair..."

He nodded slightly, bending forward. She tugged the hat on and he lay back again, staring at a crack in the wall.

Three days had passed. Yusei had said nothing since he had arrived at hospital. Well, nothing apart from 'Fuck off'. The only person he could stand being in his room was Aki. Under other circumstances, Aki would be proud and happy that only she could see him. But she was bitter and cold.

He lets me hang around, even though i killed his mother...

He looked at her, his hand gripping hers as he sunk down the headboard and fell asleep. They had ran test after test after test and he was exhausted. They said he would be in for at least another month. And he would have to go to a therapist after he was discharged.

"Why will he need a therapist?" Leo had asked.

"They worry he'll try to commit suicide..." Jack whispered, sinking down in the visitor's chair. Luna hung her head sadly and sat down too. They had visited Yusei, but he hadn't responded. All he had done was stare at the crack, even when Jack screamed in his ear.

He had reacted when Crow came in the room. But not the same reaction Aki had received.

She hadn't been there to witness it, but apparently, he started throwing thing at him and screaming. The doctors had had to remove Crow and the second he had gone, Yusei calmed down and fell asleep.

They then passed the rule that only Aki and Martha could visit until his condition stabilised. He had held onto Martha and cried for hours. She had held him and soothed him, as if she had done it before.

"When i first adopted him from that orphanage, he was just like this..." Martha had told her. "He would scream and cry for hours and then fall asleep. I had to hold him for hours..."

She watched him sleep. His eyelids were red and swollen, from all of the crying. The baseball hat on his head flattened the small parts of his hair onto his forehead, making him look much younger.

"I'm sorry, Yusei..."

* * *

Setsuko perched on a metal seat, waiting for her daughter to come out from Yusei's room. She felt ill and gulped several times, her sore throat screaming with the effort.

Aki and Setsuko had shared sleepless nights, crying in the livingroom. She had just lost her best friend and was struggling. And Yusei's condition made her feel worse.

"Aki?" a voice said behind her. Setsuko turned to face a young woman with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail. "Oh, sorry... I thought you were someone else..."

"No, no, that's fine. I'm her mother, Setsuko Izinski..."

"I'm Jessica, I helped Aki's first attempt at escaping... Unfortunately, it didn't work..." she sighed. "Can you tell your daughter something for me?"

"Yes, of course, what's the message?"

"All is not lost. Powers kept soul alive. Might just work." Jessica said. "For Aki's ears only, understand? Thank you, Mrs. Izinski. Now, if you excuse me, i'm needed in the operating theater..."

* * *

"All is not lost. Powers- What the hell?!" Aki screamed, massaging her temples. She and her mother sat opposite each other in their livingroom. Setsuko had retold Aki what had happened in the corridor, just outside Yusei's door. She was hoping Aki would know what it meant, but she had no clue.

"It's fine darling. Lets find Jessica tomorrow and ask her properly..." Setsuko yawned. Aki nodded, as they both stood up and meandered towards the stairs.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Aki screamed suddenly, halfway up the stairs. Setsuko jumped and spun around to face her daughter. However, she was bounding down the stairs and yanking on her shoes.

"Aki? What's wrong?" Setsuko called from the landing.

"I have a hunch!" Aki screamed. "And if i'm right, it will be like this never happened!"

Setsuko watched as Aki slammed the front door and ran to her runner.

* * *

"Good morning, Yusei," Aki chirped, opening the door and walking in, carrying a tray with his breakfast on it. He sat up, smiling slightly as she placed it on his lap. He hungrily chewed on a piece of toast, staring at her.

"Yusei... I have something to tell you..." Aki whispered. "Well, to be more precise, i have good news and bad news..."

Yusei shrugged his shoulders and pointed his thumb to the floor to ask; what's the bad news?

"Well, when you get home, we'll still be paying for seven mouths..." Aki began slowly. Yusei cocked his head to the side, to ask; what?

Then he put his thumbs up and shrugged his shoulders; whats the good news?

Aki took a deep breath. "Well, you see, Yusei... Your mum-"

Then, slowly the door opened, to reveal a pair of deep, sapphire eyes.

"Hey, lovebirds, whassup?" Rena whispered, sliding in.

* * *

**Cat: Happy now, Rena!**

**Rena: I'm ALIVE! *plays Hallelujah chorus***

**Cat: Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cat: Hey, guys!**

**Rena: Here!**

**Ryuu: Please review**

**Yuki: stay tuned!**

* * *

Silence.

Aki smirked, gripping Yusei's hand tightly in her own. Rena grinned, sitting on the bed. Yusei stared, his mouth hanging open.

"M-mum?" he whispered, staring at the brunette.

"Hiya baby!" she chirped. "Sorry i worried you!"

Aki leaned back, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "We weren't worried that much. You've only been legitimately dead for a week!"

"Yeah... Admit it, you're impressed i'm back!" Rena smiled.

"H... How are you alive exactly?" Yusei groaned, leaning back into his pillow.

"Meh... Boring psychic complicated tricks. Only powerful, well educated psychics can perform it. It's a rare trick too, so Aki had no idea..."

"But what happened?" Aki asked.

"I basically went into hibernation... In a way..."

Aki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thats one way of putting it..."

"But, who cares? Hey, let's have a party!" Rena screamed.

Yusei and Aki rolled their eyes.

"By the way, what's happened to Sayer?" Rena asked suddenly.

"They arrested him..." Aki gritted her teeth. "He's being held in a room with grey walls, grey floor, grey ceiling, grey curtains, grey-"

"Oh my god! A GREY hair!" Rena suddenly shrieked, jumping up. She ran around, holding a thin, grey lock. "What do i doooo!?"

At that second, Setsuko decided it would be a good idea to walk in. She didn't have time to scream before her best friend descended on her.

"SETSUKO!" she wailed. Setsuko stared, bewildered at Aki, who shrugged.

"Ummmm... Rena, let's go outside for a walk, to calm you down..." Aki's mother muttered, grabbing her arm pulling her out. Yusei and Aki sat in comfortable silence, listening to Rena's wails getting quieter.

"That was... Interesting..." Aki said, splitting the silence. Yusei looked up at her, his eyes misty due to painkillers.

"Yeah, but it's my mum. Of course she's interesting..." Yusei muttered, lying down in his bed. Aki lay on his bed too, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Aki? Can you apologize to Crow for me? I feel really bad about that tantrum I had..." Yusei sighed.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of. If Crow dragged me away from my supposedly dead mother, i would be a bit pissed..."

"You really are amazing, Aki..." Yusei whispered.

"How so?"

"A few years ago... Ah, never mind..." his words slurred together, his eyelids drooping slightly. Aki hushed him, pulling the cap off. His half shaved head was still fluffy and she rubbed it slowly with her hand.

Kissing his forehead, she left quietly.

* * *

Rena cheered, sticking the large banner across the wall. Jack and Crow sweat dropped, watching the lady at work. They both had had the fright of their lives when they had answered the door to a grinning Rena, who had been clinically dead for a week.

Rena explained as briefly as she could, not bothering to answer the boy's multiple questions. They were now preparing for Yusei's hospital release. However, Yusei was going to be looked after for two months at the Izinski's mansion, so he got the best recovery.

However, the party was to be held at the garage. Leo and Luna were pleased to see Rena alive and as chirpy as usual (except when anyone mentioned 'grey'). Everyone had seen Yusei in the hospital and were relieved to see him interacting and talking as if nothing had happened. He had apologised to Crow, who shrugged saying it was fine.

Aki was... Quieter than usual. She visited Yusei the most but it was as if she was...

Planning something...

* * *

"Quick! Aki! The party will start soon!" Rena called from the porch. Aki trudged down the stairs wearing a trenchcoat. Underneath, she was wearing a party dress. Rena was in some jeans and a shirt and both had been ironed (miraculous for Rena, who never bothered to iron her clothes).

"You head off without me..." Aki muttered. "I have to... Do something..."

"Well... Sure, fine, but be quick!" Rena winked, exiting.

Aki nodded, walking through to the kitchen, hiding something in a large pocket inside her jacket.

* * *

Sayer sighed, staring around the cell. It was very... Grey. Just like his mood.

He was to be sentenced to death tomorrow.

He glared at the security guards, standing by his door. They glared back.

So his was how Aki and Rena felt, Sayer thought. Man, it is pretty horrible, i must agree.

"Divine. You have a visitor here to see you..." One of the officers announced suddenly, opening the grey door.

Sayer stared in amasement and astonishment at his guest.

Aki glared at him, her icy eyes penetrating him.

"Why did you...?" Sayer gasped.

"Because i hate you. But i do owe you my life..." Aki gritted her teeth. "If you hadn't saved me, i would have died on the streets..."

"So you're here to-"

"Thank you before i see you die... Have a nice time in hell Sayer..."

"You knew? That i was to die tomorrow? They haven't made that information public yet, have they?"

"Oh? You were going to die anyway? Oh well..." Aki sighed.

Suddenly, Aki charged at him, her hand yanking something from her coat. Sayer didn't have time to dodge before she was upon him, with a knife.

Sayer Divine was dead before he hit the floor.

* * *

"Yusei! There's my boy! I knew you would pull through," Martha beamed. Yusei smiled up at her, grateful to see his foster mother and his vast amount of brothers. Nervin and Blitz were eating popcorn and Tank was making short work of a burger. Jack was playing Leo on the Wii and Crow was playing with all of the orphans.

In a way, Yusei was worried how Rena would take to Martha. It's hard to know that your son was raised by another woman, but Rena was surprisingly good about it. Rena and Martha were friends in seconds and exchanging Yusei's baby stories in minutes. Yusei smiled as he rested on the sofa, under strict orders to rest.

He scanned the room for the umtieenth time, looking for someone he really wanted to talk to. However, he couldn't see the tale-tale signs of burgundy hair. Aki wasn't there, for some reason. This was the only downside to the evening.

"Hiya baby," Rena said suddenly, sitting next to him. "You looking for Aki?"

Yusei was about to ask how she knew, but he decided not to, fearing of a random speech from Rena about a woman's mind, or something, in front of everyone.

"She said she had something to so... But she should be coming soon..."

At that second, the door burst open, revealing a sodden Aki, in a beautiful red dress with a halter neck.

"Sorry, i'm late!" she gasped, clutching her side. "I ran the whole way here and it's pouring rain!"

"That's fine, dear," Martha smiled. "I think Yusei was beginning to worry that you had been abducted by that Sayer again!"

Aki chuckled, however it was hollow and awkward.

"We don't need to worry about him anymore..." she smiled.

* * *

**Cat: oooo... Grim**

**Rena: You are messed up**

**Ryuu: You haven't heard her original idea!**

**Yuki: She was planning to sever Sayer's head off...**

**Rena: I'm gonna be sick...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Cat: Hey guys!**

**Rena: Here ya go!**

**Cat: I'm going to Spain this saturday and i wont b back for two weeks.**

**Rena: Hope u can live that long without us!**

* * *

Jessica sighed, untwisting the blood pressure tester off Rena's arm. She had been accepted as a doctor in Neo Domino General Hospital, and earning a good salary. Yuki was training to become a member of Sector Security, admiring them about how they handled the 'Arcadia Case'.

It was hard to believe it was a year ago.

"A year ago today..." Rena sighed, yanking out a piece of crumpled paper. "That's the date on the death certificate,"

Rena had held onto that scrap of paper, even though it had a big line across the middle to make it null and void. She kept it to remind her of the torments and sacrifices those weeks had caused her.

"Thank god, it's over, right?" Jessica grinned, scribbling down some notes. "Nothing's changed, Rena, you're healthy."

She nodded. "I don't know for how long though. Jack and Crow have brought in a disgusting cold, i might catch it! And i think Leo might have head lice..."

"Sucks to be you!" Jessica laughed. "But, all in all, how are you? And Yusei? Is he recovering?"

"It was as if it never happened," Rena said. "We try not to talk about it. Yusei is completely out of his depression and his hair is growing back nicely. Aki is back at school and taking dueling... And i'm fine. Tired, but fine."

"Well, what you did was dangerous. You're lucky to still be alive!" Jessica scolded.

Rena's stunt wasn't as foolproof as she pretended it to be around Yusei and Aki. It had placed a great tax on her life, exhausting her and causing issues. However, she stood strong.

"I'm gonna die an old, old lady Jessica! Just you watch!" Rena cheered, leaping up, then yawning.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Of course..."

"How're you?" Rena asked, slinging her handbag onto her shoulder.

"I'm alright..." Jessica sighed. "Have you seen the news?"

"About Sayer? Yeah, they don't think he committed suicide, they reckon someone killed him..."

Jessica hung her head. "Either way, i hope his soul burns in hell..."

"Me too, me too..."

* * *

Yusei rested his head on Aki's puffy-sleeved shoulder. Aki smiled down, dragging her fingers through the hair that was long enough. He slept calmly, his hands resting in her lap, his cap resting on her knee. His hair was growing into a fuzzy mess and for some reason, it was growing back blonde.

Rena and Yusei had no idea how it happened, but Yusei had bought some hair dye, so he could dye it the second it was long enough. Yusei nuzzled up closer.

"Sleepy..." He muttered. "Aki... You smell like sweets..."

Aki blushed, looking down the corridor. She could see Rena half-in-half-out Jessica's office, still chatting.

"They've been like that for a while, haven't they?" A familiar voice asked.

Aki looked up to see Yuki, standing above her. She smiled, patting the seat next to her.

"Hey, Yuki, wassup?" she grinned. "Is your wife pregnant yet? I've been asking that for a year now, and i haven't had a satisfactory answer!"

"We found out last night..." he mumbled.

Aki cheered, disturbing Yusei from his peaceful sleep and making Rena and Jessica glance over. Yusei mumbled, rubbing his cobalt eyes.

"Aki... I was sleeping!"

"Sorry..." Aki said sheepishly, turning back to Yuki. "But thats great news! Congratulations!"

"What's going on?" Yusei asked, yanking his cap on. "Oh, hey Yuki..."

Then, Rena bounced up, grinning, like she always did. "Ok, home time, children!"

Yusei and Aki sweatdropped. Yuki chuckled standing up, brushing his jeans down.

"Well, you two, i'll see you around... I have to go see my wife," he muttered, strolling down the corridor, only to be enveloped in her embrace at her door. Aki watched longingly as they shut the door.

'_I wish i was loved like that..._' she thought. Then, a familiar face appeared in her line of vision.

"Aki?" Yusei asked, his eyes clouded with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, i was just... Thinking about how happy i am for them..." Aki sighed, walking off, in the direction of the car park. Yusei jogged to catch her, eventually falling into step with her.

"Jealous?" he asked. She nodded slightly. "Don't be. You're gonna have an amazing family one day, Aki."

"You think so?" she questioned as they walked across the car park.

"I know so." Yusei said firmly. "Besides, you're only nineteen."

"And you're gonna be twenty!" Rena cheered, catching up with them and opening the car door. "Let's have a party!"

Yusei paled. "No. Thanks."

"But...!" Rena wailed. "It will be fun!"

Aki chuckled. "Hey, Rena, let's have a quiet night in!"

Yusei clambered in, resting his hands on the wheel. Aki sat in the passenger seat and Rena sat in the middle of the back, so she could get her head in and butt into conversations. She pouted at the suggestion.

"But... We'll play... Truth or Dare too!" Aki exclaimed, saying the first thing that popped into her head. Yusei turned green.

"No..." he whimpered.

* * *

"I can't believe my baby is twenty!" Rena wailed for the thousandth time that night. Yusei rolled his eyes as he lay on the sofa, everybody else sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Allright!" Aki cheered. "Me first! I dare Crow to run around outside screaming 'i have lost my voice, please help me find it!'"

Crow groaned, standing up. "Just so you know, i hate your guts."

Aki smirked as Crow left. He returned a few minutes later, a big red mark on his face.

"Zora wasn't very impressed..." Jack muttered. Crow shot him a glare.

"Your turn Crow," Rena said.

"Jack! What was the last lie you told?" Crow demanded.

Jack stroked his chin, obviously in deep thought. "When... I told you i hadn't bought any coffee today..."

"I knew it!" Crow yelled. "You demon! Go to hell!"

"Jack, it's your turn," Aki yelled.

"Has alcohol ever gotten you in trouble, Rena?" Jack asked.

Rena grinned guiltily. "Well... About, yeah, twenty one years ago, Kiyoshi and i went to a new years party..."

"Yeah? Go on!"

"And, ummm... I got really drunk..."

"And?"

"Well, i don't remember anything..." Rena sighed. Aki sighed, realising that the story was not very interesting.

"But... What was wrong with that? How did it get you into trouble?" Crow asked.

"...Yusei came nine months later..." Rena said sheepishly. It was silent for a few seconds, Yusei staring at his mother, eyes wide.

"I came... By accident!?" he whispered.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! We did want you and you were planned! We had been trying for months- and i suddenly don't want to talk about this with other people in the room!" Rena wailed. Everybody chuckled. "My turn!"

"Aki! I dare you to-"

_Knock knock._

Aki sighed and stood up. Walking over to the door, she opened it and found two burly Sector Security Officers.

"Akiza Izinski?"

"Thats me. What's up boys?"

"You're under arrest for the murder of Sayer Divine."

* * *

**Cat: Dun dun dun**

**Rena: *pulls out maracas* Have you packed yet?**

**Cat: Me? Fuck, no!**

**Rena: You are hopeless**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cat: Well, that was a hellish holiday**

**Rena: Just because you were deprived of wifi, doesn't mean it was a terrible holiday!**

**Cat: I got burnt!**

**Rena: Well, there's that...**

**Cat: Then i was ill...**

**Rena: That too...**

**Cat: And i was sleep deprived!**

**Rena: Not my problem! Just type the damn story!**

**Cat: I wrote this in Spain and, u lucky bitches (and bastards ((sorry guys ¬_¬))) I am typing this a few minutes after walking in the door.**

**Rena: Stop whining and write!**

* * *

Yusei stared at Aki through the thick glass, wondering what to say down the microphone. Aki stared back at him, her red-rimmed eyes cloudy and unfocused.

She had gone quietly with the officers, shock glazing her eyes. Setsuko and Hideo had been called and both had attempted to talk with her but all she said was;

"I didn't do it."

She had been kept in the Facility overnight, in a secluded cell, far away from the male prisoners. A female officer had stood outside all night and had reported that all Aki did was cry and shout;

"I didn't do it."

Rena watched her son stare at Aki. It was as if he was trying to draw the truth out of her. She sighed leaning on the doorframe.

"Aki, look, I know you didn't do it, but can you tell me your whereabouts on the day Sayer died?" Yusei asked through the microphone, as gently as he could, so he didn't upset his fellow signer.

_Damn, if I hadn't lived in Canada for nineteen years, i would have made him a lawyer! _Rena thought, admiring her son's handle of the situation.

"I... woke up, visited you at the garage and made lunch with you and Rena."

"What happened after that?" Yusei questioned. Aki narrowed her eyes.

"I was getting to that." she hissed.

"Sorry..." Yusei muttered.

"...You dropped me back home and my mum and I watched Duel TV. Rena wanted to hold the party at the garage, but got dressed at my house 'cause she couldn't decide which dress to wear."

Then an officer stomped in.

"Visiting hours are now over. We request that you leave now." she said curtly.

"Why do you call it 'Visiting hours' when we weren't in five minutes?" Rena muttered.

Aki stood up, flanked by two officers. Yusei stood up as well, his eyes following her like a hawk stalking its prey.

"Director Yeager would like to see you." The officer said as they walked down the grey corridor. Rena flinched. She hadn't seen Yeager since he had dragged her back, kicking and screaming, from Canada.

Yusei opened the door to the office in the Facility to see five familiar faces. Setsuko and Hideo sat in black leather chairs facing a large, plasma TV. Mina and Trudge stood either side of it, looking grim. Lastly, Yeager stood, his arms clasped behind his back, staring down into Aki's cell. Aki was several meters below, sleeping on a tin bed. Yusei couldn't help remembering Jack down there, accused of crashing D-Wheels.

"Ah, the Fudos are here," Yeager said, taking a seat and beckoning at two more. Rena gratefully sat down but Yusei stood behind his mother.

"What is it Yeager?" Yusei demanded, passing his mother an energy drink that had been in her handbag.

"Akiza Izinski's courtdate is Monday the seventeenth." Yeager told them, inserting a VCR tape into a video recorder. Yusei stared at it. The player could be worth a fortune, being one of the few in the world that worked.

An image appeared on the screen. Rena gasped as she saw a familiar, scarred person sit in the corner of a very grey room.

"Sayer..." Yusei hissed.

"This CCTV video is rock solid evidence that Aki killed him." Yeager stated, grabbing the remote and fast forwarding. Eventually, he stopped at the numbers 193:47:36:09.

Yusei watched Sayer pace the room. Then, Sayer stopped and stared at the door that wasn't in the camera's vision. He was mesmerised. The video hadn't recorded audio but it was obvious that he was talking to something.

Or someone.

Yusei could feel his heart stop, turn blue, freeze over, then sink as he watched Aki step into the view of the camera.

He turned away when he saw her pull a knife out from under her coat. He watched Setsuko pale, then run out of the room, tears flowing from her eyes and her hand over her mouth. Hideo ran after her and they could just hear him comforting his wife down the corridor.

Rena gulped, feeling as unwell as her best friend. She couldn't help grabbing her son's hand. She looked up at him to see his sapphire eyes glued to the screen again, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Yeager sauntered over to Rena and dropped two things on her lap. Rena stared down in amazement at her passport and a Canadian Visa.

"I forgot to give these to you." Yeager muttered.

Yusei watched Aki position Sayer's hands around the hilt of the knife, to make it look like suicide. He desperately tried to blink back more tears that were threatening to spill.

Aki then turned, a smirk on her face, her green eyes glinting-

Wait.

"Rewind that a second!" Yusei shouted suddenly.

Mina blinked, then nodded, pointing the remote at the TV. Yusei held his hand up beside his face, watching the video. Then, he closed his hand into a fist.

"Stop." he ordered. Mina pressed play and they watched Aki place Sayer's hands over the knife again. Then she turned to leave-

"Pause!" Yusei yelled urgently. Mina complied and Yusei ran over to the screen. Yeager stared.

"What?" he asked. "Look, it's pointless. That is Akiz-"

"Look! Look at her! Look at what's wrong!" Yusei jabbed the glass with his gloved finger, making the TV rock precariously. Yeager narrowed his eyes.

"I see nothing..."

"I see something that proves this isn't Aki!" Yusei shifted his finger to point at a facial feature of Aki on the screen.

"Oh! I see!" Rena yelled, jumping up from her seat, spilling her energy drink on the floor.

"Enlighten me, Fudo," Yeager hissed, irritated that he couldn't see it.

"Her _eyes_." Yusei said slowly. "In this video, her eyes are green but in fact..."

Yusei pulled out his phone and flipped it to Aki's caller ID.

In the photo, Aki was sitting on a park bench, smiling at the camera. Yusei pointed at her glistening eyes.

"...Her eyes are brown..."

* * *

**Cat: dun dun dun**

**Rena: ooooohhhh!**

**Cat: BTW, someone reviewed saying that i swap between Aki and Akiza a lot and i have a logical reason (well, to me anyway)**

**Simple, If i was arrested by the police, like Aki in chapter 25 the police wouldn't call me by my nickname 'Cat' would they? At least, not in the UK, they wouldn't. They would call me 'Catriona' (pro. Cat- ree-na) or 'miss'. So... Thats why...**

**Yeah.**

**Rena: Stay tuned!**

**Cat: Please review and read again! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cat: No comments today, really... Just read and review please!**

* * *

Yeager blinked, staring at the caller ID, then the plazma. The Aki in both shots was obviously two different people.

"Also... The fact that the imposter is _left handed_ is another contradiction." Rena said, leaning forward in the chair she had just sat down in again. Yeager paled.

"Y-you two are going to get that girl out no matter what, right?" he questioned.

"Even if I- I mean, we- have to kill you" Yusei said sweetly, walking to the door holding it open for his mother.

* * *

"Thanks so much for getting me out of there!" Aki gasped, holding onto Yusei's arm as he lead her out of the Facility. He could feel little pinpricks every time a pair of eyes zoned in on him.

"Hey! Isn't that that kid that put Armstrong in his place?"

"Yeah, so it is! I heard he's some big shot in the pro-leagues!"

"Well, duh! He beat Bolt Tanner and he didn't attack once!"

"Are you sure it wasn't some kinda fluke?"

"Dude, I was there! I saw the whole thing! It was _awesome_!"

"Who's the chick with him?"

Yusei smiled over at his mother and his fellow signer. They marched down more corridors and they could see the exit, a small white door right at the end.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! Yusei! My favourite room mate!" a cheery voice yelled from a cell.

Yusei peered in to see a familiar face with purple hair and a marker. He wore the same outfit, but his hair was much shorter.

"Alex." Yusei sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"Good question, dude, 'cause I have no idea..." Alex scratched his head.

"Well, at least you aren't in lockdown..." Yusei said.

"Not for long! I'm planning on starting a foodfight at dinner." he grinned cheekily.

"Why!?" Yusei asked. "You'll never get out of here!"

"Sure, but life has its perks! I'll get moved up there," he stuck his tongue out, jabbing his thumb towards the ceiling.

"So?" Yusei asked, lifting his eyebrow.

Alex looked left and right, however he couldn't see Rena or Aki because they were on Yusei's left, hidden by the wall separating Alex's cell from his neighbour.

"Rumour has it, some chick is up there, who got done a few days ago. We think she'll be here a long time 'cause how many women do we get around here? 'Specially young, cute ones like her!"

Aki shuddered and Yusei couldn't help smirking.

"So dude, why you back here? I've heard you're doing good in the duel leagues!"

"I'm doing fine, thanks. I'm just helping my friend out of here."

"Guilty or Innocent?"

"Innocent, of course! Aki wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Yusei turned to Aki, who was staring intently at a beetle crawling up the wall. Then, she slammed her palm down, crushing it flat. Grinning triumphantly, she wiped her hand on her skirt. Rena bit her lip trying to suppress her giggles at her son's face.

"Aki? What kinda name is that?" Alex laughed. "That is such a girlie name!"

"Well, I am a girl!" Aki called. Alex stopped and craned his neck, trying to see her.

"Dude!" Alex wailed. "You're taking the chick from the top floor! How could you!?"

Yusei sighed. "She's one of my friends!"

"So am I!" Alex wailed. "Bust me out too!"

"Hey, Alex, I'm just wondering, what happened to your hair?"

Alex wiped away his (fake) tears. "Oh, this?" he ran his hand through the short purple bristles. "Lice outbreak last month, everyone had to have their hair shaved. Good thing you left when you did! I can't imagine you without all of your hair!"

Yusei chuckled, pulling his cap off, to reveal the shaved part of his head. Alex blinked.

"Dude! You had a lice outbreak too!"

Yusei chuckled. "No. I had... _Surgery..._" he muttered, deciding that that was the best word to use.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. What happened?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Uh... Not sure..." Yusei lied. "It wasn't serious..."

"Man... Take care of yourself..."

"I will do Alex... And, by the way, I wouldn't bother with the food fight anymore..." he said turning to leave.

"Come see me some time, 'kay?"

"Sure..." Yusei waved and began walking towards the exit again. Rena and Aki beside him.

"Let's get out of here!" Aki whispered.

* * *

"House arrest is so dull! Aki screamed, picking up her physics homework and throwing it at the wall. Yusei sighed and retrieved it from the carpet.

"It's better than actually being arrested, take it from me." Yusei said, sitting down next to her.

Both were crashing at the Izinski's mansion and had nothing to do. Eventually, they were so bored, they decided to do Aki's homework.

For her German, Yusei was no help, but was very willing to learn himself. Aki was amazed at how, after an hour and a half teaching him she could have a basic conversation complete with swearwords.

Then, for literature, they wrote a story that created great hilarity between them, complete with Japanese and German swearwords. However, they both agreed it was too rude, so they tore it out of her jotter.

Next was her maths homework, which Aki insisted she did herself. Yusei, having nothing better to do, wrote German swearwords in the margin of her jotter in Sharpie highlighters.

"I guess it's ok..." Aki laughed. "My maths teacher doesn't speak German..."

And finally, her least favourite subject.

Physics.

Aki was screaming the swearwords after a while.

"Why did I take this shitty subject!?" Aki screamed, rubbing her hands in her hair.

"Didn't you say-? Never mind..." Yusei muttered.

"What? What did I say?" Aki asked, leaning back on the blue sofa, her hand tracing one of the stitches where the glass had impaled it, during the hurricane.

"Oh... Nothing..." Yusei muttered, pulling his cap off and absent mindedly raking his hand through his short, golden hair. "I think I was in that coma... I had a lot of dreams and stuff..."

Aki thought for a while then gasped.

_"The only reason I took it was so I could be closer to you... And, In a way, I think you knew that..."_

__Wait! He heard that!? Aki screamed inwardly. Then he must have heard- Oh God, no!

_"I love you, you know that? I always have."_

Aki froze and stared at him.

Yusei looked back, gazing into Aki's brown eyes. Currently, her eyes were registering an emotion he had never seen before in her eyes. Not that he stared into her eyes at every opportunity. It was a mix between (what he guessed) love, for something, and a murder intent. He had no idea what the love was for but he prayed the killing look was directed at the homework and not him.

"Yusei... What can you remember from when you were in the coma?" Aki asked suspiciously.

He looked at her surprised. They never talked about what happened in Arcadia. He brushed his hand over his short hair again.

"Ummm... Not much... I had a lot of dreams... As i said... I watched a lot of my childhood memories... Meeting Crow, finding Rally... Other things... But, at one point, I felt someone washing my hair and shaving me..." Yusei pondered, trying to remember more.

"Do you remember... I don't know... Me?" Aki asked, spinning one of her bangs around her finger and crossing her legs, staring up at the ceiling.

Yusei eyed her suspiciously. It wasn't like Aki to be fidgety and look away from him. "No offence, but no. Sorry Aki."

Aki nodded, relieved. However, she desperately tried to blink back tears.

"So, Aki," Yusei coughed awkwardy. "Tell me, name something the thing on this card that is slower than the speed of light."

Yusei held up a small card with three things scribbled on it.

_a) A cheetah_

_b) The speed of sound_

_c) Concorde_

Aki looked at it suspiciously, then grabbed it out of Yusei's hand and started scribbling on it.

"You naughty boy! You tried to trick me!" Aki grinned, pleased she had seen through it.

"Well done, Aki. It is a trick question!" Yusei sighed, happily, pleased he was getting somewhere.

Aki handed the card back to Yusei, covered in pencil marks. Yusei read the contents and sank lower in the chair, groaning.

_a) a cheetah- faster_

_b) The speed of sound- faster_

_c) Concorde- faster_

_Real answer :P_

_d) the speed of DARK!- slower!_

"A... Aki?" Yusei said weakly. The said girl turned to him, grinning.

"Ta da!" she grinned. "It's wrong isn't it!"

"It's wrong and you knew it!" Yusei sighed. Aki spluttered, clutching her sides.

"I couldn't help myself! That or 'Jack Atlas's brain power'!"

"What's the real answer?" Yusei smiled.

"All three..." Aki sighed, leaning back. "I am so bored, Yusei!"

"I know, Aki... I know!" Yusei sighed, leaning back as well.

Suddenly, the door burst in to show Rena, grinning like a lunatic, brandishing a camera in her hand.

"Hey, guys! Have you two kiss- Nope, too early, damn!" Rena sulked, slamming the door behind her. Yusei and Aki stared at the door, unsure of what to say.

"Well... I think that's my cue..." Yusei said, standing up. "I need to find my crazy mother..."

"Your mum is awesome but a bit... What's the word?"

"Annoying? Nosy?"

"Eccentric..." Aki giggled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"' Kay... Bye..." Yusei said, brushing past her.

"Yusei... Wait... About the courtcase on Mon-" Aki said suddenly, calling him back into the room.

Yusei turned and smiled one of his rare smiles. Aki blushed, feeling her insides melt.

"If you know you're innocent, then you have nothing to fear..." Yusei whispered. "I won't be allowed in but..."

"What? Why!?" Aki paled. Yusei sighed and patted her head.

"I've been marked, so I can't. But mum will be there and maybe i'll persude Jack to go for me..."

"But I want _YOU _there!" Aki wailed. Yusei pulled her close and continued patting her head.

"I'll be closer than you think..." He whispered in her ear. Aki froze as Yusei pulled his hand gently through her long bang and kissed it.

"Bye, Aki..." he whispered.

* * *

**Rena: *yawn***

**Cat; Why am I so dull?**

**Rena: Next chapter better be the courtcase! I'm hardly around anymore! And this story is about ME!**

**Cat: But Faithshipping is so cute!**

**Rena: You better plan this case!**

**Cat: If any character is OOC, sorry!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Cat: Not long to go now, guys!**

**Rena: OMG, its nearly done.**

**Cat: JUST TO SAY THIS IS TOTALLY FROM MY HEAD AND AN ACTUAL COURT CASE IS NOT LIKE THIS!**

* * *

Rena slumped down in her chair, bored out of her wits. She had decided to arrive early for Aki's case, only to discover it wouldn't start for hours. Aki herself was in the room next door, with her family-employed lawyer, who was pissing her off with every question.

Her son, who desperately wanted to come, was sitting in Sector Security, pressing Mina and Trudge about details of the case. Rena's best friend sat next to her, praying.

"Hey, Setsuko, I didn't know you were religious!" Rena muttered.

"I'm not." she replied bluntly, sitting again in silence. Rena blew a raspberry, rummaging in her handbag to find her energy drink and strawberry bubblegum. Pulling her phone out as well, she texted her son.

**Bored... :( Lets get dinner Pizza xpress aftr!**

She then got the simple reply:

**Fine. Stop texting me.**

Rena sighed, sinking lower in her chair. She was exhausted and hungry, so she stood up, trying to find a cafeteria or a vending machine, at least. She walked down endless corridors, passing white, steel doors. Many people passed her, police and the judge and staff. Rena really didn't care about them. Finally, she found a Coca-Cola vending machine and next to it was one that sold chocolate and crisps.

Rena played with the buttons, buying a Diet Coke and then sidled over to the other one. She stared into the transparent glass, at all the goodies lined up in neat rows. Her stomach grumbled unhappily and Rena frowned. She couldn't decide to have chocolate or crisps.

Slowly, she typed in a number, and a bar of chocolate hit the box with a clunk. Rena smiled, pulling it out, unwrapping it and sinking her teeth into it. She turned, to find herself inches away from a hooded figure.

The hooded figure stared at her with gigantic green eyes. It was hard, but Rena could tell it was a woman, a few years younger than her, but older than her son and Aki.

"Sorry," the girl muttered, stepping around her and pressing the buttons on the machine. Rena stared at her but said nothing. Giving her one final glance, Rena started strolling down the corridor, back to the courtroom.

Rena sat back down, next to Setsuko who had been joined by Hideo and the lawyer. They were all chatting happily. She breathed a sigh of relief. Of the lawyer was happy, then Aki was good-to-go.

"Want some Coke?" Rena asked, waving the bottle in Aki's mother's face. Setsuko blinked and shook her head.

"Nah, thanks, I'm fine..." she smiled. "We were just discussing the case. Mr. Oshiro. He says there will be little trouble."

The said man smiled, straightening his back, puffing out his chest. "It will not be difficult. The murderer is _obviously_ not Aki and so, I think we'll have this wrapped up in just a few hours!"

Setsuko grinned, wrapping her arm around Hideo, who smiled and kissed her cheek. Rena felt her stomach drop and she stared down at her half-eaten chocolate bar. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Excuse me." she muttered, springing from her chair and dashing to the bathroom. She slammed the door and ran up to the sink. Rena stared at herself in the mirror. Covered her face with her hands and burst into tears.

She had no idea how long she stood there. The world could have ended before she stopped. She quickly splashed water from the taps over her face, to hide the tears, as she heard the door to the bathroom open.

Setsuko stared at her, her brown eyes blinking.

"Oh, Rena..." she whispered, coming over and giving her a hug. Rena hung her head, stifling another violent sob. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Rena sniffed.

"Rena, please, I really worry about you sometimes!" Setsuko sighed.

"T-this may sound ridiculous and a bit out-of-topic with all of the events today. Don't get me wrong, I am worried about Aki and this case but..."

Setsuko let go, staring at her best friend. It was like seeing her for the first time, all over again. But completely different. The day Setsuko met Rena, she had been outgoing and confident, grinning like a fool. The Rena standing in front of her now was obviously a lot older, but a thinner, tired-looking Rena, who would probably never be able to be as happy as she was twenty-odd years ago.

"I really, really miss Kiyoshi, Setsuko..." Rena wailed, bending down to a half crouch. "I need him! Every day, for twenty years, I have needed him, but where has he been?"

"Rena... I really hate to be blunt, but to be cruel is to be kind..." Setsuko said gently. "Rena. Kiyoshi. Is. Dead."

Rena shook her head violently. "No. He is not. He isn't. He is alive. I'm _sure_ of it!"

Setsuko gulped, slipping her mobile out of her pocket and sending a text behind her back. "They found his body at-"

"Who says it was him?" Rena demanded. "That body did most definitely _not_ look like him!"

"That's because he was caught in a bloody nuclear explosion!" Setsuko exploded. She gripped her friends shoulders and shook her. "The DNA was of Kiyoshi Fudo. He died at Ener-D twenty years ago. He is not alive!"

Rena was silent for a moment, her bangs covering her eyes.

"What would you have done, if Hideo died in that explosion?" Rena asked, quietly. "What would you have done if you thought your baby had died there too? What would you have done?"

Setsuko wrapped her arms around Rena again. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair for me to say that. You have been through extremely difficult times, Rena, but please, for my sake, for Aki's sake and for Yusei's sake..."

The three simple words Setsuko uttered were like three knife wounds to the heart. However, the wounds brought a new light and life to her, somehow. However, Rena continued to cry at the painful words.

"Let Kiyoshi go."

* * *

Yusei stared down at his phone as a text flew in from an unknown number. He stared in bewilderment at the message.

**Come 2 courthouse. Rena needs u.**

**Setsuko**

"Since when did Aki's mum get my number?" Yusei wondered out loud. Mina and Trudge looked up at him.

"Sorry, Yusei, did you say something?" Mina asked.

"What? Oh, no, nothing..." Yusei muttered. "Thanks for all your help guys, but i need to go. Urgent call."

Trudge flopped down in his chair. "Oh, thank God, we finally get a break!"

"Sorry, I realise I must have used some of your spare time..." Yusei muttered.

"Spare time? Spa-? Yusei, no offence, but we have been working since four am on a case that has basically been cracked!" Trudge gasped, trying to keep his eyes open. Yusei bowed low and ran outside, to his runner.

The sun shone down, making the D-Wheel warm to touch as Yusei pulled his helmet out from under the seat. He watched a cloud roll by before he began to rev up his engine.

"Yusei! Yusei! _Wait_!" a familiar voice called. Yusei turned and stifled a groan as he saw two members of Jack's fanclub; Mina, who had literally just seen, and Carly, who he really didn't want to see.

They ran up to him, gasping for breath. Yusei couldn't even open his mouth before Mina shoved a brown folder in his face.

"This is all the files on Aki's case." Mina stated as Yusei plucked it out of her hands. He flipped through it to see Aki's birth certificate, criminal record (from the 'Black Rose Years' as they called it) and Sayers personal information too. Out slid photos of the knife, shot at all angles.

"Thanks, Mina. Ummm... Hi, Carly?" he asked, unsure of why the reporter was there too.

"Hiya," Carly muttered. "I'm just here to wish everyone luck at the case."

"Thank you, Carly, that's much appreciated." Yusei said, bowing his head.

"You're not allowed in, are you?" Carly asked. Yusei shook his head, standing up and dumping the folder under his seat. He sat back down and placed his feet on the holders.

"No, but my mum is. I need to go and see her, so if you excuse me..."

Mina and Carly stood back as Yusei drove off, mindless of the speed limit and other vehicles around him.

* * *

Aki was at the verge of breaking. The useless questions that had been repeated over and over and over for the past two hours were getting on her already-wrecked nerves.

"So, let me get this straight, _one more time,_ at the time of the murder-"

"I had jsut left my friends house!" Aki wanted to scream. "If you don't believe me, call her in as witness!"

"We have, Akiza, we have. She is giving her testimony now."

"Than why the hell are you asking me!?" Aki seethed, trying to keep it together. Suddenly, a man bustled in.

"Sir? The case will start in ten minutes. You better get the accused inside."

"Yes, thank you, I shall do that." he said puffing out his chest. Aki rolled her eyes. She had no idea who he was trying to impress, but she seriously doubted anybody on this planet would be attracted to this guy.

The walked out into the corridor and headed towards the double doors. Suddenly, Rena burst out, clutching a brown folder.

"Aki! Thank god!" Rena cried, crushing the teen into a hug. "I just saw Yusei! He wishes you the best of luck! And he says that he will be waiting for you in the waiting lounge later!"

"Oh, sure." Aki smiled, weakly.

"Oh, Miss Kokoa, can I ask you to please sit down? The session will begin soon..." Mr. Oshiro drawled. Rena shot him a look.

"That's Mrs. Fudo, to you, short straw!" she snapped, stalking off into the room.

"She's married?" he said, dismayed. Aki suppressed a laugh.

"Dude, she's like double your age!" Aki choked.

"What? How?"

"Rena was forty eight last month."

"Are you serious? She looks late twenties, early thirties!" Oshiro wailed.

"She has a son a little bit younger than you..." Aki giggled.

"Damn... And her husband?"

Aki stopped walking and hung her head. "He's dead."

"What? Another bombshell?" he joked.

"It's not funny!" Aki hissed, making him recoil. The lawyer muttered an apology and was silent the rest of the stroll.

How could someone make fun like that? Aki wondered. That's pure cruelty.

Aki held her head high as she sat down in the box. She peered at the audience and saw her mother and father sitting anxiously in the first row. The row behind them sat Rena, peering at the brown folder she had been holding earlier and on either side of her was a turquoise-haired child. Aki waved at Leo and Luna, who gave her the thumbs up.

_Thank God, they look confident._

"Court is now in session." The judge announced and the room fell silent. "This case is the murder of Sayer Divine at exactly nine twelve pm on the twenty forth."

Mr. Oshiro straightened his tie and stood up. He gave a speech about how his client could not have killer Sayer Divine for all the numerous reasons, blah, blah, blah.

Aki took another glance at the audience. Her parents were paying close attention to every word the annoying lawyer uttered, leaning forward in their seats. Leo had his head bent, probably playing a game on his iPod and Luna was playing with her hair. Rena was having a light snooze.

_Maybe a little too confident..._

"We would now like to ask you some questions about the night of the murder." someone said to her. She nodded and stood up.

"Fire away." she said curtly, staring the man directly in the eyes.

"Where were you on the night of the murder?"

"We were going to have a party at the garage for Yusei-"

"Yusei?" the questioner asked.

"The man Sayer held captive." Aki clarified. "We were celebrating his release from hospital."

"Who organised this party?"

"His mother. Rena Fudo."

"When did it start?"

"It started at nine, but I arrive at about nine thirty-"

"But by that time Mr. Divine was already dead!" the questioner hissed. "Where were you, if you weren't at the party?"

"Well, at about eight thirty, I was getting ready for the party at my house. I have witnesses to that alibi." Aki said. "My mother and Rena, who were getting ready with me."

"Then?"

Aki took a deep breath. "Rena left for the party at about, I'd say, twenty to nine. I told her to go off ahead, because I had something to do."

"What was this something?" the man narrowed his eyes.

"Well, a friend of mine had left a knife at my house-"

"Was this knife the murder weapon?"

"No. It was smaller than the murder weapon." Aki gulped. "Anyway, my friend, Sakura had left the knife when she brought a homemade cake over, the night before. She lives quite close to me, a fifteen minute walk from my house, in the opposite direction of the venue for the party."

"How did you transport this knife?"

"Well, I didn't want to look like a murderer on the street, so I hid it under my coat. I dropped the knife off and had a cup of tea with her, for five minutes, but I accidently left my coat. Halfway to the garage, It began to rain heavily, so I turned up soaked."

"How long did it take to walk from Sakura's house to the venue?"

"Well, fifteen minutes back to my house, then another fifteen minutes to the garage. I left to go to Sakura's at twenty to, arrived at five to nine, stayed at hers for five minutes for tea 'till nine then walked to the garage, arriving at half past."

"Tell me, that is a very accurate tale, but how were you so aware of the time?"

"Well, I was supposed to get to a party and I knew i wouldn't be on time, but I wanted to be as quick as i could, so i kept checking the time on my phone."

"If you wanted to be on time, why did you stop for a cup of tea, when the party was starting?"

"I did try to say 'no' but there is no turning down Sakura!" Aki laughed.

"Thank you, you may sit down."

Aki nodded, plonking herself down on the bench. That was very difficult.

"Bring forth the first witness!" the judge ordered. Aki wasn't surprised to see Sakura walk in.

"Name and occupation?" the same man who questioned Aki asked.

"Sakura Yoshida. I work as a waitress in 'Cafe la Green'"

"Your relationship with Akiza Izinski?"

"Best friends since primary school!" Sakura grinned, her pink hair bouncing.

"Did you visit Akiza's house the day before the murder?"

"The day before? That would be the... twenty third, right?"

The questioner nodded.

"Then, yes, I did. I brought over a gorgeous cake i had made!"

"Did you, indeed, leave a knife?"

"Yea, I'm very forgetful and I only realised the next day. Only issue was, I was working 'till eight thirty, so I couldn't go get it."

"Then?"

"Well, during my lunch break, I called Aki on my mobile and asked her to bring the knife over at about nineish. She said she would, but she had a party to get to. In the end, I had to beg 'cause I needed the knife to give to my mum."

"So, it is not your knife?"

"No, it's my mum's. She's never met Aki."

"Did Akiza leave anything with you after she visited?"

"Well, the knife, obviously!"

"Was there a coat left behind?"

"A coat? What did it look like?" Sakura asked, scratching her chin.

The questioner looked over at Aki, who called. "Sakura. It's long and a light brown colour."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh! That's yours!? I thought that belonged to my boyfriend! Silly me!"

Aki sighed. That was typical Sakura.

"Thank you, Miss Yoshida. You may sit down."

"Thanks!" Sakura cheered, skipping off.

Aki sighed. This was going to be a very long case.

* * *

Yusei twidled his thumbs as he sat in the waiting room. The case had been going on for around four hours, but he had heard nothing from behind the door. Aki could have been dragged off for all he knew.

He glanced at the clock and sunk lower in his chair. He then felt the hairs of his neck stick up. Somebody was watching him. He turned slowly to see a hooded figure stare at him. His gut twisted at the sight of her emerald eyes.

He had seen them somewhere before.

He surveyed the figure, leaning on the double doors of the courtroom. He could tell she was a woman from her body shape and he could see locks of red hair sticking out from under her hood.

"You know, if you lean on that too hard, you'll fall and disrupt an important case." He said, standing up.

"True," she drawled. "But then I can't hear what's going on..."

"Wait! You can hear-?" Yusei hissed, running up and pressing his ear to the door.

"...reasons why Miss. Izinski killed Sayer Divine. Firstly, he took her off the streets and she looked at him for many years as her saviour, however, when she discovered what he was really up to, she felt a huge sense of betrayal. Secondly, Sayer kidnapped a good friend of hers and injured him. She felt, again, betrayed and a sense of loyalty to her friend."

"I admit that I had motivations to kill him." A familiar voice shouted. "But I would never do that. I may have felt betrayed, but, for a large portion of my life, Sayer was, I am ashamed to say it, a father-like-figure to me. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it! I didn't kill hi-"

Aki's speech was cut short, suddenly by the doors creaking open. Yusei's eyes widened in shock as he felt the door give way by his hands. He stared at the hooded girl, only to see her pushing it. Quickly, he jumped to the side, hiding himself behind the wall, praying he hadn't been seen. He watched as she strode down the aisle and stood in the middle of the court.

She pulled her hood off, to reveal a face that looked just like Aki's with the same hair colour and facial features. The only difference was her eyes. They were beautiful, emerald green ones.

The beautiful, emerald eyes of the murderer of Sayer.

"This has been going on long enough." the woman yawned. "I'll admit it. _I_ killed Sayer that night._ I_ dressed up as my niece and killed him. I had motivations too."

"_Niece_?" Aki cried, jumping to her feet. "How am i your niece? I don't even know you!"

Then, the door slammed shut, leaving Yusei in the dark even more than he had been previously.

* * *

Aki stared at the woman who was claiming to be her aunt.

"No way..." she whispered, sitting down, her head in her hands. It was too much to take in.

"I killed him." the woman said again. "My niece is cleared."

"It's not that easy." the questioning man seethed.

"Who are you?" Aki gasped.

"Me?" the murderer asked. "A girl bullied by that bastard for a huge portion of my life. Your mother's younger sister."

"You have a younger sister!?" Aki screamed at her mother. Setsuko and Rena shot up at her words and stared at the woman.

"_Chika_?" Rena whispered.

"But you're...!" Setsuko weezed.

"Dead..." Rena finished the sentence.

Chika shook her head. "'Fraid not, sis."

Then, the police ran in and cuffed Chika's hands. She didn't struggle or utter a word as they did it.

"Why admit it now?" Rena asked, running down the steps, into the court. "Why did you not admit it the day you killed him? And save us all this trouble!"

"Why?" Chika asked. "So I could see you and sis one last time."

"The penalty for murder is death, Chika." Setsuko sobbed.

"I know."

Rena slapped Chika across the face. "You're a fool, Chika."

Chika stared at the woman who she used to think was the best on the planet. "Rena? How can you say that!? I just killed Sayer! You should be congratulating me! Not calling me a 'fool'!"

"Hatred blinded you, Chika." Rena raged. "Hatred and rage. It clouded your vision and grasp on life."

"But-"

"But nothing, Chika! It. Is. Over." Setsuko shouted.

"Take her away!" the judge shouted. The two women watched Chika being dragged away by the police, betrayal and pain splashed in her eyes. "I declare Akiza Izinski, NOT guilty!"

* * *

Yusei was sitting again on the chair. He could hear shouts from the room, then he heard the doors burst open. He stared at the woman who had burst in earlier, as she was dragged away by the police. She was silent but had rage flickering in her green eyes.

Then, someone tapped him on the back. He stood up and turned, to find Aki smiling up at him. They stood in silence for several seconds, unsure of what to do or say.

"I-I'm free to go..." Aki whispered. It was as if she was saying it to herself and not Yusei. However, he knew what she meant.

He could barely contain his joy as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. Aki's eyes widened at Yusei's reaction. She had never seen him so happy.

"Oh, thank _god_!" Yusei cried, setting her down and hugging her tightly. "I was so worried! I had no idea what was going on! And then that girl burst in! And then she was dragged out and then-"

Aki put her finger to his lips as he let go. "Hush, Yusei. It's over now."

"I know, but..." Yusei exhaled loudly, making Aki's bangs float slightly in the air.

"But nothing." Aki said. "It's done. I'll tell you what happened later."

"I'm really scared that your dad is going to walk in and see us like this. Or worse, my mum." Yusei sighed, resting his head on top of Aki's.

Aki sighed contentedly. "They're chatting with Mr. Oshiro. Settling prices with him..."

"How long will they be?"

Aki thought about it for a second. "Ten minutes?"

"Good."

"'Good'? Why?"

"Because... I really want to do this..." Yusei whispered, ducking his head down slightly and brushing his lips against hers. Aki stood stock still, barely daring to believe it. She touched her lips with her fingers and stared at him, spellbound.

"I love you." he whispered.

Aki's breath caught in her throat. She stood in silence, trying desperately to say what she was screaming inside. Yusei looked at her, his sapphire eyes looking straight into her brown ones.

Slowly, she began to nod and laugh, tears running down her cheeks. "Same..." she said hoarsely, recovering from her shock.

"Sorry?"

"I love you too." she cried, throwing her arms around him. "But i would love you even more if that kiss was longer."

Yusei's mouth twisted into a genuine grin. "Now, that can be arranged."

* * *

**Rena: ...**

**Cat: ...**

**Rena and Cat: THEY DID IT!**

***throws mini party***

**Cat: Ok, guys, the story is going to end soon! Only a few chapters to go!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Rena: Hey, guys, thanks for waiting!**

**Cat: Not too long to go! ^^**

**Rena: But seriously guys! Hardly anybody reviewed the last chapter! If you haven't, do it already! And this chapter to please! ^^**

* * *

"EWWWWW! Gross!" a shriek echoed around the room. Yusei and Aki leapt apart to see Leo and Luna standing in the doorway. Luna was smiling, her pigtails bouncing up and down in silent laughter. Leo's face was plastered with a look of disgust.

"I am so telling your mum!" Leo yelled, sprinting back into the courtroom. Yusei was off after him like a bullet, catching him up.

"Don't you dare!" Yusei gasped, picking him and and sitting him on his shoulders. Leo laughed holding onto Yusei's head, while the dark-haired signer held onto the boy's legs, so he wouldn't fall.

Leo was quiet for a few minutes as Yusei walked back to Aki and Luna, who were chatting softly. Aki looked over at him and dazzled him with her beautiful smile. Yusei was spellbound and he continued walking forwards, picking up speed slightly, completely forgetting about the younger male on his shoulders.

"Yusei? Yusei! If you go any faster I'm gonna hit the doorfram-"

_**Clunk!**_

Yusei winced slightly as he heard Leo's head smack the wooden door frame. He ducked down, to pull Leo into the next door. Leo folded his arms and scowled, a big red bruise on his head.

"Sorry, Leo." Yusei cried, grabbing the boy and placing him down on a chair. "It was an accident!"

"I-I w-w-was y-yelling at you, b-but y-you didn't h-hear me!" Leo gasped, trying to hold down his tears.

Luna and Aki came forward. Luna bent down by Leo and Aki wound her arm around Yusei's. Leo stopped sniffing and held his arms up to Yusei, in order for him to pick the blue-haired-boy up. Yusei oblidged, letting leo sit on his shoulder like an overgrown parrot.

Luna looked up longingly. Yusei tried to shift his arms slightly so he could pick her up too, but every time he tried, her brother flailed in his arms, on the edge of falling. Yusei huffed, unsure of what to do.

"It's Ok, Yusei, I've got this." Aki laughed, bending down and giving Luna a piggyback. Aki wobbled slightly under Luna's weight, being only a little taller and heavier than she was, but she straightened up and stood beside Yusei.

"_Goin' fast makes me feel alive, my heart beats, in hyperdrive, do you think you-_"

Yusei pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello? Oh, hey, mum... Yes! We're just coming! Whadd'ya mean that it's suspicious that only Aki and I haven't left the building! Stop making assumptions! Besides, Leo and Luna are here too! For goodness sake..."

"I really hate that ringtone..." Aki muttered to Luna who nodded in agreement.

Yusei hung up, irritated. "They're in the car park. And, funnily enough, my mum wants to hold a party. _Another_ party!"

Aki grabbed his hand as they walked down the corridor, towards the exit. "Hey, we have reason to celebrate!"

"But all of her parties cause trouble! First one, you apparently murdered a psychopath and the second one you were arrested! My mother is nothing but trouble!"

"Well, third time lucky, right?" Aki said sweetly.

Yusei sighed as they walked over to the black limo, taking up two spaces. Inside, he could hear his mother and Hideo having an argument about the technique of parking.

"For God sakes, Hideo! I'll throw a pair of scissors at you if you don't admit you are the worst driver-"

At that second, the head signer opened the door, and his mother came tumbling out before she could finish her threat. Rena glared up at him and Aki, who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"You're a horrible boy, Yusei." Rena pouted. "You've upset your momma!"

"Ummm... Sorry?" Yusei muttered. "I was opening the door so Aki, Leo and Luna could get in. You just so happened to be leaning on the door, so you fell out. It's simple physics, even Aki knows that."

"Hey!" Aki laughed, lightly hitting him over the head.

Rena straightened up, brushing down her long, lavender skirt. She surveyed Leo; who was pulling Yusei's hair and Luna; who was clinging to Aki's back like a monkey. The female Fudo ran over to Aki and swept her into a hug.

"Congratulations, Aki!" Rena cheered. The said girl blinked, holding her hands up in surprise.

"Rena, Aki's had a long day. We should get her home and to bed." Setsuko called, as if she was talking about a three year old.

"I know! I know! But I'm so happy that she's been cleared _and_ my son got his act together!"

Yusei froze at his mother's words. "Wait! That means you saw-?"

"What? Oh, you kissing Aki?" his mother rummaged in her pocket and pulled out her mobile phone. On it was a photo of the events after the case. Yusei groaned and Aki turned bright red.

"I wasn't there to see it," Rena pouted. "But luckily, Leo has my best interests at heart, and took it for me!"

Yusei glared sideways at the boy perching on his shoulder, whistling an innocent tune. Rena ran over and patted his blue head.

"Extra pocket money for you!" Rena chirped, handing Leo a twenty pound note. Everyone stared at her, like she was mad. "Alright, everybody! I'm planning a party at Pizza Express! Everything's on Yusei!"

Yusei sagged slightly. "Why me?" he asked himself, as everyone hopped into the car and drove off, leaving him to drive his runner behind them.

* * *

"You do realise that she's handing back the money _you_ earn!?" Yusei yelled, surveying the group of people before him, but mainly one person in particular.

Two months had past. Two ordinary, simple months... For most people.

Yusei Fudo and Aki Izinski were not these people.

After announcing that they were dating, one particular person wouldn't leave them alone. After being scolded by Setsuko, Hideo, Aki and her own son, Rena realised that the only plan of action was to 'hire' as many people to follow them around.

Crow fingered his camera nervously, as Yusei towered above him. Leo and Luna flanked either side of him and Carly was taking up the rear.

"No, she's not!" Leo argued. "It's her money!"

"Well, explain how chunks of twenty pounds have been going missing every day from the account?" Yusei hissed, waving the bill in their faces.

"Dude, you do know Jack goes and drinks coffee that costs ten pounds a cup and tastes like hydrochloric acid?" Crow asked, taking a picture of Yusei's face and editing it, so it said: #Yuseiangryface!

"I do realise that Crow, but i set up a separate account for Jack a few months ago, so we could save up for a bigger home!"

"Why do we need a new home Yusei? I like the one we have now!" Leo whined. Yusei sighed at pointed at the kitchen table, were several women were sitting, looking at catalogs.

"Well, originally, there was just three of us. Then Aki moved in, 'cause she wanted some independence. Then, you two moved in because your parents couldn't afford to pay for your apartment. Then, mum moved in. And then, Carly was fired and could no longer pay for her flat, so Jack invited her to stay. And, to top it all of, Robin moved in too!"

"Don't you dare insult my girl!" Crow threatened. One of the girls at the table turned and stared at them.

She had long, red hair, that came to the back of her knees, that shone in the sunlight. She was slightly taller that Aki, Yusei and Crow and made sure everybody knew it. She had emerald green eyes and had criminal marks decorating her face.

"Crow, baby, what's wrong?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"Nothing, beautiful!" Crow called back, his eyebrow twitching.

"Oh, thats good! By the way, I want these new boots! Can you get them for me, pretty please?" she asked, clasping her hands together.

Crow sighed. "Maybe, darling, maybe."

Yusei couldn't help chuckling at Crow and Robin. They were both kind people, who were both Satellite bred but Crow had the issue of giving into her to easily, which was going to end up a big problem for his bank account.

Robin was by no means a golddigger, but, influenced by Aki, Rena and Carly, she loved buying clothes. And left Crow spending money, left, right and center.

And now, he was desperate to earn some back.

"Look, dude, back to the original conversation," Crow whispered. "You know i wouldn't normally spy on your relationship with Aki. I find it kind of gross actually, 'cause both you and Aki are my friends, so seeing you date is weird, but, i need this money. Do you have any idea how much those shoes cost?"

"Yeah, i do, I'm getting Aki a pair for Christmas." Yusei hissed.

"What kind?" Crow asked suddenly.

"Uhhh... Converse. Why?"

"No, no, no. Get her those heels off that new shop that opened downtown. Their all the range right now."

"And suddenly, you're an expert?" Yusei said, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Dude, my girlfriend buys at least seven pairs of shoes a week! I think i would know!" Crow stated.

"How long have you guys been together?" Yusei asked, suddenly.

"Ummm... Well, about two years and five months..." Crow scratched his chin, thinking. " But a huge chunk doesn't count because she went to University in Britain, remember?"

"Yeah... I'm just wondering, but, what did you do for your first date?"

"We went for dinner. Nothing extremely fancy, but not McDonalds. What you planning for Aki? I mean, you announced that you were dating but, you haven't actually been on a date yet!"

"Thats not my fault! Aki has mocks this month! She needs to study and doesn't get much free time!"

"I know, dude. That must be annoying. And, let me guess, you don't want your mum interfering?"

"That was a stupid question, Crow."

"Yeah, of course you don't... Well good luck with that. I need to look at the prices on those shoes, before i buy them..." Crow sighed, walking off, leaving Yusei standing and thinking.

* * *

**Cat: Can you believe this is chapter 29!?**

**Rena: God, that is scary!**

**Cat: Thanks for all the support!**

**Rena: Sorry if any one is OOC.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Cat: Hey, guys!**

**Rena: Only... four(?) chapters to go!**

**Cat: *cries* I would like to thank-**

**Rena: It's not over yet!**

**Cat: Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 30 (OMFG!)

"That was really good!" Aki grinned as they walked out the cinema, arm in arm. Yusei nodded in agreement as they strolled down the pavement. "I never thought that Ku-Ci-Oh! MX would be so good!"

"The duels were really realistic and i love the personality that Hayden had…" Yusei mused.

"I was really irritated when he didn't get together with Asuna!" Aki whined. "They were perfect for eachother!"

**(guess what i finished the other day? ^^)**

"It was still good…" Yusei chuckled at her face.

"Say, Yusei, I shouldn't really be asking this but why did it take you so long to ask me out?" The former psychic duelist asked.

"Oh, that's an easy question. It starts with a M and ends in um." Yusei sighed.

"Rena? What about her?"

"If i told you my mother was hiding in a bush with a pair of binoculars, spying on us, would you believe me?"

"...Probably, yeah…" Aki sighed, peering over the bush they were standing next to. Sure enough, she was staring into a set of binoculars. "Rena…" she groaned.

Yusei's mother leapt out from behind the bush, her binoculars in one hand and a camera in the other. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing black clothes, which were far too big for her tiny figure.

"Mum… Go away!" Yusei whined, like a five year old. Rena pouted and held onto Aki's arm.

"Aki, you want me to stay, don't you?" she whispered. Aki blinked and looked between her boyfriend and his mother.

"Well… Um…"

"Say no, Aki" Yusei muttered. "Or we'll never get rid of her!"

"Say yes, Aki!" Rena begged. "You know you want me and your mum to tag along!"

"Well, i guess it wouldn't hurt- Wait! You and my mum!?"

Suddenly, Setsuko erupted out of the bush and grabbed Rena. "Sorry, guys! I invited her to mine to distract her, but she cottoned on and bullied me into following…"

"_Liar!_ You wanted to come!" Rena pointed at her best friend accusingly.

"Mum! Act your age!" Yusei sagged slightly.

"Ok, Rena, we're going now." Setsuko said, a bit too cheerfully, grabbing her friends hand and dragging her back into the bush. Yusei and Aki stared at the bush for several minutes, perfectly aware that neither of the women had moved.

"Hey Aki," Yusei turned to her."Want a race to the bus stop?"

"Sure!" Aki chirped. "I get three seconds head start!" she ran off, Yusei jogging behind her.

"What?! No FAIR!" Rena stood up in the bush and ran after them.

"Rena!" Setsuko cried, charging after her.

Yusei stole a glance behind to see his mother running after him, looking like something out of a comedy movie. Setsuko was behind her waving her arms and shouting for everyone to slow down.

"Oh, for GODs sake…" Yusei groaned, putting on a burst of speed and overtaking Aki, grabbing her wrist and dragging her onto the bus.

"Here, take this," Yusei chucked some change into the machine, sitting down on the bus. Yusei waved at his chibi-angry mother who was desperately trying to get on after them.

"Well, that was… Interesting…" Aki began, leaning back in her chair.

"How many dates have you been on that makes you run away from your boyfriends crazy mother?" Yusei gasped, trying to get his breath back. He'll give his mother one thing; she was a fast runner.

"None." Aki said simply. "But judging by how dates go in movies, that wasn't a normal thing to do."

"Yeah, i guess…"

"I wonder where this bus stops…" Aki muttered suddenly, peering out the window.

"Satellite, apparently." Yusei groaned, as the bus drove onto the Daedalus bridge. "If you like, we can stop off at Martha's."

"Hide from one mother by hiding with another?"

"Yeah, something like that…"

"Sure, that sounds cool."

* * *

Martha was very surprised when she found her foster son on her doorstep, along with Aki. She invited them in and asked what they were doing in the Satellite at twilight.

"We're hiding from a crazy woman." was all Yusei said, as he lounged on the sofa. Aki sighed and sat on Yusei's legs because he was taking up the whole sofa.

"So, you seek refuge from a crazy woman?" a voice called from the hallway.

"Hey Blister, Nervin, Tank, Blitz and- Oof! Rally!" Yusei groaned as the young boy dumped himself on Yusei's chest.

"Yusei, we haven't seen you in ages!" Rally yelled. "Who's this?" he pointed at Aki.

"It's rude to point, Rally," Yusei sighed, grabbing the boy's hand and lowering it down, onto his lap. "This is Aki. Have you two not met?"

"Don't think so…" Rally muttered, scratching his head, thinking.

"She was at that party that we went to…" Blitz pointed out.

"Yeah, she was the one who was late…" Tank said, remembering the night.

Aki smiled. "Sorry, I'm not very good with names…"

Yusei sat up slightly and pointed at each one.

"Minion one, Minion two, Minion three and Blister." Yusei said simply, grinning evilly at his friends.

"Oh man, when was the last time you called me a minion?" Nervin chuckled. "You were fifteen?"

Yusei shrugged. "Doesn't matter, Minion three."

"Boys! Kitchen! Now!" Martha yelled from another room. "Yusei, you too!"

"What?" Yusei whined, standing up. "I hate cooking!"

"Do it!" Martha raged. "I need to give everyone a bath. Unless you want to bath them instead, Yusei?"

"I'd rather cook!" Yusei yelled, running into the kitchen.

Aki laughed and followed Yusei into the small kitchen, where he was cutting carrots and throwing them into a gigantic metal cooking pot.

"Need any help?" she asked, as the other boys filed in, pulling out several cooking instruments and chopping several vegetables and placing it in the same pot.

"Can you set the table?" Yusei asked kindly, moving slightly to reveal a drawer under the counter. She pulled it open to stare at a mountain load of shining cutlery, each with names engraved in the shining silver.

"Don't bother with the names," Yusei said, pulling a wad out. "Half of them don't live here anymore." To prove his point he pulled out a spoon that had 'Yusei' engraved on it. She nodded, walking over to the table and setting them on the table.

"Awesome, thanks, Yusei's Girlfriend!" Rally cheered, placing a bowl in between the fork and the spoon. Aki blushed slightly and re-entered the kitchen, to see Yusei going through the cutlery drawer again, only to pull out a knife and pocket it. In the pocket already was the fork and a spoon.

"What?" Yusei asked, shutting the drawer and sitting on the counter, trying to look innocent.

Aki giggled, sitting beside him. "I was just wondering why you don't use chopsticks, like other households."

Yusei shrugged. "We did. And then Jack nearly blinded a boy when he was nine, by sticking it in his eye. So they were confiscated and only used on special occasions."

Aki nodded, staring out the window at the dark night sky. Then, above them, several running footsteps could be heard. The orphans ran into the room and sat down in their seats, tucking into their soup, hungrily.

Once they were done, they filed into a line and came into the kitchen with their cup, bowl and cutlery. First, they dumped the items in the sink that had been filled up with warm, soapy water. Then, they rinsed them in cold water from the tap in another sink and then placed the bowls and cups in a neat pile on the drying board. Lastly, they threw their cutlery into the drawer.

"Who're you?" a young girl asked Aki, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I'm Aki." she said simply. "And, you missy, are exhausted, so, you better get to bed."

The girl nodded sleepily and followed her friends out of the room and upstairs.

"Talking of bed," Yusei laughed as Aki unsuccessfully stifled a yawn. "We should get going."

"Heading out, are you?" Martha asked, as she walked down the stairs. "Well it was good to see you again, Aki and you," she grabbed Yusei's ear. "You better come back and see me. You will never be a stranger here but, if you try to be, you'll be reacquainted with my ladle, you hear me, Yusei?"

"Yes, Martha!" Yusei squeaked obediently as she let go.

"And tell your lazy ass brothers the same!" Martha said. "I can't remember the last time I saw Crow and Jack!"

Yusei shrugged. "I'll pass on the message…"

"Hey, you two," Blister appeared in the doorway. "I'm heading to the city myself, wanna lift?"

"Yeah, thanks." Yusei nodded, grabbing Aki's hand. "Bye, Martha."

"Bye, Yusei. Tell your mother i'm asking for her." Martha called after him.

All three passengers waved at Martha, who was standing in the doorway. After a long journey, Yusei and Aki got out the car and Blister drove off.

"Hey, guys!" Robin appeared in the doorway. "D'ya like my new boots?"

"Wow!" Aki squealed. Yusei slipped past the two girls to find Crow sitting on the floor, rocking backwards and forwards.

"Two hundred and thirty pounds…" he whispered to himself. "Two hundred and thirty pounds…"

"Uh, Crow? Are you OK?" Yusei asked, shaking his brother's shoulder.

"Leave him, Yusei, he's in a state of shock." Carly said, walking past. "How was your date?"

"It was good, thanks. Well, until my mother showed up." Yusei sighed.

Carly groaned. "Sorry, Yus', we tried everything. But keeping your mum entertained is like entertaining a two-year-old."

"I know, Carly, I know." Yusei smiled. "Thanks anyway."

At that second, the door banged open, to reveal a sulky Rena.

"That, mister, was not very nice!" she scolded her son, like he was a toddler. "Setsuko and I had to give up the chase!"

"Mum? That was the idea!" Yusei pointed out.

"Hey, guys! I've ordered some pizza! So, let's have a movie night!" Robin cheered, waving the phone around.

"Who's paying?" Yusei asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Crow is!" she chirped.

* * *

**Cat: Please, please, please review!**

**Rena: Cat's ambition is to get 100 reviews by the end of the story!**

**Cat: If you review before then, you will get a special mention in the final chapter!**


End file.
